Double Shot, Double Impact
by Twilight Walters
Summary: An FBI formal function, some dancing, some flirting and a couple of troublesome agents... Is this a recipe for a romantic evening or a disaster waiting to happen? Just what will happen in the ensuing weekend and what will happen after it? Chapter 13 is up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Double Shot, Double Impact  
Author: Twilight Walters  
Distribution: Anywhere but please let me know  
Rating: T  
Categories: Story (S) Romance (R)  
Keywords: Mulder/Scully Romance Scully/Torture Mulder/Scully Friendshi  
Spoilers: Tithonus  
Summary: An FBI formal function, some dancing, some flirting and a couple of troublesome agents... Is this a recipe for a romantic evening or a disaster waiting to happen?  
Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Chris Carter and Fox. No copyright infringement intended.

x

Double Shot, Double Impact,  
By Twilight

FBI Function, Washington DC, Friday, 20:45pm,

Special Agent Dana Scully sat uncomfortably straight in her assigned chair, surrounded by a sea of black suits and evening gowns. All her colleagues seemed to be engrossed in the atmosphere, indulging in a mix of lighthearted chit chat and deep and meaningful conversations.

Silently she swirled the clear liquid in her glass with a cocktail stick, before absently poking at the slice of lemon to see it disappear beneath the ice only to bob back up to the surface. Her eyes scanned the function room longingly as she observed the couples on the dance floor.

'Am I that undesirable?' she wondered hopelessly. 'All these men and not a single one has asked me to dance.' She mused before she looked to the man sitting next to her. 'Not that it really matters... there's only one man who I want to dance with.'

Sighing lightly she reflected on the evening so far. 'Tonight had so much potential... True, neither of us wanted to come this evening but after Skinner strongly recommended it, hell, he's not even our present direct superior but he has always had our best interests at heart. So, we agreed to be present this evening. Mulder even asked me to attend as his date. I couldn't help but hope that maybe tonight we might finally share the kiss we started in his hall so long ago.'

'The 'date' started so well too... Mulder arrived on time to pick me up, wearing a new tux that hugged him in all the right places. He complemented me on my dress... one that I had picked out with him in mind... A gorgeous burgundy tight dress, that fell to my ankles and dipped into a deep v at my chest. I had wanted to expose my back to him for the evening, sounds strange I know but my back has always been an intimate place for us. It's not often that I get a chance to try and impress him but dear Agent Ritter had unknowingly destroyed that idea. I now have to cover the two squares of matching gauze that adorned my front and back, covering where one of his bullets passed straight through me.'

Absently Scully fingered the edge of the dressing wondering for the hundredth time that evening if the squares were visible through her dress. Glancing at her partner, she saw that he was deeply engrossed in conversation with two other agents on the table, so she continued to ponder.

'Mulder gallantly escorted me here... even offered me his arm, which I gracefully accepted. He opened every door for me, including the car door even though it was raining. He guided me with his hand on my lower back in its customary position, though he was very careful to avoid my wound. We were laughing happily when we entered the function foyer, I should have realised then that it wouldn't last... Damn Colton and his 'Spooky apparition' crack. Mulder stiffened immediately next to me and I knew from that moment on that the evening would go in a downward spiral.'

Mulder caught his partner's eye and gave her a weak smile which she returned kindly before restoring her attention to her drink allowing him a moment to brood. 'Damn Colton... One night! I just wanted one night where I could try and woo her... I told her I love her after Bermuda and I just needed one night to try and prove that I wasn't confessing to her just because of the drugs in my system. Ever since Ritter put her in hospital I have wanted to wrap her in cotton wool and not let her leave my sight... if she only knew that... She would make me the first person in history to be autopsied while still breathing.'

Studying his partner with his peripheral vision he realised how sad she looked. 'That mineral water and slice of lemon must be really interesting.' He mentally jested. 'Damn him... ever since Colton's crack I've been determined to make this a normal evening... I've been on my best behaviour; I'm even making small talk with fellow agents. I'm trying Scully.' Mulder mentally willed Scully to hear his plea.

Scanning the surrounding area once more he spied another male agent heading their way with Scully as his obvious target. Mulder glared at the man so hard that he actually turned mid step. 'I swear to God, if one more of these jerks heads this way to ask Scully to dance I will pull my gun and shoot them... to think, I almost left it at home.'

"Working on the X-Files must have been intriguing?" Agent Loden asked in a deep masculine voice.

"It was." Scully stated capturing Mulder's full attention as she joined the conversation. "It was very interesting and challenging." She emphasized.

"But hey..." Mulder stated focusing his attention solely on his partner. "Background checks can be so much fun."

Scully smiled widely before the first few bars of the new song reached her ears, her smile disappeared immediately.

Mulder knew the song instantly and realising the significance, he leaned forward to his partner. "Would you like to get some air?" he asked as the first few words filtered through the sound system.

'Somewhere, beyond the sea...'

"I'm fine, Mulder." She stated, defiantly jutting her chin out even as her eyes began to glaze. 'Why am I so emotional tonight?' she wondered.

"Dance?" Mulder said as he stood and extended his hand to her.

"Dance?" she repeated stunned.

"No fair, Scully." Mulder chortled as he pulled her to her feet. "I asked first." He added as he steered her towards the dance floor, oblivious of the curious glances they received from the other table members. As they neared the dance floor Mulder leaned down to her ear and whispered "You don't mind do you?"

"Mind?" she asked dazed.

"Dancing to this song?" He mumbled concerned.

"No." She stated, smiling as childhood memories surfaced. "I love dancing to this song. Ahab and I used to dance around the family room to this... He would let me stand on his feet as we waltzed around for hours."

"Good." Mulder declared as they stepped onto the dance floor.

"Good?"

Mulder smiled mischievously as he spun Scully and lead her into a quick step. "Because I can't guarantee that I won't stand on your feet."

Scully laughed heartily as Mulder waltzed her around the dance floor, amazing her with his hidden talent as he dipped and twirled her at random intervals, fitting the music's rhythm perfectly.

"I had no idea that you could dance, Mulder." Scully smiled as Mulder spun her one last time before pulling her close to his chest.

"Only with the right partner." He declared as they swayed gently to the song's closing bars. Scully smiled up at him, her hands resting on his chest as the song drew to a close.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Mulder asked as they continued to move to the new slower song that began playing.

"For knowing me, better then I know myself." She stated as she ran her hands up over his chest and laced her fingers behind his neck.

"That's what friends are for." Mulder replied as his hands left the safety of her waist and linked around her in a light embrace.

"We are friends aren't we?" Scully asked looking into his soulful eyes.

"Of course."

"You're my best friend you know, Mulder." Scully sighed as she placed her cheek on Mulder's chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."

"Well... It's a good job you'll never have to find out then... I chased you to the Antarctic, Scully... you won't be able to get rid of me now." Mulder jested but she heard the truth in his words.

"I'd never want to." She whispered, touching Mulder deeply as they swayed gently with the music.

It was only one dance later that Scully started to yawn. She tried to hide her fatigue at first but she was becoming very weary. "Are you tired?" Mulder asked quietly, loathing the idea of breaking their embrace.

"A little." She sighed as she looked up to meet his gaze, their mouths mere inches apart. "... I feel like this is all a dream... Everything seems hazy." She confessed with shining eyes.

Mulder began to lean down to claim her lips as his own but stopped himself at the last moment, remembering they were surrounded by fellow agents. Stammering Mulder stated. "Maybe we should sit this one out."

A flash of rejection shone in Scully's eyes before she could suppress it. "If... If you're sure."

Mulder looked down into her eyes surprised at the depth of emotion she was allowing him to see there. "I'm sure." He stated as he gently stroked an errant lock of hair from her cheek before adding with a smile. "We can dance some more later."

"Okay." Scully replied evenly as she was guided back to their table, swaying slightly in her steps. Mulder pulled her chair out for her as she sat, demonstrating his chivalry for her once more.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself." Agent Scardinski stated as Mulder rejoined the table.

Mulder eyed the agent in front of him curiously. He had taken an immediate dislike to the agent as soon as they'd been seated. He had wondered briefly whether it was the agent's appearance, he appeared to look like a cross between Alex Krycek and Peyton Ritter, but had soon realised that it was the man's personality that he disliked. It hadn't been much of a leap for Mulder to deduce this, as soon as the agent's eyes had settled on Scully's cleavage Mulder had began to seethe.

"We did." Mulder stated before an almost whispered voice came from beside him.

"He's a wonderful dancer." Scully murmured appearing unaware of the fact her words had been audible. Mulder smiled broadly at his partner before another whispered voice caught his attention.

"Thawed."

Mulder's gaze snapped to the two young agents across from him. He would have pegged them as a couple due to all the whispering into each other's ears they had done during the evening but their obvious ogling of every female in the room had given them away as heterosexuals. "Did you say something Agent Scardinski?"

"No." The man blatantly lied.

Mulder smiled tightly trying to ignore the troublesome twosome across the table and turned in his chair, so he was facing toward Scully once more. She had a very faraway look in her eyes. "You okay?" Mulder asked feeling concerned.

"Yessss." She stated as she placed her hand on his thigh... very high on his thigh. She sipped her drink once again, looking at him over the glass rim with hunger evident in her blue eyes.

Mulder was shocked by his partner's uncharacteristic touch and jumped involuntarily as her fingers inched higher. Feeling her hand almost scorch him through his dress pants, he quickly removed it in time to see her smile widely at him.

"What'sss the matter?" She cooed as she rubbed her foot up Mulder's calf. Mulder's jaw dropped at Scully's behaviour before he heard chuckling from across the table. Mulder looked at the two agents being entertained by Scully's actions.

"Looks like you melted the Ice Queen, Mulder." Agent Haskins, the other half of the twosome, stated.

"Watch your mouth." Mulder hissed in reply before he turned his attention once again to his date, she appeared completely un-phased by the statement. "Scully?" Mulder asked hesitantly. "Are you okay?"

Scully giggled as she sipped her drink. "I'm fine sm... sm... Ssssmoulder... relax." Scully raised her mineral water once more to take a sip but Mulder stopped her hand in mid air, taking the glass from her. She giggled again before asking. "Smoulder... what are you doing?"

"Scully... What are you drinking?"

"Mineral water silly... you got it for me." She replied as she playfully tapped him on the nose with her index finger.  
Mulder lifted the glass to his nose and took a sniff. 'Smells fine.' He thought before touching the glass to his lips to take a sip. The strong taste of vodka bombarded his senses immediately leaving him stricken.

"Who did this?" Mulder demanded pinning the two young agents across the table with his glare. The silence was deafening as several agents looked at him in confusion. He was almost sure that the agent responsible was the one who made the earlier 'Thawed' comment.  
Mulder looked directly at Agent Haskins furiously in dismay. "Whoever did this is a fool... She's just come back to work... she was shot... she's still on med's"  
Mulder looked back to Scully who was looking at him, completely confused by his behaviour. "Scully, what happens if you mix your meds with alcohol?"

"That, would be a verryyy bad idea... you know... you should never mix alcohol and med... med... medication."

Mulder looked at his partner with sympathy. "Hypothetically, what would happen?"

"That would all depend on amounts consumed... But Mulder..." Scully pleaded in a slightly slower then normal voice. "I wouldn't... it could cause a chemically induced coma."

"What?" Mulder squeaked seeing her struggling to keep her eyes open. Mulder glared at Haskins and Scardinski before hissing "If anything happens to her..."

The agents in front of him paled at the unfinished threat. They both shifted uncomfortably in their seats as the other agents around the table began to understand what they were witnessing.

Stroking Scully's cheek, Mulder looked intently into her eyes and asked, "Do you feel sick Scully?"

Scully smiled as she tried to focus on her partner. "Don't be silly..." Scully replied as she playfully pulled Mulder's bowtie. "How could I feel sick...? I haven't eaten all day."

"What?" Mulder asked alarmed by her words before furiously demanding in a hushed voice. "Why?"

"Well... I..." Scully regained some composure due to Mulder's tone. "I was running late, so I missed breakfast... then I was doing an au-autopsy, so I missed lunch and we were working on reports late... I didn't have time to get ready and have din-dinner." Scully stuttered.

Mulder looked at her guilt ridden. "Come on." He stated as he took her by the hand and pulled her to her feet briskly.

Scully struggled to maintain upright, then entwined her arms around Mulder's waist and buried her face in his chest.

"You're angry at me... You used that voice... I hate it when you're angry at me." Scully almost sobbed in a voice Mulder had never heard her use before.

Mulder wrapped his arms around her waist unconsciously and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of her hair as his eyes closed briefly. Stroking her back lightly Mulder's attention snapped back as he realised where they were. Glancing around the room quickly, he realised that their actions had got the attention of at least half the agents present. Smirking to himself, he deduced that the office pool stakes had just risen significantly.

Squeezing her lightly, he whispered, "I'm not angry... I'm just worried. Let's get you home to bed, okay?"

Scully looked up into her partners eyes, checking for his sincerity, as she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. She nodded in agreement before he promptly turned her, placed his hands safely on her waist and guided her towards the exit.

As they approached the door Scully's legs became uncooperative causing her to stumble slightly, drawing AD Skinner's attention.

Walter Skinner approached the two agents in front of him with caution. Noticing Mulder's hands on Scully's waist he hesitated before addressing her. "Is everything okay, Agent Scully?"

Scully looked up at Skinner and smiled as she rocked back on her heels and leaned against Mulder's chest. She looked up at her partner, too tired to answer herself, and waited for his response.

"No, she's not, Sir..." Mulder replied looking over her shoulder at the AD as he held her up then continued "...She hasn't eaten all day, she's still on her med's and some idiot has spiked her drink."

"What?" Skinner was shocked and appalled by the unexpected answer.

"I'm taking her home." Mulder added.

"Of course." Skinner murmured as he eyed Scully, now that he looked closer she seemed to be having trouble focusing on him and she appeared almost serene. "Are you sure you shouldn't take her straight to the hospital?"

"I'll call her doctor from her apartment and see what she suggests. If we need to go to the hospital then I will need to take her medication with us anyway... I doubt she will be able to recite the names." Mulder added looking down at his 'date' as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Call me if you need anything." Skinner stated his concern lacing his words.

Scully leaned back further into Mulder's body as she reached up stroking his cheek before addressing her boss and giggling. "Mulder's going to take me to bed, Sir."

Mulder coughed and looked wide-eyed down at his partner in shock before hastily addressing Skinner. "I'm not Sir... I swear!"

Skinner tried to suppress his smile at Mulder predicament. "What?" He stated curiously. "You mean you aren't going to tuck her in?"

Mulder swallowed hard before seeing the good humour in his boss's eyes. He turned his attention back to his partner. "You partner... are suppose to keep me out of trouble... not get me into it."

Author's notes - Hope you enjoyed as there is loads more to come. Now, hit that sweet little review button for me... ya know ya wanna.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's notes - Thanks for all the lovely feedback, it really helps keep me inspired. But on with the show... ummm, fic... 

x

Highway, Washington DC,  
Friday, 21:22pm

Mulder averted his eyes from the stretch of road before him to cast a glance at his partner as they sped towards their destination. Scully sat alongside him silently staring at the passing street lights with fascination, her eyes wide with awe as if she had never seen such an ingenious invention. Mulder smiled briefly at her childlike fascination before begrudgingly reminding himself of the reason behind it.

"Why do these things happen to us?" he asked rhetorically.

"Hum?" she hummed without removing her gaze from the twinkling lights.

"Never mind. Are you feeling okay?" Mulder asked concerned.

"No... I feel kinda funny." Scully replied in an uncertain whisper.

"Define funny?" Mulder asked, wondering whether he needed to pull the car over.

"Strange... I think someone may have put something in my drink." Scully slurred slightly as she tried to fit the puzzle pieces together.

"Really?" Mulder asked amused as he shook his head in wonder before he reassured her. "Don't worry partner. I've got your back."

"Ummm..." she sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the head rest.

"Hey, Scully... You have to stay awake for me." Mulder declared as he glanced from the road to his partner, then back to the road.

"Ummm, tired."

Seeing the road was clear he looked to his partner beseechingly. "Please try to stay awake... just until we get to the hospital, then I promise you can sleep."

"No hospital." Scully mumbled in response.

Mulder sighed as a hundred possible scenarios ran through his head, each one varying in severity. "We need to go, Scully. Just to get you checked out."

"No. No hospital... I don't wanna go to hospital..." Scully whined in a way that would make a five year old proud.

"Don't whine, Scully... It's not very attractive on you."

"Yeah right!" She scoffed. "Like you think anything is attractive on me."

"Excuse me!" Mulder exclaimed shocked and surprised by the bitterness of her words. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing." She sulked as she returned her attention to the passing scenery.

"No... What did you say?" Mulder prompted unable to pass the subject off that easily.

"Doesn't matter." Scully sighed wistfully.

Mulder looked at her defeated posture and took in the hopeless look in her eyes. "Apparently it does. Do you think you're not attractive?"

Scully shrugged her shoulders as she began to study her fingernails. He was very aware that people acted differently when they were intoxicated but the behaviour she was exhibiting to him was completely unexpected, he had never seen her be so open, even when highly medicated.

"Scully, you are very attractive."

A hand slipped up to brush away the tears from her eyes before she justified him with a response. "Yeah, that's why my dance card was so full tonight... Hell, you wouldn't have even asked me to dance if it hadn't been for that song."

Mulder looked at her with incredulity etched in his eyes. Her eyes closed once more as she tried to block out his words. "Scully? You are incredibly attractive... You're breath taking. Even when you're behaving like a drunken lush." He tried to lighten the mood slightly before adding seriously. "In all the time I have known you, I never realised you were insecure... you always seem so confident." Mulder sighed as he heard her breathing even and reached over to squeeze her thigh lightly. "Stay awake, Scully. Please."

"No hospital." She murmured through her hazy fog, as though their conversation had been a figment of his imagination.

"We'll see... I'll call Cecile and see what she suggests."

"Why?" Scully asked confused.

"Because she's a doctor and she can advise me what the best thing to do is."

"I'm a doctorrrr." She replied sleepily.

Mulder smiled at his partner. Having never seen her drunk before, he didn't know if she normally got so tired when she consumed alcohol. He had certainly not expected his normally demure partner to become so flirtatious under the influence. "You are not exactly yourself right now. So, that's the deal, take it or leave it."

"Ummm... 'kay."

"The deal's off if you fall asleep, Scully." He stated noting that she was yet to open her eyes again.

"I'll stay awake." She murmured as she slid further down in her seat appearing to have no intention of complying with her own words.

Mulder shook his head before swerving into the next lane to avoid a car that had just stopped without indication. Taking a deep breath he stated. "Sing to me."

"Hu... again?" Scully asked bemused by his sudden demand on her sleep addled brain.

"Yep, I need to know you're awake, Scully, but I need to concentrate on the road too." He confirmed as though this was the most logical solution.

Taking a deep breath Scully began. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog..."

Mulder rolled his eyes remembering fondly his partner's rendition of the song while stuck out in the Leon County woods. "Don't you know any other songs?"

Scully opened her eyes and pouted at Mulder before responding in a once again childlike fashion. "I like this one... I never got to sing the second verse last time... I wanna sing you the second verse..."

Mulder smiled as he mentally summoned up a child version of the women he knew so well. 'Bet she had her father wrapped around her little finger.' He thought before yielding. "Okay, sing it to me."

She continued without hesitation, skipping straight to her desired verse. "If I were the king of the world, Tell you what I'd do, I'd throw away the cars and the bars and the war, Make sweet love to you."

Mulder coughed realising that the flirtatious side of Scully had decided to reassert it's self. "I've never heard that bit before."

Scully allowed her eyes to rake over her partner before she murmured longingly. "I wish I were the king of the world."

"Wouldn't you be a queen?" Mulder quipped.

"Semantics... If I were the king, I'd get to..." Scully's sentence drifted off unfinished as she lifted her legs up to her chest and curled into a ball, leaning against the car window.

Mulder noted her withdrawal but decided it was best to leave further questioning until she was fully in control of her words. "Not much further now... You still with me?"

"I'll always be with you." Scully purred in a half doze.

Mulder shook his head in amusement as he turned into the street containing Scully's apartment building. Thanking his lucky stars, he pulled into a parking space just across from her building. Getting Scully into the car had been more of a challenge then he had anticipated, so getting her up to her apartment was looking daunting.

Briefly he wondered whether to leave her in the car while he ran up to her apartment and collected her meds. He would be able to head straight to the hospital then without further argument but he quickly realised that he wasn't willing to take the chance of her waking up alone.

Skirting around the car he opened her door quietly before crutching down next to her. He was unable to resist stroking her face gently, causing her to stir.

"Hey partner... lets get you up to the apartment so I can ring Cecile." Scully's eyes opened slowly as she took in her surroundings before looking at Mulder in confusion. "You gonna help me out here?"

Scully blinked rapidly as she tried to move her limbs but even though her mind had awoken, her body remained too weary to move. Mulder unclipped her belt for her as she looked at him in awe.

"Scully?" Mulder asked concerned. "Are you okay? You think you can get up on your own?" Scully shook her head slightly from side to side as she regained control of her arms. Placing her hands square on Mulder's chest she slipped them up and laced her fingers behind his head.

"You want me to carry you?" He asked confused. Scully buried her face in the crock of Mulder's neck as she nodded her head. Lacing one arm behind her back and the other beneath her knees he lifted her effortlessly from the car and cradled her close to his body.

"Thank you." She mumbled as Mulder bumped the car door with his hip before pressing the central locking button on his key.

"Anytime, partner." Mulder stated relieved that she was allowing him to help her. She was normally so independent, even in her times of need, that it would literally pain him to see her struggle.

As he neared the building he wondered briefly how he was going to open the door while holding his partner until he saw the building super opening the door on his way out. "Hold the door." Mulder called as he walked them briskly up the steps.

"Mr Mulder." The super stated as he eyed his tenant anxiously. "Is Miss Scully okay?"

Mulder looked down at his partner who seemed to be sleeping contentedly. Nodding his head slightly he replied. "She's fine... Just tired... It's been one of those weeks." He added lamely as he passed through the doorway. "Thanks."

Pressing the elevator button the doors opened instantly to admit the two agents. As Mulder stood in the elevator he realise how incredibly light his partner felt in his arms.

"Have you been skipping lots of meals partner?" Mulder asked concerned. Scully seemed to stiffen slightly in his arms before burrowing her face deeper into his neck. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." Mulder declared as the doors pinged open once more.

Walking briskly down the corridor he stopped at her apartment door realising how impossible the task of holding his partner and opening the door would be. Still having the keys looped over his finger he asked Scully for assistance. "You think you can get this Scully?"

She stirred and looked at the door before taking the keys and aiming them at the keyhole... once, twice, three times.

"Stay still." She demanded.

"I didn't move." Mulder replied perplexed.

"Not you silly... the door." She replied, immediately inciting Mulder to laugh out loud.

Still chuckling Mulder released her legs and lowered her to her feet as he kept his other arm securely around her waist. "Down you go Scully. Here..." He stated taking the keys and inserting them in the lock without difficulty. Scully looked at him in wonder as though he had just preformed the most amazing magic trick she had ever seen.

She took two wobbly steps into the apartment before she started to slip down his body. "Where do you think you're going?" Mulder asked as he hoisted her back into his arms. Eyeing the couch questionably he decided the bed was a better option.

Kicking the front door shut with his heel, he quickly crossed to the bedroom and laid Scully on top of the bed sheets. She had already gone back to sleep he realised upon hearing her sigh contentedly. Staying close he looked at her relaxed facial features as he brushed a gentle caress over her cheek.

"Why us?" he repeated before retrieving his cell from his pocket. Crossing to the doorway, so he wouldn't disturb Scully, he dialled Cecile's number.

Mulder waited three rings as he listened to Scully's even breathing until a familiar voice answered.

"Mulder?" Queried the soft and gentle voice of Cecile.

"Cecile?" Mulder asked for confirmation.

"Hey handsome..." Cecile flirted lightly, unsure of why she would be receiving a call from her oldest friend's significant other, well significant other as far as she was concerned. "...What can I do for you?"

"Medical advice." Mulder stated then waited a breath before continuing. "What would happen if Scully mixed alcohol with her meds?"

Cecile furrowed her brow as she recalled what she had prescribed her friend when she had been rushed into her emergency room. "That would be a bad idea, Mulder."

"That's what she said." Mulder stated exasperated. "What would the ramifications be Cecile?" Mulder asked desperately.

Hearing the plea and desperation in his voice Cecile answered immediately. "How much has she had Mulder?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know??? This is serious." Cecile stated angrily.

"I... We were at this FBI thing and I thought she was drinking mineral water... She started acting... out of character, so I checked her drink... It was vodka and it was strong." Mulder replied honestly.

"What?? But Dana knows better then that?" Cecile asked confused.

"She does... I think it was spiked... I just don't understand how she didn't realise."

Realisation dawned on Cecile as she thought about the prescribed meds. "Oh Mulder... One of the meds she's on, a side effect is that it kills your taste buds until you stop taking it... She might not have been able to taste it. Is there anyway you can find out how much she drank?"

"Maybe... Is it important?"

"Yes. Any amount of alcohol with her meds could be dangerous... and she is such a slight thing... It wouldn't take much to..."

"To what?" Mulder asked anxiously.

"Mulder, she could slip into a comma..."

Mulder exhaled shapely as he paced back to the bed and checked Scully's breathing. "She said that might happen... I had hoped she was exaggerating." Scully signed at the feeling of Mulder's cool fingers and turned onto her side.

"If she has had a lot... her system could go into shock and shut down completely."

"Oh God!" Mulder exclaimed.

"Where are you now Mulder?" Cecile asked going into complete doctor mode.

"Her apartment. Should I take her straight to the emergency rooms?" Mulder asked panicked.

"No... You need to find out how much she had... If she needs the hospital then call an ambulance, it's Friday night, the A&E departments will be heaving but an ambulance will get you straight through. How is she now? How's her breathing?"

"It's normal." Mulder replied evenly. "She's sleeping... I tried to keep her awake but she kept saying she was tired... She just seems a little drunk but... I've never seen her drunk; I don't know how she normally acts."

"I have. How was she acting?" Cecile asked using a soft tone to help calm Mulder.

"She got tired, emotional and very giggly... then she started acting..." Mulder trailed off unsure how best to describe his partner behaviour.

"...Flirtatious?" Cecile asked.

"Yes."

"Well that's good... that's the classic drunken Dana Scully... not that I've seen her like that for a while." Hearing Mulder sigh, she hastened to reassure him. "Relax Mulder... she doesn't flirt with just anyone."

Mulder smiled weakly at her comment, he was well aware of Cecile's matchmaking mission in life. Scully had even told him how good Cecile was at finding the perfect partners for her friends. He'd been left wondering if Cecile had told his partner how she had been trying to coax him into asking Scully out on a date.

"Right, so here's the game plan. You are going to try and find out how much alcohol Dana has consumed. You are going to watch her like a hawk and if she starts breathing rapidly or burning up you are going to ring an ambulance and then you will ring me. Got all that?"

"Yeah, thanks Cecile."

"Anytime Mulder... She should be fine as long as she didn't drink too much Vodka... as long as it was shots and not half bottles then we should be okay. The best thing to do is to try and get the vodka out of her system... You need to make her sick. It's gonna hurt like hell... sorry, but it's the best thing. Now, is there anything else I should know before I go?"

Mulder bit his lip as he racked his mind for any more details that might be significant before realising the making her sick bit might not be that easy. "Yeah... She hasn't eaten anything today."

"What??? Is she trying to give herself an ulcer? She knows to eat with those pills. I swear for someone who is so intelligent she can be incredibly stupid sometimes." Cecile nearly shouted with irritation.

"Does it affect her condition?" Mulder asked worried.

"Yes... but thankfully in a good way. If her stomach was empty then the alcohol would have affected her more quickly. How long was she acting strangely?"

"Not long... She was tired anyway but she was giggly for maybe fifteen minutes before I got her out of there... I drove straight here and called you."

"Good, that's good, Mulder. I don't think we need to worry too much... To have drunk the amounts I am worried about on an empty stomach... she would have been dancing on the tables." Cecile stated amused.

"So, you think she will be okay? Should I just let her sleep it off?" Mulder asked anxious to do the right thing.

"Still try and find out how much she drunk... if you aren't sure whether it is too much, call me back. Make her sick too, get whatever she has had out of her system... she won't like it but if you have to, stick your fingers down her throat."

Mulder winced at the thought but was willing to do anything to help his partner. "Okay, so find out what she had then make her sick. Keep an eye on her breathing and make sure she doesn't start to burn up. Then put her to bed."

"Right, to be honest that is all a hospital would do at the moment. If she does get worse then ... well you know what to do."

"Ambulance, then you."

"And there was Dana telling me you weren't good at following orders." Cecile laughed.

"I'll have to have words with her tomorrow." Mulder replied, amused and slightly relieved. Scully turned again on the bed so she was now facing Mulder, brushing his hand over her arm Mulder was shocked to find her cold. "She's cold, Cecile."

Cecile smiled inwardly knowing her friend was in the best of care. "Relax, that's not a bad thing, she probably just needs a blanket. There is one more thing that you need to be aware of though, she won't like it... Tomorrow, she can't take any meds."

"What?" Mulder asked paling. "But she has been wincing at work this week even on those things."

"I'm sorry but that is the nature of her wound. We can't risk topping up the drugs in her system when you can't be sure what she has consumed, especially when she has not been eating meals. If she puts up a fight then get her to call me... I wanna have a few words with her anyway."

Mulder smiled with sympathy knowing that Scully would feel like hell tomorrow. "Okay. Thanks... I'll make some calls, see what I can find out and call you back tonight if I have any problems... If all is well then me or Scully will speak to you tomorrow, Thanks again."

"Night, Mulder." Mulder clicked the disconnect button before pressing the automatic memory four button on his phone. While waiting for the rings Mulder moved to the end of the bed and unbuckled Scully's shoes before slipping them off her feet one at a time.

"Skinner." The deep baritone voice on the other end of the line declared.

"Sir? It's Mulder. I need to know how much alcohol was used to spike Scully's drink. Is there anyway you can find out for me?" Mulder pleaded.

"Who do you think did it Mulder?" Skinner stated evenly.

"I think... No, I know that it was either Scardinski or Haskins." Mulder replied.

"I'm on it." Skinner declared as he hit the disconnect button.

x

So... Will Mulder survive the night with a drunken partner? Will Cecile kill Scully? And just what will Skinner do to those two pesky troublesome agents?

If you want more let me know with feedback. I hope you do because I am really enjoying writing this fic.

Big thank you to enpauriel for the Beta read, you're the best. Cheers also to Matt for your input.

Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there, thank you for all the lovely feedback. Keep them coming and I will keep on posting : ) 

x

FBI Function,  
Washington DC,  
Friday, 22:03pm,

Walter Skinner spied his prey with ease amongst the sea of black tuxedos and evening gowns. They stood out like leopards without spots with their ill-fitting tuxes and their roguish mannerisms. Skirting around the room stealthily he hugged the shadows, appearing almost panther like in his pursuit.

Remaining undetected in his hunt until the last possible moment, he struck, stalking across the barest of distances then grabbing both men by the scruff of their tuxes and hurling them through the rooms side exit. They were noticed by a mere select few agents, those who knew better than to question the AD's behaviour.

"What the...?" The agents began to protest in unison until they realised who their captor was. They obediently stepped further into the darkened cloakroom and hesitantly turned to be addressed.

Skinner eyed the duo before him, both appeared green around the gills and both were slightly inebriated. Deciding to try and regain his professionalism after manhandling his agents he spoke in a cool and detached voice. "I just received a very disturbing call from Agent Mulder... Would either of you like to hazard a guess at what the conversation was regarding?"

Both agents eyed him curiously as if neither of them could fully comprehend or address his question.

"Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Agents Mulder and Scully left quite abruptly, Sir." Agent Haskins stammered.

"I am aware of that Agent Haskins... Are you aware of the reason for their swift departure?" Skinner asked pinning the duo before him with his gaze.

"Agent Mulder was raving like a lunatic." Agent Scardinski stated maliciously.

"Really." Skinner narrowed his eyes. "Are you aware that Agent Scully's drink was spiked this evening?" Both agents paled under his scrutiny, neither having envisioned this course of interrogation.

Taking off his glasses the AD pocketed them and addressed the agents with a frank expression. "Let's cut the crap shall we... Which one of you did it?"

Silence rained as the agents feigned shock at the accusation.

"I'm not fucking around here. This is serious... I'm talking about Agent Scully's health." Skinner raised his voice with desperation and pinned the duo with a deadly stare whilst balling his fists.

"We..." Agent Haskins squeaked as he shifted guiltily from foot to foot. "We both did."

"Both of you?" Skinner hesitated. Taking a deep breath, he unclenched is fists as he refocused the conversation. "What did you give her?"

"Vodka." Scardinski replied in a very blasé manor.

"How much?" Skinner enquired feeling his blood boiling beneath the surface.

"Not much." Haskins muttered receiving another glare from the AD.

"I put a double in her first glass." Scardinski declared arrogantly.

"And I put a double in her second drink." Haskins admitted regretfully then added. "And her third."

"No." Scardinski stated obviously proud of his confession. "I put the double in her third."

"But..." Haskin argued confused. "I'm sure I did."

Skinner shook his head in dismay before stating the obvious. "You both put doubles in her third drink. That's eight shots of vodka."

"She barely touched the third drink though..." Haskins murmured before lowering his eyes to the floor.

"Yeah." Scardinski interjected. "Mulder realised something was going on... I don't know how he knew... It was almost ... spooky." The agent smirked, inciting Skinner's wrath.

"What the hell were you both thinking??? You are FBI agents not boys at some fraternity party." Skinner frowned rubbing his temple, he hadn't felt this much tension since losing Mulder and Scully as his direct subordinates. "I will see you both at eight o'clock on Monday morning in my office to advise you of a date for the formal disciplinary hearing."

"What? You can't be serious... Disciplinary? What for?"

"For behaviour unbecoming of an FBI agent, Agent Scardinski and Don't You Dare question me again." Skinner hissed, unconsciously broadening his shoulders into a more imposing stance.

"But we were just messing around. Trying to melt her inhibitions... Jesus, she could've sunk the Titanic." Scardinski stated coldly.

Skinner resolve snapped so quickly that even he couldn't predict his actions. Grabbing the agent firmly, he spun him and pinned him hard, face first, against the wall. Grasping his wrist he lifted it high up his back eliciting a squeal from his victim. Eyeing the other half of the double act, Haskins stepped back in compliance making it obvious that he had no intention of intervening.

"One more comment like that and I will snap it." Skinner hissed, punctuating his words by bending the agent's arm into a precariously unnatural position. "Did you even 'think' to ask her why she was being distant?" Skinner hissed close to the agent's ear.

"No..." the agent winced, but having consumed too much Dutch courage he added "...but everyone knows she's always icy." Scardinski screeched in pain as his elbow let out a deafening cracking noise.

"If you had of asked..." Skinner continued maintaining the pressure on the agent's wrist. "...you would have discovered that she was near-fatally wounded last month by a fellow agent, someone from your graduating class I don't doubt. You would also have discovered that she only returned to work last week, against doctors advice." Shoving the squirming agent into the wall a little harder he continued. "And you then might have discovered through 'investigation' that she is still on medication that should under no circumstances be mixed with alcohol."

"Arghhhh." The agent cried as Skinner punctuated his last statement with a smidgen more applied pressure.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes Sir." Scardinski whimpered.

"Sir." Haskins echoed deeply, reminding Skinner there was a witness to this little altercation.

Stepping back Skinner eyed the two broken men before him and realised what restraint Mulder had shown earlier in the evening. Knowing that Mulder never left home without his weapon, he was amazed that the two agents in front of him had not been seriously wounded. He wasn't so sure that he would have shown the same restraint had he had his weapon to hand.

"Eight o'clock, Monday morning." Skinner stated before adding with venom. "Now get out of my sight."

Scardinski paled and hissed in pain as Haskins assisted him to the door briskly before they were halted in their steps.

"Agents... If anything happens to her... you won't need to worry about losing your badges... It will be your lives, if not by Mulder's hand, then by mine." It wasn't a threat. It was a promise.

Pacing the cloakroom for a few moments Skinner took a couple of deep breaths and tried to calm himself. Placing his glasses back on he dialled Mulder's number and heard it ring once before being answered.

"Mulder." Mulder stated agitated.

"Vodka, eight shots."

"Eight?" Mulder squeaked rubbing a hand down his thigh as he perched on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, though I think it was more like four... apparently there were four shots in her last drink but that was when you realised what was going on so she didn't drink much of it."

"Four... Okay, that sounds a bit better." Mulder stated breathing a sigh of relief as he massaged his temple.

"I'm not sure if we should trust those imbeciles though." Skinner stated uncertainly.

"Sir!" Mulder exclaimed unable to suppress the surprise in his voice at hearing the distain in his boss's tone.

"What? They are, I mean, they are completely idiotic... even you wouldn't pull a stupid stunt like that."

"Ummm... Thanks, I think." Mulder replied unsure if he should feel complimented or insulted.

"You know what I mean..." Skinner replied as though he were talking to an old friend instead of the man that had given him so many migraines over the years. He realised in actuality that he was talking to both. "How's she doing?"

"She's sleeping at the moment. Cecile, ummm... Scully's old friend and her doctor from New York advised me to only take her to hospital if she consumed a vast amount of alcohol. I think we should be okay with four shots... Do you think they were telling the truth?" Mulder asked feeling slightly concerned as he looked down at his partner who was lying innocently oblivious to his inner turmoil.

"I... I don't know." Skinner hesitated as he pinched the bridge of his nose once more. "Scardinski seemed rather proud of himself. I think he would have been boasting about it... if he had have given her more."

"So it was Scardinski?" Mulder clarified as he began to formulate a suitable punishment, he had been so determined to get Scully to safety that the thought hadn't entered his mind sooner.

"And Haskins... It was both of them."

"...Why?" Mulder asked, stroking a lock of hair from Scully's eyes before placing his hand above the swell of her breasts to measure the pace of her heartbeat. He could understand people targeting him but why her?

"I don't know Mulder." Skinner replied honestly pacing the cloakroom once more. "How did this even happen? Agent Scully is an attractive woman, why wasn't she watching her drink?" Skinner asked rationally.

"With all due respect, Sir, she was in a room full of FBI agents... Why would she think she had to?" Mulder defended his partner even though he knew Skinner was just trying to think through the evening's events.

"You're right of course. I just... Why do these things keep happening to the two of you?"

Mulder smiled hearing the same exasperation in his boss's voice that had been in his own earlier. "I keep asking myself the same question... I just can't believe that, for once in my life, I wasn't being overly paranoid and look what happened."

"This isn't your fault, Mulder. If anything it's mine... I was the one who convinced you both to attend this evening." Skinner argued as he hit the wall with his palm.

Mulder smiled knowing they were both guilty of being over protective as far as Scully was concerned. "If she hears us talking like this... she'll kick our asses."

"Yeah, what else is new?" Skinner remarked before changing the subject. "What else did Dr. Cecile say?"

"That I need to keep a close watch on Scully... monitor her temperature and breathing. Apparently it is a good thing that she didn't eat today... that is how I noticed her odd behaviour so quickly."

"Well, that's something at least. Why exactly hasn't Agent Scully eaten all day?" Skinner asked, concern lacing his tone once more. "What I mean is... is this something we should be worried about?"

"Yes and no. Yes, because she is supposed to eat with her meds but no, she doesn't have an eating disorder, if that's what you're asking me." Mulder stated almost amused by the absurdity of the thought.

"You're sure?"

"Trust me, we spend a lot of time together... I would know. Besides, you should see the way she wolfs down the Hershey bars the third week of every month."

Skinner laughed out loud at Mulder's very male observation. "Okay, I'll take your word for it."

"Cecile said I have to keep Scully off her meds tomorrow and that I need to try and get as much alcohol as possible out of her system tonight." Mulder stated running a hand through his already tousled hair.

"Out of her system?" Skinner asked confusion creasing his brow.

"Yeah, so if you'll excuse me, Sir... I have to go and help my partner barf... oh, I am really not good with puke." Mulder sighed.

"The things we do for love, hey Mulder."

"Don't I know it!"

"Can you keep me apprised of Scully's condition... I know you don't report to me anymore but..." Skinner trailed off not knowing how to justify his request.

"I'll call you in the morning, Sir." Mulder stated reassuringly before hitting the disconnect button and pocketing his phone.

Looking at the prone figure of his partner on her bed he shed his tux jacket and tossed it in the direction of her rocking chair, swiftly followed by his bowtie. Unclipping his cufflinks he placed them on the bedside cabinet before rolling up his shirtsleeves.

Allowing his eyes to trail over his partner once more he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Right, lets do this..."

x

So, Can Mulder make Scully barf? Will Skinner seek further retribution? Will Mulder continue to hatch his evil revenge plan on the troublesome duo and if so, just how will he execute them... _I mean_ it? Oh, the things we do for love...

Thanks to Enpauriel for the beta, I still don't know how you do it but you're the best.

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, let me know by reviewing or e-mailing me directly. Apologies if you feel cheated by the lack of Mulder/Scully moments in this chapter but I promise I am already making up for it in chapter four.

Stay tuned for further installments...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait - Life got in the way. Thank you for all the lovely feedback, apologies for not getting back to you all individually. 

Enjoy...

x

Scully's Apartment.  
George Town.  
Friday, 22.27pm.

Mulder stood watching his partner and exhaled as he tried to formulate a plan of action. Kicking his shoes off and into the corner of the room he unfastened the top two buttons of his shirt while assessing his options.

He observed his partner sleeping contentedly before looking to the en-suite bathroom then back to his partner once more. Scully whimpered slightly in her sleep and wriggled down the bed causing her dress to ride up on her small frame.

"Not in that dress." Mulder muttered before crossing to her dressing room table and opening the first small drawer on the top row. He was greeted with the sight of perfumes and cosmetics so swiftly moved onto the next. Opening the second drawer he saw a collection of silk, lace and cotton panties. Shutting the drawer briskly he muttered to himself "Don't even go there."

Pulling the third drawer open with trepidation he spied the items he had been searching for, a set of neatly folded plaid pyjamas. Crossing back to his partner's side, he placed the set on the side of the bed and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Hey partner, wakey-wakey."

Scully stirred only enough to turn onto her back and sigh contentedly.

"Come on, Scully. Time to wake up." Her eyes fluttered beneath her lids as she stretched in a feline like way.

"Don't wanna go to school today." She mumbled in her sleep-  
induced haze.

Mulder smirked at her uncharacteristic reply as he gently rubbed the length of her arm. "I was expecting 'what time is it?'... Come on you, time to get you into your proper sleeping attire."

Her eyes opened slowly as she tried to focus before they latched onto Mulder. A lazy grin spread across her face as she stared up doe eyed. "Hey, Smoulder."

"Hey, Scully." Mulder replied unable to stop himself from chuckling with amusement. "Time to get you ready for bed."

"Really?" Scully purred arching her brow.

Mulder closed his eyes briefly and counted to five as he willed his body not to react to her. If anything she seemed more drunk now than she had a few minutes ago, and that thought alone scared him more than he was willing to admit. Taking her hands he pulled her into a seated position and turned her so that her legs dangled off the side of the bed. "Really." He declared calmly.

Scully's hands found his cotton-clad chest as she looked deeply into his eyes. Moving her fingers to where his bow tie had been she pouted. "Oh... I wanted to take that off."

Smiling widely Mulder jested. "Maybe next time."

"Ummm, next time." She slurred contentedly as she buried her face in his crisp white shirt and closed her eyes.

"Hey Scully..." Mulder stated as he looked down at the mound of red curls atop her head pinned back from her face. Tracing his fingers over the nape of her neck he felt the small microchip that lay just beneath her skin before finding the clasp of her necklace. Unclasping it hesitantly he then moved to her earrings. "No going back to sleep."

Mulder hooked his fingers under her jaw and turned her face so he could unclasp her other earring before removing the pins from her hair. Moving down onto his haunches he looked directly into her clear blue eyes. Blinking through tired eyes she met his gaze.

"You can manage from here right?" He asked flicking his eyes to the plaid pyjamas that lay next to her.

"Sure." She sighed.

Mulder gave a slight nod before turning and walking back to her dresser. Placing the earrings and necklace in her jewellery box, he allowed his fingers to trace the Apollo key ring that took pride of place in the centre of her prized possessions. Turning back to Scully he saw that she had collapsed back on the bed and was already half asleep.

"Hey." Mulder stated as he strode back across the room and grasped her hands, pulling her back into an upright position. Scully fluttered her lashes at Mulder and looked at him wide eyed in a pleading fashion. "No fair... If I let you sleep in this dress, you will kill me tomorrow." He stated beseechingly.

"Ummm..." Scully sighed in agreement before looking at the pyjamas that lay next to her and wrinkling her nose. "Don't wanna wear those... I only wear them on assignment."

"Okay... What do you want to wear?"

"Comfy clothes."

Mulder smiled before looking back to her dresser. "Okay... Where are your comfy clothes?"

"Bottom drawer."

Nodding his head Mulder took the pyjamas and moved back to the dresser before placing them neatly back in their drawer and opening the bottom drawer. "Plaid shirt?" Mulder asked, amused that the shirt was virtually the same as her pyjama top.

"No, the one under it." She replied sleepily.

Moving the shirt aside he revealed a navy t-shirt. "The blue t-shirt?" Mulder asked as he unfolded the shirt. "The large blue t-shirt?" He amended before turning the shirt and gasping. "My Knick's t-shirt!" Mulder exclaimed in surprise.

"Nah-ah." Scully argued as she shook her head from side to side enthusiastically. "My Knick's t-shirt."

"Funny." Mulder stated as he crossed back to her side. "Looks just like mine... even down to the hole I made in the shoulder when I caught it on a nail."

Scully smiled wide and giggled. "Coincidence."

"Contrived coincidence maybe." Mulder jested as he placed the t-shirt beside her. Mulder hesitated before asking again. "You will manage, right?"

"Sure." She repeated allowing him the opportunity to bow out of the situation appeased.

"Okay, call me when you're done." Mulder walked towards the door breathing a sigh of relief. He was more than willing to help his partner but he was only human after all.

Reaching the doorway he heard a loud thud causing him to spin on his heels immediately. He was confronted with the sight of Dana Scully sat in a heap on the floor looking very confused.

"What...? Are you okay?" Mulder asked, momentarily frozen on the spot.

"Yeah..." She replied as she knelt more comfortably and tried to look over her shoulder whilst twisting her arms around behind her back. "...Well, I will be as soon as this zip stops running away."

Mulder was unable to suppress the laugh that bubbled to the surface and the confused look on her face only made him laugh harder as he walked back to her. Hooking his hands around her waist he hoisted her back onto the bed. "Would you like me to help?"

"Are you going to undress me?" Scully cooed with a mischievous look in her eyes as she arched her brow.

Mulder swallowed the lump that formed in his throat before replying. "If you want me to?"

"More than you could imagine." She purred wistfully before pouting and slurring slightly. "But you've never even kissed me."

Mulder shook his head as he worried his lip avoiding her eyes. "You are playing a dangerous game Agent Scully."

"I don't play games Agent Mulder." She declared in her most professional voice. Mulder searched her eyes for confirmation that she was in control but his reaction only made her giggle further.

Mulder placed his arms around her waist and found the zip's tag easily, lowering it slightly he then reached for the t-shirt. "You... are drunk." He declared partly to inform her but mainly to remind himself of their predicament.

"Maybe." She slurred.

"Ummm..." Mulder murmured as he pulled the t-shirt over her head.

"Hummm..." Scully giggled as she looked down at the t-shirt bunched around her neck and the dress beneath it. "I thought I was the one who was drunk? ... You have to take my dress off before putting my t-shirt on, silly."

Mulder smirked. "I am well aware of that Miss Scully but this way allows us both to retain some dignity and perhaps a little modesty."

"Oh." Scully pouted dejected. "You don't wanna see me naked?"

"I've seen you naked."

"Have not." She argued.

"Have too." Mulder jested as he slipped her dress sleeve down her arm then pulled her arm through the hole in the t-  
shirt.

"When?" Scully asked petulantly.

"In Antarctica."

"Oh."

"At the time I was more concerned with getting you out of there than ogling your body." Mulder added as he pulled her dress sleeve down her other arm.

"'kay."

"Good job I have a photographic memory or that moment would have been lost on me." Mulder leered pulling her other arm into the t-shirt.

"Really?" Scully asked looking suddenly very pleased.

"Hmmm." Mulder confirmed as the t-shirt hem fell around her waist. Looping his arms around her once again he lowered her zip completely. "Lift your hips Scully."

Scully gently thrust her hips up allowing Mulder to slip her dress down over them and off her legs in one fluid movement. Gathering the flimsy dress in his hands he stood and strode to the wardrobe. Grabbing an empty hanger he positioned the dress over it with care and hooked it over the wardrobe door. It wasn't that he felt the need to suddenly be orderly, even though it was Scully's immaculate apartment, in reality he really needed to allow himself a little space and distance.

"You know..." Mulder mumbled as he caressed the dress's soft fabric for a moment. "Plenty of men this evening imagined taking you out of this dress... somehow though, this wasn't exactly the scenario in mind."

Scully giggled lightly behind him, a sound that he longed to hear more often under better circumstances. "Mulder?"

"Yes." Mulder replied as he tried to regroup and maintain his self-control.

"I'm still wearing my underwear."

"Of course you are." Mulder stated in confusion as he began to turn. "What kind of man do you take..." Mulder's sentence evaded him momentarily as he took in the sight of his partner.

His breath was literally pulled from his body as he observed his partner's dishevelled appearance. The t-shirt she was wearing was at least three sizes too big for her slender frame, yet it managed to emphasise all her natural womanly curves in just the right fashion. The hem of the garment was bunched around her waist slightly in the position it had fallen in allowing Mulder to see the barest glimpse of the tops of her lace stockings. Her tousled hair hung loosely around her face allowing her an innocent appearance that would have remained unmarred had it not been for the smoky gaze in her eyes.

"...me for." Mulder finished his sentence in a squeak.

"No silly..." Scully giggled. "I meant I can't sleep in my underwear... because normally, when I am in my own bed... I don't wear anything at all." She purred realising the effect she was having on her partner.

Mulder's eyes grew wide at her suggestion before he stammered a reply. "You can't ask me to... I can't..." Mulder choked on his words.

"But Mulder..." She purred as she swung her feet and innocently toed the carpet. "I couldn't manage a zip, how can I possibly manage a bra clasp?"

Mulder coughed and crossed his arms over his chest before replying definitively. "You'll just have to try."

"Okay... but this might take a while." Scully replied with a sigh as she attempted to grasp the hem of the t-shirt. Her distance perception seemed to be a little out of focus so it took her three endeavours to capture the fabric. Grasping the material firmly she began to raise the hem.

"Woah, what are you doing?"

"Taking my underwear off, silly."

"I just put that t-shirt on you."

"Well, how can I take my bra off otherwise?"

"Every woman knows how to remove a bra without removing her top." Mulder stated sceptically.

"Not me." Scully lied.

"Put your arms up the back of your top, without removing it, and undo the clasp."

"Okay." Scully complied with Mulder's instructions and reached up behind her back grasping the bra clasp. She pulled the strap away from her body as she fiddled with the clasp, finding the task more challenging than normal with the alcohol in her system. "Oooowww..." She screamed and jerked as the strap pinged back against her skin.

Mulder bit his lip in an attempt to stop himself from laughing but was unable to suppress a small chuckle.

"It's not funny." Scully whined without mirth. "I can't do it..." She pouted before whimpering as she pressed her fingers against the square gauze on her back. "That really hurt."

Mulder strode across the room instantly, all humour having disappeared from the situation. "It hurt? You didn't pull a stitch, did you?"

"No, it just hurt." She mumbled embarrassed as she looked down at her silk clad legs.

Kneeling down in front of her, Mulder hooked his finger under her chin and lifted until she met his gaze. "You're sure?"

Scully nodded her head shyly in response.

"Okay." He stated before guiding his arms innocently around her and slipping them under the back of her t-shirt. Finding her bra clasp easily he unclasped the offending item before lowering her t-shirt back down. Nimbly working his fingers up the t-shirt sleeves, he located the bra straps and lowered them before gently manoeuvring her arms out of the confining garment. Moving his hands once more beneath her t-shirt Mulder took great care not to brush his fingers against her exposed skin before locating the trim of her bra and pulling it free from her body. "Hey presto!"

"Thank you." Scully whispered sweetly as she shifted her weight forward to the edge of the bed, raising the hem of the t-shirt and exposing the lacy tops of her stockings completely.

Mulder's breath caught in his throat as he studied the intricate pattern of lace. "These next huh?" Scully nodded silently at Mulder's question. "Okay but... you're killing me here, Scully."

Placing her hands gently on Mulder's chest she smiled coyly as she ran her fingers upwards in a gentle caress before resting her palms on his shoulders and grasping them slightly as she shifted her weight to one side.

Mulder's gaze travelled past the lace-trimmed stockings and up her body, absorbing the subtle details of her figure. Passing the curve of her hips and the gentle dip of her waist his eyes lingered absently at the swell of her breasts before gently caressing her slender neck. Mulder fixated on the pout of her mouth in longing as she silently licked her lips in anticipation.

Realising he was blatantly perusing his partner's body he averted his eyes to meet hers. A smoky, dangerous yet mischievous look was present in her eyes, causing Mulder to swallow hard. Their mouths were mere inches apart allowing him to feel her warm breath against his lips.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he returned his attention to the task in hand. Gently running his fingers around the rim of her stocking he loosened the hold before beginning to smooth the silk downward in a gentle caress. He allowed himself to lightly trace the soft skin beneath his fingertips and guiltily savoured the moment.

Mulder placed the stocking to the side of him along side her bra as he breathed a sigh of relief. 'One down, one to go...' he thought absently as he settled back on his knees.

Closing his eyes for a moment he wondered what had gotten him into this situation. 'Should I kill them or thank them?' Mulder contemplated as he felt Scully's toes work their way up his thigh.

"Hey, watch where you're putting those toes..." Mulder pleaded as he felt his resolve slipping while Scully's toes played with the fly of his trousers.

"I am." She replied seductively as she gazed at him through her long lashes. Mulder's breath caught in his throat as he eyed his partner's naughty expression before positioning his fingers to brush the top of her other stocking.

"Who'd have thought..." Mulder murmured trying to lighten the situation as his fingers drew her other stocking down her thigh, allowing his fingertips to once again caress her soft yet firm skin before they dipped into the sensitive area behind her knee. "... That Dana Scully would be such a flirtatious vixen under the influence."

"Ummm, and with you a Fox, what a pair we make..." Scully whispered, her double entendre not wasted on her partner.

Mulder rolled his eyes as he slipped the silk down her calf while shaking his head in amusement. "I should have seen that one coming..."

"You don't always see what is right in front of you." Scully mumbled daringly.

Mulder's eyes met hers as he drew the stocking off her foot, gently stroking the sole of her foot and making her shiver.

"No?" Mulder asked before deciding that it was too much of a loaded question. "Are we done here?"

Shaking her head with a small smirk she replied "Nope." before leaning back on her elbows and thrusting her hips up playfully. "Panties."

"Pant..?" Mulder gasped dumbfounded before drawing in a deep breath. Steeling himself momentarily, he ran his fingers up her thighs and grasped the flimsy fabric between his fingers and thumbs before pulling the garment down her legs unceremoniously. "Done. Let's get you moving." He declared pulling her to her feet and leading her around the room towards the bathroom in an attempt to sober her up.

"Sounds good to me." She whispered as she rubbed her body sensually against Mulder.

"That's not what I meant."

"You're no fun."

"Ummm..." Mulder replied as he led her to the bathroom.

"I don't need the bathroom, Smoulder." Scully murmured confused.

"Good, my partnerly charms don't extend that far."

"Extend huh?" Scully raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"You never stop do you?" Mulder stated shocked and amused.

"Nope." She giggled.

Deciding that it was safer to steer away from that conversation, Mulder changed the subject as he flicked on the bathroom light. "Cecile said I have to get the alcohol out of your system."

"Cecile's here?" Scully asked confused as she turned in an attempt to spot her elusive friend.

"No, when I called her." Mulder smiled reassuring her.

"Oh..." She murmured furrowing her brow slightly. "I didn't hear you call her."

"You were sleeping."

"Sleep... ummm, I'm tired." Scully muttered, stopping mid step and looping her arms around Mulder's waist, burying her face in his chest as she breathed in his cologne.

"You can sleep as soon as you have expelled some of the alcohol from your system." He stated as he grasped her shoulders lightly and forced her to meet his gaze before casting a glance at the toilet that now sat next to them. "Time to start praying to the porcelain God."

"But I don't wanna be sick." Scully stated adamantly.

"Doesn't matter, Scully. You don't have a choice, you puke or I take you to hospital to get your stomach pumped."

"I don't wanna go to hospital." She whined.

"Best try to be sick then."

"But I don't feel sick."

Mulder breathed an exasperated sigh. "Talk about going round in circles." He muttered as he pressed down lightly on Scully's shoulders causing her to drop to her knees as he remembered Cecile's words. "Try putting your fingers down your throat."

"Nah-ah." Scully stated shaking her head from side to side as she looked up at Mulder defiantly.

"Fine." Mulder stated exasperated but not deterred. "I will."

"It won't work." She replied grinning cockily.

"No. Why not?"

"Because..." She stated with a mischievous glint in her eyes before cooing. "I have no gag reflex."

"What?" Mulder choked.

"You heard me." She murmured allowing her eyes to lower to Mulder's belt buckle before rising again.

"Oh god..." Mulder physically stepped back from her. "You really shouldn't have told me that." He murmured anguished before striding across the room to the medicine cabinet. "Have you got anything in here that will induce vomiting?"

"Don't think so." Scully giggled, leaning back and placing her elbow on the toilet rim as she watched Mulder rummage through her medicine cabinet. "You know I love those trousers... they make your ass look yummy, well... it always looks yummy but extra yummy."

"I'm not listening to you..." Mulder whimpered as he increased his hasty search. "Ha! Voila." Mulder declared pulling a small bottle from the cabinet and removing its lid. "Ipecac!"

The smell and the name alone was all it took to make Scully lean for the toilet and begin to retch.

"Well that worked..." Mulder muttered as he re-screwed the bottle's lid casting his eyes at his partner slumped over the toilet on her knees. Standing in awe, he watched as the lower hem of 'her' Knicks shirt rode up exposing the curve of her bottom before lowering slightly with the next retch. 'If she'd only lean forward just a little more I'd be able to see...' Mulder contemplated before realising what he was doing. 'God, I'm one sick son of a bitch.'

x

So... Will Scully lean further just a little more? Will Mulder be able to resist Scully's wanton exuberance? Should Mulder kill or thank Scardinski and Haskins? And is he really a sick SOB?

Stay tuned for further installments...

Big hugs and thanks go out to Enpauriel for the beta.

Thanks for reading and let me know what you think by that sweet little review button. Do you think it was worth the wait? Feel free to pep and chivvy me along...


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, the chivvying and pepping has done the trick... Here's the next chappie. 

Enjoy!

x

Scully's Apartment,  
George Town,  
Friday, 22.52pm.

Mulder stood stock still, absorbing the sight of his incredibly professional and enigmatic partner tossing her cookies in the bathroom toilet. He watched in wonder as she tried desperately to keep her hair back from her splatter zone. Grabbing a washcloth from the hand basin, he wet it with cold water before crossing the room and kneeling at her side.

Gathering her hair in his grasp he held it back loosely from her face muttering flippantly. "Maybe it wasn't such a wise idea to let your hair down."

Scully attempted to reply, inciting herself to cough and retch some more. Placing his hand on her lower back Mulder began stroking her back in a firm yet gentle upwards caress, cooing soothingly.

"That's it Scully." He murmured reassuringly as she brought up some discoloured liquid.

Sitting back on her heels she rested her forehead on the toilet seat rim and sobbed. "I don't feel so good, Smoulder."

"I know sweetie but you'll feel better in the morning." He assured her as he continued caressing her back through the thin fabric of her t-shirt.

"I don't like being sick." Scully whimpered as she felt her internal muscles contract again. Leaning forward on her knees she vomited a little more.

"No one likes being sick." Mulder muttered, wincing as he fought his own gag reflex.

"No! I 'really' don't like being sick." She whined reaching for the toilet flush and pulling the chain then resting her forehead on the cool toilet seat rim once more.

"Well, I promise that I won't let this happen again." Mulder declared guiltily.

"You won't make me be sick again?" Scully asked confused.

"I can't guarantee that, not with the cases we investigate." Mulder stated with a smirk before continuing seriously. "But I can guarantee that I won't let some idiot spike your drink again and I won't let you mix your meds with alcohol in any way. I also won't let you go the whole day without eating, especially whilst you're on medication." He added the last with the hint of accusation thick in his voice.

"Oh, don't rag on me Mulder... don't you think I am suffering enough right now." She spoke to the white tiled floor, one hand braced on that and the other casually laying over the toilet seat, her body refusing to allow her to lift her head to face him.

Mulder smirked at her reply. Never in a million years did he think that the enigmatic doctor Scully would accuse him of 'ragging' on her. 'Oh, how the tables have turned.' Hooking his index finger under her chin he gently turned her face towards him, a smile broadening on his face. His amusement was clearly evident and twinkling in his eyes as he shook his head with mirth.

Noticing a slight dampening of sweat beading her brow Mulder lifted the cool washcloth and gently dabbed at her forehead before wiping the corners of her mouth tenderly.

"You know..." He stated with a sympathetic look in his eyes. "...this gesture was a lot more romantic when it was barbeque sauce I was wiping away."

Scully smiled fondly as the memory from one of their earlier cases flooded through her mind, regaining some strength she leaned over and buried her face in the cool crisp cotton of Mulder's shirt. Embracing her lightly, he nuzzled his face in her red tresses, unconsciously continuing to caress her back in an upwards motion.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"A little." She sighed.

"Do you think it's all out of your system? Maybe we should use some Ipe..." Scully wrenched herself from Mulder's arms and leaned for the toilet starting to vomit once more. "God!" Mulder muttered with disdain as he once again lifted her hair out of harms way. "What is it with you and that stuff?"

Noting the question Scully tried to explain. "When I was..." she trailed off as she spewed up some more. "... five, mom had to use it on me when I..." she paused and took a deep breath. "... swallowed something I shouldn't have." Scully used her wrist to wipe her mouth making Mulder wince.

"Here." He stated as he passed her the washcloth. "What did you swallow?"

"A glass of bleach."

"Bleach? Why?" Mulder asked wide-eyed and horrified.

"Bill dared me... said if I was a real tomboy then I would drink it, so I did. Mom felt awful, she normally kept that kind of thing locked away but she had been cleaning the kitchen floor. Bill was supposed to be watching me while mom answered the phone."

"And he made you drink it!" Mulder exclaimed in shock.

"No. He dared me... he didn't think I would, taught him not to doubt me... I had to spend the night in hospital for observation after they pumped the rest of it out of my system. Bill felt really bad... he's been over protective ever since."

"I'm not surprised." Mulder murmured noting the piece of information for future reference as he continued to stroke her back firmly. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah." She replied rocking back and sitting on her heels.

Mulder took a daring look into the toilet bowl and raised his eyebrows in confusion. "Hey, thought you said you hadn't eaten today?"

"I didn't." She replied as she looked up at him through sleep-laden eyes.

"Well I'm sure I can see carrots in there." Mulder declared as he examined the ex-content of her stomach.

"Eewww..." Scully squeaked repulsed, reaching over she flushed the toilet. "That would be my stomach lining Mulder..."

"You mean that's bile???" Mulder turned his nose up in disgust, making light of the situation. "Why are images of Eugene Tooms suddenly coming to mind?"

"Hey, you stuck your fingers in it..." She smirked shrugging her shoulders before continuing "Anyway, that indicates that it would be inadvisable for me to regurgitate further as there should be nothing left in my system."

"How do you still manage to sound so intelligent when you are highly medicated, very intoxicated and have just been yakking your guts up in front of me?" Mulder jested.

"It's a gift." She shrugged shyly as a chill ran through her making her shiver.

Mulder rubbed her arms free of the goose flesh that had just appeared asking "Are you cold?"

"A little." She mumbled as she rubbed her feet in an attempt to warm them.

"You wanna get into bed?" Mulder asked, the compassion shinning in his eyes.

"Why Agent Mulder... Are you propositioning me?" Scully giggled looking to Mulder then back to the toilet without waiting for his comeback. "... Not just yet. I've got some bed socks in my bottom drawer... could you?"

"Of course... I'll be right back!" Mulder declared as he got to his feet and padded back to the bedroom. Locating the socks in question Mulder strode back to the bathroom. "Agent Scully, I do believe you may be a closet kleptomaniac." Mulder stated as he arrived in the doorway holding a pair of his own socks.

Scully was now lying on the floor with her head propped up on a rolled up towel as she tenderly clutched her stomach, exposing her creamy white thighs. "Hey, if you leave it in my motel room... its fair game."

Smirking Mulder extended the socks out to her. She looked up at him with wide pleading eyes. Keeping one hand on her wound the other grasped the hem of her t-shirt and held it firmly in place as she lifted her leg and extended her foot towards him. "You want me to put them on for you?"

"Please." She whispered timidly.

"I don't know Scully..." Mulder shook his head with mock indignation as he knelt at her feet. Grasping her foot with one hand, he used his other hand and his teeth to un-ball the socks. Slipping one sock over her toes he continued. "... I think you might be taking advantage of me."

"Give me half a chance." She purred seductively with a goofy smile.

Mulder pulled the sock up over her heel noticing that the socks heels actually sat high on the back of her ankle. "These are far too big for you."

"I like them... they're comfortable." Scully pouted as she jogged his fingers with her unclothed toes.

Pulling the other sock over her toes, he absently caressed the delicate skin of her ankle as he raised the sock. "You know, you go all childlike when you're ill."

"Mulder, if you look at children the way you are looking at me right now ... you have a serious problem."

Mulder laughed out loud at her observation and her deadpan delivery. "Touché... you're right. I don't look at children in the same way... that would be sick."

"Thought so." Scully murmured lowering her eyes she absently traced the gauze square that adorned her front through her t-shirt.

"Do your dressings need changing?" Mulder asked suddenly fearing the potential new challenge.

"No, I changed them after I showered for the function. I need to take my medication though."

"Not tonight, Scully. I think you have quite enough toxins in your body at the moment, don't you?"

"Ummm, maybe..."

"How are you feeling now?" Mulder asked absently caressing her calf.

"Sore and achy..." She murmured honestly, still clutching her stomach. "... very tired."

"You sure you don't wanna go to bed yet?"

"I can't... I still have my make up on... Mom told us never to go to bed wearing make-up, it ruins your complexion you know?" Scully stated matter-of-factly.  
"Funny... my mom must have forgotten to impart that piece of wisdom to me." Mulder jested with a grin. "Okay. What do you use to take it off... soap and water?"

"Oh, you are such a guy..." Scully rolled her eyes then quirked her brow. "I use make up remover, silly!"

"Of course... my mistake." Mulder mocked as he crossed the bathroom to the basin and located the make-up remover. "Camomile?" He queried as he turned back to Scully. She looked almost angelic lying on the white tiled floor with her red hair fanned around her head.

Feeling his eyes on her she felt a tingling sensation spread through her body as she smirked and quipped saucily. "Don't forget the cotton balls."

"I have them right here." Mulder muttered his double entendre, grabbing the cotton balls from the counter top. "Here." He stated as he passed the items to her.

"Thanks." Turning on her side she accepted the items and poured a little make-up remover onto a cotton ball. Swiping at her eyes blindly she managed to smear more make-up then she removed.

"Allow me." Mulder smirked, gallantly taking the cotton ball from her fingers. Helping her to a seated position he tucked her hair behind her ears before he slowly began tracing her features with the cold moist cotton. Starting with her temples he slowly soothed away her frown lines lulling her into a relaxed tranquil state.

Gently he swabbed away the remaining eye make-up for her before reaching for a new cotton ball. Covering the white ball of fluff with a liberal amount of make-up remover he playfully dabbed the tip of her nose leaving a white blob and making her giggle and relax fully. Slowly he continued to gently caress her features as he removed the make-up from her nose, revealing a light sprinkling of freckles.

Mulder smiled broadly at her youthful appearance, continuing to remove her remaining foundation. With one last gentle swipe he revealed the beauty mark just above her lip and sat back to admire his work.

"Now there's a face I haven't seen in a long time." Mulder exhaled as he absorbed the sight before him.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked confused, quirking her eyebrow slightly she tilted her head to the side.

"You haven't let me see you like this since our first case in Bellefleur. Why do you hide these?" Mulder asked playfully tapping the end of her nose.

"I..." Scully murmured as she worried her lower lip unsure of how to answer.

"You shouldn't try and hide how beautiful you are... these freckles... and this gorgeous beauty mark... they are part of who you are." Mulder smiled as she blushed at the compliment.

"I... I don't let just anyone see me like this..." she replied shyly. "I don't let many people really get to know me, and when they do... I prefer they know what's inside before they truly see the outside."

"Then I am truly a lucky guy." Mulder looked into Scully's eyes admiringly in a comfortable silence. Taking a steadying breath he asked "... so... ready for bed now?"

"Hmmm..." Scully murmured lost in the depths of Mulder's hazel eyes. Slowly his words sunk in. Not wanting the moment of closeness to end she stuttered "No... I need to... ummm, brush my hair."

Mulder quirked his head to the side slightly in confusion then stated with trepidation "But you're going to bed? Are you trying to impress someone?"

"Maybe..." she replied cryptically.

Smirking at her overture Mulder got to his feet and once again crossed to the vanity stand to retrieve her hairbrush.

"Here." He stated as he held the brush out for her and perched on the edge of the bath to watch.

"Thanks." Scully accepted the pre-offered brush and raised it to her hair. With one quick stroke through her hair she looked confused at the lack of friction she encountered. Raising the brush once more she tried once again unsuccessfully before looking at the brush in her hand thoroughly bemused.

Mulder was unable to control the chortles that rumbled from his chest as Scully tried once again to brush her hair with the wrong side of the brush. "Maybe you should try turning the brush around."

"Huh?" Scully asked confused as she moved up on her knees looking up at Mulder.

Mulder smirked again before reaching out his open hand. True, his partner did seem less inebriated but she definitely still wasn't herself. "Let me?"

Crawling over to Mulder she passed him the brush before turning to sit in front of him. Mulder moved to the floor along with her once more allowing her to lean back into his chest, easily cradled between his parted thighs. Both sighed in contentment at the comfort the closeness of the position allowed them.

Slowly Mulder leaned her forward and began brushing her hair with a sweeping caress. Navigating the brush with one hand he allowed the other to stroke through her hair, relishing the silkiness beneath his fingertips. Brushing her hair languidly he cherished the intimacy of the gesture.

Sighing, he completed his task, stroking her hair one last time before placing the brush to the side. Mulder waited a few moments for Scully to stir. Placing his hands on her shoulders he slowly allowed his fingertips to graze the length of her arms before whispering in her ear "All done."

Scully stirred slowly turning her head to the side as she leaned back once more looking up to Mulder with sleep-laden eyes and becoming lost in his hazel depths. "Hummm?"

Meeting her gaze Mulder smiled sweetly, stroking a wayward lock of hair back from her eyes. "Perfect." He whispered unable to fight the magnetic force pulling him forward towards her pouting lips.

Scully's eyes filled with longing as she leaned in to meet his questing mouth. Feeling the same mysterious pull that had governed her in his hall just a few months previously she allowed her eyes to flutter closed in anticipation.

Taking a deep breath Scully allowed her lips to part slightly before Hiccup.

Mulder jumped back startled, searching her eyes in momentary confusion.

Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widened as a deep crimson tinged her cheeks. Hiccup.

Mulder shook his head in exasperation, a chuckle escaping his lips. Smiling he murmured sarcastically "Good way to remind me you're inebriated, Scully."

Scully's eyes widened further looking horrified. "But I didn't mean..."

Stroking her jaw line with two fingers Mulder silenced her before giving her a sly wink. "I know... but you are. Let's get you to bed."

Mulder got to his feet and pulled her unsteadily up to face him. Scully staggered somewhat, relying on Mulder to keep her up right as she searched the room with haste, looking for another distraction. "Teeth." She exclaimed. "I need to brush my teeth."

"Okayyyy..." Mulder laughed as he perched her on the edge of the bath so she could reach the basin. "I guess that puke taste can't be too pleasant."

'Oh my God!' Scully thought stricken, covering her mouth as another hiccup struck. 'I was going to kiss Mulder with puke breath!'

Mulder rummaged through her medicine cabinet looking for her toothbrush and toothpaste. Placing the items in front of her he proceeded to fill a glass with cold water before turning back to her. "You don't want me to brush your teeth for you too do you?"

"No!" She exclaimed mortified.

"Well then..." Mulder leaned back lazily against the vanity stand, crossing his legs at the ankles in a GQ position. "... What are you waiting for?"

"I can't..." She blushed, lowering her eyes she played absently with the hem of her shirt. "... not with you watching."

"What!" Mulder exclaimed grinning broadly. "I've just been watching you yak your guts up... I undressed you... but you can't brush your teeth in front of me?" Mulder was completely baffled yet thoroughly amused by her statement.

"It's too... intimate..." She whispered.

"But?.." Mulder hesitated, deciding it was best not to argue logically with her he switched tactics. "You've seen me brush my teeth."

"I know." Scully smirked nostalgically.

Shaking his head Mulder moved to perch beside her on the edge of the bathtub. "I won't look." He declared studying the wall in front of him.

"Promise?" she asked meekly. Sensing her need he placed his hand atop of hers on the bathtub rim and gave it a gentle squeeze expressing his response without words. "'kay."

Scully hesitantly lifted the toothpaste and de-capped the tube before lifting her toothbrush with the other hand. Taking a quick sneaky look at Mulder she ensured that he was still watching the wall before squeezing the middle of the tube and completely missing the toothbrush. Trying again with more concentration she successfully applied some paste to her brush then, turning her back to him, she quickly started brushing her teeth.

The strong taste of mint invaded her taste buds enticing her smile, there weren't many things that she could taste at the moment but mint was one of them. Leaning over the sink she turned the tap on and discreetly spat some paste from her mouth, running the brush under the tap briefly before she continued her task briskly in silence.

"You know Scully, I find it rather intriguing that you don't mind me undressing you but you won't let me see you brushing your teeth. It says a lot about you."

"'ike you said 'ulder you've 'een me 'aked but..." Scully spoke around her toothbrush before taking a sip of water, swirling it around her mouth then discreetly spitting once more. Wiping the corners of her mouth, she turned to face Mulder; giving him a blinding smile she continued, "You've never seen me brush my teeth."

"Always keep me guessing hey partner?"

"Always." Scully smiled as she stood to replace her toothbrush in the medicine cabinet. The sudden movement made her feel light headed and caused her to stumble and fall into Mulder.

Mulder did his best to minimise her fall by grabbing her around the waist to stabilise her. All her momentum however fell into him as she landed in his lap pushing him back into the bathtub. Luckily Mulder had enough foresight to brace their combined weight on one arm, leaning precariously against the back of the tub.

Mulder looked down to a very dazed and confused Dana Scully. "Hey..."

"Hey..." Scully smiled giggling. "I'm sorry..."

"S'kay." Mulder smirked. "But there are easier ways to jump my bones you know."

"Very funny." Scully mumbled into his shirt as she playfully tapped his shoulder showing no indication of moving.

"Not that this isn't fulfilling several fantasies here but..." Mulder stated hesitantly, looking down to his arm he indicated their only support.

"Oh my!" Scully exclaimed, allowing herself to squeeze his bulging bicep muscle once before sliding from Mulder's lap to the floor.

Regaining his equilibrium Mulder pushed himself back to his feet then playfully flexed his muscles for her benefit. "You like what you see?" He leered.

"Very much!" Scully whimpered in wide-eyed awe.

Mulder's smirk dissipated as he absorbed the serious look in his partner's eyes. Holding his hand out he waited a beat for her to place her hand securely in his. "Come on partner, it's time you got some sleep." He stated as he pulled her back to her feet. Watching her sway slightly he decided to take no chances and swept her up in his embrace, cradling her to his chest as he would a child.

"Mulder?" Scully squeaked startled, looping her arms around his neck. "I can walk."

"I know you can..." He looked down into her wide eyes, now only mere inches from his face as he fought his natural male urges. "... but humour me okay? It's not often that I get to feel needed."

Laying her head on his shoulder she silently complied with his offer. Walking them slowly back into the bedroom Mulder mused over how many different sides of his partner he had born witness to tonight. He smiled inwardly as he eased the comforter of the bed back before laying his partner down on the soft surface.

Pulling the comforter up over her relaxed body he sighed contentedly, realising that from their brief embrace she had already lulled back to her dazed sleep induced stupor. Placing his hand on her brow he checked her temperature and listened to her breathing even out to pacify himself. Content with her state he turned quietly and crossed to the bedroom door.

"Mulder..." Scully whimpered making him turn, opening her eyes with difficulty she murmured "... don't leave me."

"I'm not leaving you." Mulder assured her as he absently undid the buttons of his shirt. "... I'll be right here if you need me... but I feel your couch beckoning me... Go to sleep Scully, this will all be a distant memory in the morning."

"'kay..."

Mulder turned back to the door to continue his retreat before being called again.

"Mulder..."

He turned once more to face her only to see that her eyes were still closed, realising that she was probably already asleep he made a move to turn back but her soft whisper stopped him in his tracks.

"... I will always need you."

Mulder's chest constricted with love as he retreated into the lounge. Grabbing a spare blanket from the linen cupboard he leisurely removed his shirt and trousers, unable to suppress the smile on his face. Folding them neatly he placed them in the armchair before tugging off his socks and throwing them in the same general direction and missing the chair with both. Lying down on the couch he breathed a sigh of contentment as he drifted off into a light fretful sleep, remaining very aware of his partner's movements in case she should need him. Slowly his breathing evened out as he replayed her parting words in his sleep-  
addled mind. '... I will always need you.'

X

Soooo... Will Mulder ever get his clothes back? And will he ever look at Scully in quite the same way again? Will Scully remember any of this evening and more importantly just how embarrassed will she be?

Stay tuned for the next chapter...

X

Author's notes...

Big thank you as always goes out to Enpauriel for the Beta.

Thank you also to MariShal, you inspired the bathtub trip... I hope you liked it.

Now the biggest thank you goes out to everyone who has reviewed and all those of you that are reading and enjoying this fanfic... I wouldn't do it if weren't for you... Well, I would but it wouldn't be nearly as much fun ; ) Please review to let me know what ya think.


	6. Chapter 6

_I know, I know, I know! Hangs head in shame... sorry._

_On with the fic..._

x

Scully's Apartment

George Town

Saturday, 08.43am

The gentle sounds of tweeting birds carried on the morning breeze as it rustled through drying autumn leaves. Carefree giggles and cries of children playing in a nearby park broke through Dana Scully's morning haze, bringing with them a momentary surge of panic.

'Oh God! Please don't say I've slept through my alarm.' Scully thought opening her eyes wide then slamming them closed again as the bright sun light struck through her open blinds and assaulted her vision.

'No, no...' She realized logically. 'Yesterday was Friday... so it must be the weekend.' She breathed a momentary sign of relief, inciting a drumming beat to start pounding in her head. Turning her face to the side she looked at the clock on the bedside table barely noting the time before her eyes settled on a set of men's cuff links. She froze as the image came into focus. 'Oh, God!' she thought, unconsciously stiffening her body as she hesitantly turned to the other side of the bed fearing what, or who, she might find.

Seeing the other half of the bed empty and unused she exhaled a sigh of relief that quickly stopped as, without warning, the room started spinning forcing her to close her eyes as her stomach flipped. "Oh." She sobbed as the pounding in her head picked up its tempo. Fighting a wave of nausea she swallowed convulsively making the soreness in her throat apparent. 'Painkillers...' She thought. '... lots of painkillers.' Attempting to sit up, she sobbed and fell back onto the bed as pain shot straight through her middle, fighting the urge to pass out she took several deep breaths to still herself. 'Oh, God! What did I do to deserve this? I haven't felt this rough in weeks!'

Turning on her side, she used her arms to brace herself and slowly pushed herself into an upwards position. The pain in her stomach quickly surpassed the pain in her head, making her headache seem like a mere annoyance in comparison.

Slowly getting to her feet she regulated her breathing as she took in the sight of her shoes placed neatly on the floor and her dress hanging delicately over a hanger on her wardrobe door. 'When?...' she thought eyeing the dress. 'How?... What?...' she added to the torrent of questions absently as her memory supplied her with no answers. Timidly she headed towards the kitchen with a slight limp as she kneaded the sore muscle at her hip and right buttock. 'What the hell did I do to my ass?' she wondered with a grimace.

Walking into the lounge she paused mid-step upon seeing Mulder fast asleep on her couch. Tilting her head to the side she wondered briefly why he was sleeping in her apartment. 'I don't remember asking him to stay.' She thought idly before realizing 'but then... I don't remember coming home either.'

Taking in the peaceful look on his face and his ruffled hair she smiled warmly before continuing her trek to the kitchen. Stepping onto the cool tiled floor she breathed a sign of relief as she spied the medication on the counter top.

"Ummm... Sweet oblivion beckons." She murmured as she crossed the room in three uncomfortable strides. Grasping the first bottle of tablets she began turning the bottle cap in earnest only to be greeted with the mere sound of clicking as the child protection lock refused to give. Turning the cap more frantically she became frustrated as she winced in pain.

"Why do they put these things on every bottle? Do I have kids? No. Do I have children visiting the apartment? No. These things should be optional." She muttered to herself.

Hearing a chuckle she looked up briskly and was confronted with the sight of a slightly ruffled Mulder standing in the kitchen doorway wearing only his boxers. A smirk spread over his face as he continued to watch her struggle with the child proof lock. Absorbing her chilling glare he schooled his expression to a more neutral appearance before running a hand through his already tousled hair and mumbling "... sorry."

"How are you feeling this morning?" Mulder asked tentatively taking in her dishevelled appearance.

"I'll be a lot better as soon as I get these open!" Scully exclaimed shaking the bottle with frustration.

Mulder felt pity pooling in his chest and pulling at his heart strings as he held out his open palm for the pill bottle. Breathing a sigh of relief Scully gave Mulder a small smile as she passed him the pill bottle and exhaled "Thanks."

"Don't thank me yet, Scully." Mulder stated uneasily. "You can't have these."

Confusion and irritation flashed in Scully's eyes. "Mulder?... What are you talking about?" Scully asked not waiting for an answer before she continued tiredly. "I'm really not in the mood for this... quit fooling around."

"I'm sorry... but its doctor's orders. You can't take these, not until your system has time to recover, not until at least tonight... tomorrow would probably be on the safer side."

"Tonight?" Scully repeated confusion furrowing her brow. "Mulder... What happened last night?"

Mulder gave her a sympathetic smile before asking "You don't remember anything?"

Scully cast her eyes skyward as she worried her lower lip in an attempt to recall the evening's events. "I remember wishing I'd never met Tom Colton."

"You and me both, partner." Mulder muttered under his breath before continuing. "To cut a long story short... you were the victim of a... ummm, I suppose you could call it an office prank. You had your drink spiked."

"At an FBI function?.. Well that just takes the..." Scully trailed off thoughtfully feeling slightly hurt to be the brunt of yet another prank, she knew she would always be subjected to rumours and 'jokes' being in the X-Files division but it still hurt. Finally she asked dejectedly "What with?"

"Vodka."

"Vodka?" Scully repeated dumbly as she absently stroked her sore throat. "How much?"

"As far as we could ascertain... Four shots-ish."

"Four?" She repeated indignantly. "It takes a lot more then four shots of Vodka to get me drunk."

Mulder raised his eyebrow. "Well that is a theory I would love to test sometime." He leered. "However, with the meds in your system... Well, lets just say it is a good job I realised something was wrong and got you out of there."

"Oh, the meds... Of course..." She mumbled as she rubbed her temples. "Thanks." Scully murmured both confused and a little shy.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fi..." Scully started but paused seeing Mulder recoil slightly from her words. "Well actually, seeing as you asked... my head hurts, my back and stomach are killing me, and I have a sore throat... that and I have the most disgusting taste in my mouth that I have ever known."

Mulder smirked feeling immediately at ease. "It's hardly surprising really." He reassured her before rummaging through the fridge and locating a bottle of mineral water. "Here, this might help."

"Thanks." She replied sheepishly as she tucked an errant lock of hair back behind her ear. Attempting to twist the top off the water bottle she inadvertently tensed her abdominal muscles and let out a straggled sob as the pain shot through her system making her weak at the knees.

"Hey, take it easy. I didn't let you take your meds last night and you were really sick so you have no painkillers left in your system." Mulder stated taking the bottle from her hands and guiding her back to the counter top for support. He easily twisted the screw top of the bottle before handing it back to her.

"Tell me again why I can't take my meds?" Scully muttered attempting to conceal her pain as she winced holding her stomach firmly.

"The doc said so. I'm sorry."

"What kinda quack would recommend coming off medication?" Scully hissed her pain getting the better of her normal manners.

Mulder smirked amused by her use of the word quack, he was the one normally chastised when he spoke of the medical profession in such a derogatory fashion. "The kind that was your flatmate in med school."

"Cecile?" Scully asked quirking her brow.

"Yeah. I called her last night. You were adamant that you didn't want to go to the hospital but I was really... concerned. I wasn't sure what to do for the best so I called her for medical advice."

"Oh." Scully whispered absorbing the facts of the evening. "Well... Cece's always been a little over cautious. I'm sure I'll be fine with the meds." Scully declared moving her eyes to the side quickly to avoid his gaze; he would have been convinced had it not been for that nervous little action.

Mulder crossed his arms as he looked her up and down amused. A smug look crossed his face as he informed her evenly "She told me to get you to call her if you didn't agree with her recommended course of action."

"Oh!" Scully exclaimed defeated as she dropped her gaze to the floor. Her cheeks tinged crimson as she unconsciously rubbed her sock clad toes against the cold kitchen floor tiles.

Mulder smirked at his partner's lame reply and childlike behaviour, filing her reaction away for future reference. It wasn't often that Scully was bested, but now he thought about it, she had been surprisingly compliant during her immediate recuperation in the New York hospital. Worrying his lower lip lightly, he realised that Cecile could be used as a future trump card in their medical debates over her well being.

"Let's get you sat down." Mulder declared, steering Scully back into the lounge and to the couch that he had so recently vacated.

Scully limped slightly moving slowly as she once again rubbed her side. "Mulder? What the hell did I do to my ass?"

Mulder laughed as the image of his very professional partner kneeling on her bedroom floor and pouting trying vainly to unzip her dress popped back into his mind. Her words echoed in his head, 'I will be as soon as this zip stops running away.' inciting another chortle.

"Well... Uhhh... you fell off the bed." He smirked urging her to be seated as he added playfully. "One minute you were sitting there and the next thump... Anyway, best get comfortable partner because I'm not leaving your side today... not until you are one hundred percent again or at least seventy percent... so if you had any plans for today you best cancel them."

"Oh, my lunch-date... I better call now before it is too late." Scully murmured staring at the floor obviously contrite.

Mulder felt like he had been sucker punched as his heart plummeted down through his ribcage. His confidence and bravado drained away leaving him feeling numbed. 'But we had a date last night?' he contemplated, confusion masking his features. 'I thought we...' he snapped back to attention realising Scully had just said something but he had no idea what. "Huh?"

"I said could you pass me the phone?"

He looked at her blankly as his inner monologue fought for him. 'While I'm sat here? You want to call 'him' while I'm sat here?' Unfortunately his mouth was not heeding his inner strife. "Sure." He nodded dumbly as he rose to his feet fighting the feeling of nausea as bile tried to surge up from his stomach. Crossing the room he retrieved the phone then crossed back to his partner's side.

"I need to call Skinner anyway, to check in." Mulder mumbled passing her the phone and grabbing his mobile from the coffee table.

"Skinner?" she queried.

Mulder merely nodded as he began to turn, seeing from the corner of his eye as she hit a memory button on her phone. 'Speed dial? She has him on speed dial!' Mulder thought stricken as he strode to the kitchen. 'How'd I not know about him?'

"Hey there, about our lunch date... I'm really sorry but I have to cancel." Scully's voice carried easily to his ears as he approached the kitchen counter. Taking a deep shuddering breath he tossed his phone on the side before resting his open palms on the counter top to support his broad frame as he attempted to still his confused emotions.

"I'm sorry... I miss you too." Mulder felt his heart crumbling as his mind started a downwards spiral. 'How the hell did I miss this?' He thought bitterly. 'So much for Old Spooky... I can't even figure out when my own partner is seeing someone.'

"No, it's nothing like that... Can we reschedule?... We can still meet tomorrow like normal." Mulder's head snapped up to look through the doorway at his oblivious partner. 'Like normal??? How god-damn long has this been going on?'

Mulder turned his back to his partner not wanting her to witness his turmoil. 'How's it so painful to loss something that was never really mine?' Stalking back to his mobile phone he desperately tried to block out his partners voice but found the task impossible to achieve.

"I promise, mom." Scully's voice echoed in his ears making him stop mid-step and turn back to her. She was sitting with her feet pulled up in front of her as she absently twirled a lock of hair around her finger. "I'll be there, mom... even if I have to fly back across the state just to make it."

A broad smile spread over Mulder face before he snatched his phone back up off the counter. 'Her mom... she had a lunch date with her mom.' Mulder thought as he breathed a sigh of relief before flicking the switch of the kettle on.

'Of course she did. It's what mothers and daughters do.' Rubbing a hand over his weary but grinning face Mulder punched the correct button on his mobile phone to call his ex-boss.

"Skinner." The swift greeting barked out after the second ring.

"Sir. It's..."

"How is she Mulder?" Skinner asked in a firm yet concerned voice.

"She's going to be fine." Mulder reassured Skinner and heard him breathe a sigh of relief. "She is in a lot of pain at the moment because she has been advised not to take her meds until tonight..." Mulder stated in his standard debriefing voice as he popped a couple of slices of bread in the toaster then added. "...but you know what Scully's like."

"That I do. She's almost as bad a patient as you. Take good care of her, Mulder."

"As if I need to be told that."

Skinner smirked as he spoke into the phone. "Okay... If she is up to it, I want to see the both of you in my office at 9am on Monday morning."

"Monday morning it is." Mulder nodded even though he knew he could not be seen by the AD.

"Thanks for keeping me posted, Mulder."

"Sir." Mulder acknowledged his statement before severing the connection.

Crossing back to the lounge entrance way Mulder observe his partner. She was squirming in her set slightly as she attempted to talk into the phone in a hushed voice. "No mom... nothing like that happened between us, although I don't remember taking my underwear off... I don't think we..."

Mulder coughed clearing his throat as he entered back into the room. "Scully, I can assure you and your mom that I was a complete gentleman last night. But trust me when I say that if anything 'like that' had have happened between us... you would most certainly have remembered it."

Scully felt the blush tinge her cheeks crimson as Mulder studied her body language, the leer echoing meaningfully in her ears. She tried desperately not to fidget under his gaze as another electronic chirp emitted from the phone making her go wide eyed and exclaim "Mother!"

Looking to Mulder she was relieved to see him raise his eyebrow as if to ask her to repeat what her mother had just said. Shaking her head adamantly Mulder shrugged his shoulders before taking his leave and heading back to the kitchen. Adamantly

"What honey?" Maggie Scully murmured down the phone to her daughter. "I'm telling you... If that wasn't a promise Dana then I don't know what is."

"Mom." Scully hissed a little more sternly.

"You can't blame a mother for trying now can you?" Maggie whispered in her most soothing voice.

"I'll give you a call you later, okay?... No, Mulder's going to stay with me..." She paused again as her mother spoke before seeing Mulder appear once more from the kitchen with a serving tray. "Yes mom... no mom. I promise... Okay, bye... Love you to."

Mulder placed the tray on the coffee table allowing Scully to see the lightly buttered toast and the mug of steaming camomile tea with a splash of honey. Snatching his own cup of coffee off the tray Mulder sat back on the couch and nodded to his partner to eat up.

Scully smiled warmly at Mulder, touched by his caring gesture. Looking back to the tray she absently held one hand against her stomach while using the other to try to tame her wayward hair. "Thank you, Mulder." She grimaced slightly as she swallowed the lump in her throat before continuing. "I am grateful but... I don't think I can eat anything right now."

Mulder's eyes took on a harsh gleam as he ordered "Eat it"  
Taken aback by the swift change in mood Scully was stuck mute. "What's the deal with not eating anyway?" he demanded.

A sudden memory sparked in Scully's minds eye of Mulder leaning into her and gently stroking her check. 'Do you feel sick Scully?' his voice echoed in her head before she snapped back to reality. "I... I didn't have time to eat yesterday."

Mulder glanced to the door where Scully's gym bag laid, knowing how fastidious she was about being tidy he knew the bag could not have been there for long. "You had time to go to the gym yesterday but not to eat a single meal?"

Scully looked into her partners eyes, though his words sounded harsh his eyes were imploring her to explain herself. "I..." she started then faltered as another memory assaulted her. 'Have you been skipping lots of meals partner?' Mulder's words reverberated in her head as she remembered burrowing her face into the crock of his neck. 'We'll talk about this tomorrow.'

Blushing at the memory she lowered her eyes to the small plate of toast on the tray. Leaning forward slowly she reached for the plate with one hand, shifting back again she got comfortable before lifting a slice of toast to her mouth and nibbling delicately.

"That's better." Mulder declared amused but pleased by her childlike submissiveness.

Scully looked up at him through her thick lowered eyelashes and couldn't resist attempting a defence. "I didn't do it on purpose you know." Mulder lifted his eyebrows, silently asking her to elaborate. "It's the taste... Everything tastes the same at the moment, bland... because the meds I'm on."

"Ummmm..." Mulder acknowledged her argument but knew that she wouldn't accept that explanation if their roles were reversed. "If the tables were turned would that be enough to appease you?"

Scully worried her lower lip briefly before nibbling some more on her toast as she realised that in truth, she would have given Mulder a much harder time.

"Anyway, you're in luck." Mulder whispered conspiratorially. "Toast and butter is supposed to taste bland"  
She smiled as they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments until she felt confident enough to change the subject. "Why did you have to check in with Skinner?"

"He was worried about you... we both were." He added leaning back on the couch and hitching his leg up to rest his ankle on his knee in a confident manly pose.

Scully nodded her understanding before hesitantly asking her real question. "Did I do anything to... embarrass myself?"

Mulder smiled broadly before answering. "Well... let's just say that interest in the office pool, the one we aren't supposed to know about, has gone up significantly. The few agents that didn't already think we were 'at it' now do."

"Oh God... What did I do?" she blushed.

"What do you remember?" Mulder leered wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not much..."

"Oh, I wish you could recall..." Mulder chortled before continuing. "You put on quite a show last night. I don't remember everything but here are the highlights. Lets see..." Mulder looked up as he created a tale. "Well, you made quite a few agents go green by retelling X-Files related autopsies in explicit detail and then informing them how you love eating chicken after a hard day slicking and dicing. The scary thing is that I know that's true because I've seen you do it."

Scully blushed as she tried to imagine the scene.

"Then you started explaining how because you're a doctor you know all the right places on the body to inflict extreme pain... or immense pleasure..."

"Oh God!" Scully exclaimed shocked and appalled by her behaviour.

"Well, then you started trying to undress me right there on the dance floor." Scully jaw dropped and she was looking positively faint so Mulder decided to try and wrap up his little tale. "Anyway, so I decided to get you out of there but on the way out you decide to tell Skinner that I'm taking you home to bed."

A look of relief flashed over Scully's face as she started to giggle. "Mulder you pig! Now I know you're making this up."

Mulder let out a full fledged belly laugh. "You believed everything up to the Skinner bit didn't you." Mulder asked shaking his head in amusement and chuckling some more. 'Tell her a little truth and she doesn't believe it.'

"You are evil incarnate." She giggled some more.

"So what exactly do you remember?" Mulder asked as his chuckling died down.

"I remember being bored out of my brains at the table." Scully confused.

"Scully, I'm hurt... there was me thinking I was showing you a tantalising evening...and all the while..." Mulder stated with a false forlorn look on his face as he shook his head in amusement.

"Mulder, you were just as bored as me." Scully chuckled before continuing seriously. "The evening was just starting to pick up... but then everything gets fuzzy."

"Pick up?"

"Our dance." Scully mumbled as she blushed once more.

'She's so cute when she blushes.' Mulder thought idly as the memory of their dance impinged on his consciousness. The feeling of her body pressed against his was unrivalled in his memory by any other. 'You won't be able to get rid of me now.' He remembered jesting then he recalled her simple reply 'I'd never want to.'

"Well our dance started it..." Mulder smiled softly recalling the way her hands rested on his chest as he took her into a closer embrace. "In all honestly, interest in the pool really has gone up." He paused momentarily as Scully raised her eyebrow imploring him to continue. He decided to put her out of her misery. "You put your arms around me and nuzzled into my chest... It certainly raised a few eyebrows."

"That's it? That's all I did?" Scully asked amazed but suspecting there might be more. "But I've done that before."

"That's true." Mulder agreed relishing the fact that she wasn't denying that she was a nuzzler. "But it's not normally in a room full of FBI agents."

Scully breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that's not so bad. Certainly not as bad as stripping you on the dance floor."

Mulder nodded his head in agreement before adding hesitantly. "You were... apparently the ummm, quintessential inebriated Dana Scully... You honestly were somewhat... flirtatious."

She looked horrified as she heard the sincerity in his voice. "With who?"

"Now that would be telling..." Mulder teased as he gave her a 'wouldn't you like to know' wink. Scully silently pleaded with Mulder imploring him to tell her the truth. "...Me... Just me."

"Thank God." Scully breathed a sigh of relief as some colour returned to her checks.

Mulder smiled secretly thrilled. 'Hmmm, so you don't mind flirting with me, huh Scully?'

"I thought you were going to say that I'd come on to Skinner or something." Scully grinned relieved, brushing her hair back out of her face.

"Why Agent Scully..? Are you trying to tell me that you harbour a secret attraction towards Assistant Director Walter Skinner?" Mulder teased.

"Shut up Mulder." Scully squinted her eyes in a mock glare before leaning forward to place her now empty plate on the table. She sobbed in pain nearly dropping the plate on the tables surface as her stomach wound protested aggressively.

"You okay?" Mulder asked immediately concerned.

"No..." Scully hissed as she breathed swiftly frozen in place.

"Come here." Mulder stated as he lightly tugged her back on the couch. Pulling her backwards so her back rested against his side, Mulder placed one arm around her while the other lingered holding her shoulder in position. Scully turned looking up to Mulder, their faces mere inches apart as Mulder manoeuvred his hand under her knick's t-shirt. Gently he ran his fingers over the skin of her torso until he found the edge of her bandage.

Scully studied his expression as Mulder realised that the covering was still dry, he exhaled relieved realising that the wound had not reopened, gently he applied pressure to the area to help numb her pain.

"What are you doing?" Scully asked looking directly into his eyes.

"Checking your bandage is still dry... would you rather I look?" Mulder teased gently as he looked back into her eyes.

Scully rolled her eyes as she relaxed back against him, unselfconsciously breathing a sigh of contentment she allowed her eyes to close. Mulder felt the swell of the underside of her breasts rub against the back of his hand and stiffened immediately in his seat. He hadn't realised the intimacy of their position but suddenly it was all too apparent to him.

Scully remained relaxed against him, breathing slowly and evenly. Grabbing the afghan he had been using during the night he pulled it over his lap to hide his obvious reaction to her proximity before covering Scully's exposed legs in a chivalrous gesture to ensure she was not cold.

'My God!' Mulder thought abruptly. 'We've been wandering around all morning wearing next to nothing.' Mulder quickly peeked under the blanket making sure that the buttons on his boxer shorts were indeed done up. 'Phew.'

'So, what does it mean when the women you're secretly in love with watches you wandering around all morning wearing only boxer shorts and doesn't even bat an eyelid?' Mulder wondered as he absently fanned his hand over her stomach, allowing his fingertips to brush the flat of her stomach while maintaining a gentle pressure on her bandage.

'Either we're that comfortable with each other that my apparel makes no odds to her or I am such a repugnant specimen of the male human species that my state of undress has no affect on her.'

'But then...' He thought leaning back on the couch a little more and enticing Scully to snuggle back a little closer into him. 'She is half asleep and she is not exactly feeling on top form right now. Plus, she's been wandering around all morning wearing only my t-shirt and my socks yet her lack of attire didn't occur to me either and I am most definitely interested.'

Absently, he stroked the hair back from her face, the action was fast becoming his favourite pastime as she snuggled into his shoulder. "You should try and get some more sleep, Scully." Mulder murmured sensing she was close to sleep anyway.

"Mmmm..." Scully protested weakly as her eyes fluttered open then closed again. "...but I'm not tired."

Mulder smirked at her automated reply. "Sure you're not Scully." He murmured gently stroking her cheek before lowering his head to the couch cushion. "Sure you're not."

x

Soooo... Is Scully really not tired? Will Mulder reveal just how flirtatious Scully was being last night? Will Scully survive 24 hours without her med's but more importantly will Mulder? I sense a few flashbacks coming...

Stay tuned for the next chapter...

x

Author's notes...

Big thank you as always goes out to Enpauriel for the Beta. I would have been wandering around all day wondering without your help ;)

Thanks for the feedback guys... keep it coming and I will try to write faster.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey guys, firstly I must apologise. I had no idea that it had been so long since I last posted a chapter._

_In my defence, I have written a couple of little fics in the meantime. One of them can be found via my profile... It's called Happy Birthday Fro. Give it a go and hopefully you will enjoy it. Don't forget to let me know what you think._

_As for this chapter... well it is a little longer in way of an apology._

_Enjoy._

x

Scully's Apartment  
George Town  
Saturday, 12.12pm

Slowly Mulder awoke to the unaccustomed sensation of having a warm body wrapped around his own. Leisurely opening his eyes he absorbed his surroundings before looking down to the mass of red tresses that were currently adorning his chest. Smiling sweetly he focused on the tickling sensation of the warm breaths gently puffing against his exposed chest.

Closing his eyes once more he began unconsciously caressing the soft skin of his partners side beneath his fingertips and taking a deep breath, inhaled the sweet scent of her delicately lingering perfume.

'Now this is a feeling I could get used to.' He thought idly as he basked in their comfortable embrace. 'A little longer won't do any harm.' He ruminated lifting his free hand to lie atop hers, which was currently resting next to her face on his chest. Shifting his hips slightly to relieve the tension in his lower back he felt her legs adjust to his new position by tightening their entwinement around his thigh.

'Funny what the unconscious mind will permit.' He pondered laying a gentle kiss atop her head.

Mulder sighed contentedly as he reflected. 'It's no wonder we both fell back to sleep. I was up every forty-five minutes last night checking on her just to be on the safe side and she... well, she must be exhausted after being so ill. Plus, her body is still recovering from Ritter's stupid 'mistake' and now it's trying to cope without med's. Hell, her systems probably in shock.' Mulder realised suddenly feeling very uneasy.

'Her breathing seems okay... and she doesn't feel hot.' He reassured himself gently giving her hand a quick squeeze. Scully's body swiftly stiffened in his embrace. 'Damn...' he thought. '...not so soon!' He resigned himself to her waking as he feigned sleep.

Scully's eyes opened swiftly as she realised that the beating lullaby in her head was actually the beating of Mulder's heart. She lifted her head hesitantly from his chest expecting to find Mulder's eyes twinkling with amusement as a one-line quip escaped his lips. She was pleasantly surprised to find his features completely relaxed. His eyes were moving slightly under his eyelids so she presumed him asleep.

'A few more minutes won't hurt.' She deduced as she lowered her head back to the comfortable cushion of hardness that was her partner's chest. Unconsciously she allowed herself to stroke the chest hair beneath her fingertips.

'This is nice.' She thought exhaling a sigh of contentment. 'This is really, really nice.' Absently, she snuggled closer into her partners embrace breathing in his masculine scent. Mulder's arm pulled her closer to him, holding her firmly against his body and making her purr.

'This is wrong.' Scully suddenly realised as she felt the wiry hair of Mulder's upper thigh rubbing against the delicate soft skin of her inner thigh. 'This is so wrong.' She thought exhaling in resignation as she slowly began to extract herself from the comfort of Mulder's embrace.

Being trapped between the heat of his body and the back of the couch she slowly coaxed herself up onto her elbow. Moving her leg slightly between Mulder's she positioned her knee between his and attempted to lift herself as she offered up a prayer to whoever might be listening. 'Please don't wake up.'

She managed to get half way elevated before the searing pain ripped through her middle making her collapse back down on Mulder's body with a thump and a sob.

Mulder was alert immediately, slipping from under her body he kneeled beside the couch. "What were you trying to do? You could have hurt..." His sentence trailed off as he realised that she was yet to move. Her face was buried in the couch cushions and her shoulders appeared to be trembling.

"Scully?" He whispered stroking her hair back from her face. "Oh, Scully." Mulder's heart went out to her as he saw her eyes clamped shut, wet tear tracks lining her cheeks. Silently he caressed her cheek, drying her tears before he placed his hand on her shoulder. Unconsciously he smoothed the material of her t-shirt down her body in an attempt to hide some of the flesh that was now precariously close to being revealed to him.

Her chin was still trembling as her hand gripped at her stomach, her eyes slowly opening.

"What were you trying to do?" Mulder asked as her eyes flickered over his face before settling on the hand that now lay innocently on her exposed thigh.

Following her gaze Mulder snatched his hand away with a bashful "Sorry." Before lifting the afghan from the floor and covering her legs.

"I need to get dressed." Scully whimpered still shuddering in pain.

"Scully..." Mulder looked at her in amazement but sensed her anxiety. "How about I just get you a robe?"

Slowly she shook her head in the negative. "I'll need to get dressed today anyway. This way will be easier."

Mulder looked unconvinced. "I'm not so sure about that."

"Help me sit up."

Mulder took Scully's shoulder; placing the other hand under her side he slowly lifted her into a seated position as she swung her legs over the edge of the couch. This feat accomplished, she collapsed against Mulder, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

"Are you okay?"

Scully nodded her head against him as Mulder felt the moisture fall from her eyes and pool in the crevasse of his collarbone. He held her loosely, comforting her in his embrace.

"Give me a minute."

"Sure." Mulder whispered caressing her lower back with the tips of his fingers whilst being mindful of her back wound.

Taking a deep breath Scully exhaled. "Okay. And up."

Mulder stood easily taking Scully with him as she held onto his shoulders in a death grip. Again Mulder waited while Scully tried to regain her composure.

"Thanks." She exhaled as she swiped the back of her hand against her cheeks to remove the unwanted tears, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor. "I think I'll go shower."

Mulder hooked his finger under her chin and lifted her face up to face his own. "Are you okay?"

She nodded giving him a week smile. "Yes, and I'm sure I'll feel a bit better after a shower." Stepping back from Mulder she slowly made her way across the room.

"Are you sure you'll manage in the shower?" Mulder called after her making her halt her steps and turn back to him. "I don't mind giving you a hand..." He leered wiggling his eyebrows.

Scully smiled a full Scully watt smile even as her cheeks tinged slightly red. "I think I'll cope."

"Damn, and I thought maybe I just might get lucky."

Feeling put at ease by her partners innuendo she turned back towards her bedroom throwing one line back over her shoulder. "Mulder, you aren't 'that' lucky."

Mulder smirked, gathering his clothes from the armchair before heading down to the guest bathroom. He was hesitant to put his tux trousers back on but after all they did make his ass 'look extra yummy.' Mulder smiled at the memory as he left the bathroom door slightly ajar, just in case Scully really did need his help.

Stepping into the bathroom Scully selected a fresh large fluffy towel and placed it over the towel warmer. Leaning forward to remove her socks she paused before even reaching the midway point as the wound on her back protested. Thinking more thoroughly about her lack of mobility she leaned back against the vanity cabinet and dexterously removed her left sock with the aid of her right foot before repeating the process to remove her right sock.

To the dismay of her fastidious tendencies she decided to allow the dirty socks to fall to the bathroom floor and remain there as she began lifting her t-shirt up and off her body. "Jesus..." She hissed as her arms reached shoulder level stretching out the wound on her back and her front simultaneously. Waiting a couple of beats to ensure that Mulder hadn't heard her curse she whipped the shirt off quickly applying the same technique she often used for band-aids.

Taking a few deep breaths she then removed the square of gauze adorning her front. The wound itself was still nicely puckered though she could see where the surgical glue was beginning to break and disperse as her own skin knitted back together. The bruise, however, looked worse then it had originally.

Being a doctor she understood that most of the bruising actually occurred as a result of the surgery to repair her internal wounds rather then a result of the bullet wound itself. She was also fully aware that the bruising was actually a very visual reminder that her body was healing. That, however, didn't deaden the shock when she looked at the massive mark covering her abdomen. The bruise had now changed from a blackish blue to a deep purplish red with patches of yellow and it seemed to be expanding rather then receding.

Scully reached her arm round herself in an attempt to remove the gauze from her back but shrieked in pain. Deciding to let the hot water do the work for her she stepped into the shower allowing the hot water to flow over her body relaxing her aching muscles as she sighed in contentment.

'Waking up with Mulder really felt good.' She thought idly as the water washed over her. 'Shame about the immense pain afterwards.' She reached out to grab a bottle of shampoo from the shower shelf before she decided that lifting her arms enough to properly wash her hair would in all likelihood be very painful. Instead she turned around and allowed the water to cascade over her hair running in rivulets over her chest and down her back.

'Wish I could remember more about last night, mind you, maybe that's a good thing.' She pondered even as she attempted to recall more of the evening's events. 'He's a wonderful dancer.' She ruminated as a snippet of conversation came back to her. 'Maybe we should sit this one out... We can dance some more later.' But later never came. 'Maybe next time...'

Turning off the now cooling water Scully stepped out of the shower and wrapped her warm towel around herself. She dried herself lazily allowing the frigid air to dry her lower extremities so she wouldn't have to bend awkwardly to reach them.

Dabbing lightly at her stomach wound she winced slightly in pain as the towel came into contact with a decidedly more tender part of her bruise. She grabbed the antibiotic cream from her medicine cabinet before Mulder's words rung back though her ears. 'I think you have quite enough toxins in your body at the moment, don't you?'

"Okay..." Scully muttered as she replaced the antibiotic cream and grabbed the bruise ointment from the cabinet instead. Rubbing the lotion into her stomach liberally she took great care not to aggravate her healing wound. The ointment was a concoction that Melissa had designed for her several years ago while she was still training in the academy. It was like magic in a bottle for her, and though she never did understand the mechanics behind this little remedy it never failed to heal her bruises more effectively than leaving them unattended. She imagined it had something to do with stimulating the blood flow but that was more Melissa's area then her own.

Grabbing a fresh square of gauze from the cabinet she fastened it over her stomach with a couple of pieces of medical tape. That achieved, she turned her back to the bathroom mirror and looked over her shoulder eyeing the exit wound on her back. Her previous dressing had come lose at the top and was now hanging down away from her skin. Snagging the corner with her fingertips she pulled the dressing away and disposed of it.

The bruising on her back was smaller but still very angry looking. She hadn't been unable to apply such liberal amounts of Melissa's magic cream to the area so it was still in a deep blue stage with a slight purple tinge. Now the question was how to recover the wound without causing herself intense pain, she could only think of one possible answer as she held the large towel tightly around herself.

"Mulder..." She called hesitantly whilst gathering supplies from the cabinet. "I need your help."

Mulder half ran and half skipped to the bathroom door, completely forgetting that he had not yet put a shirt on. He knocked hesitantly unsure of what assistance she might require. "Scully?"

"Yeah... Ummm, you can come in." She called though the door as she eyed the supplies she'd laid on the vanity stand.

"Everything okay?" Mulder asked seeing her swathed in a huge towel with her back to him.

"Ummm, I was ummm, wondering if you could give me a hand." She almost whispered feeling suddenly very shy and bashful. "I need to redress my wound and normally I can manage but without the painkillers... I guess I didn't realise how good they are."

Mulder smiled as he caught his partner's eyes in the mirror. "Of course I'll help you. I don't know why you are so hesitant to ask... you're always doing this kinda thing for me."

"It's a little different for me. I'm not used to asking for help." Scully muttered as she played with the trim of her towel, feeling like a small child again.

"Well, maybe you should get used to asking." Mulder replied as he gently caressed her shoulders before leering. "Now drop the towel and turn around."

"What?" Scully whipped her head around and looked over her shoulder into his eyes, amazed by his audacity.

"Well, if you want me to dress your wounds I have to see them."

"Wound Mulder, wound." Scully smiled shaking her head. "I've already done the one on my stomach. I can reach there just fine, thank you."

"Dang, there goes half my fun." Mulder teased setting Scully at ease. "How do you want to do this?" He asked seriously.

"If I just lower my towel a little you should be able to redress it for me without too much hassle." Scully could hear the little girl she once was echoing in her voice and prayed that Mulder wasn't picking up on it.

"Could your towel get any bigger?" Mulder taunted trying to get his partner to relax. Sarcasm and the odd leer here and there often did wonders with her.

"It would probably seem smaller on you."

"Pass it here and we'll see." Mulder grinned.

Scully laughed as she delicately lowered her towel. "Nice try Mulder." She muttered being careful not to allow him to see more flesh then required.

"Wow, that's a doosey of a bruise." Mulder declared lightly touching the exposed area. Scully flinched slightly at his touch, though not from pain. "Quit being so jumpy will you, you showed me more flesh than this on our first case together."

"Oh, don't remind me." Scully whimpered embarrassed. "I was so green back then."

"I don't remember green... just creamy white." Mulder smirked realizing that his distraction techniques were finally working. "Lower the towel just a little more." Mulder requested and Scully complied. "Perfect. You wanna pass me the gauze?"

"Could you rub this in first?" Scully asked holding out the jar to him.

"Absolutely not. I said no medicine and that includes medical creams." Mulder stated adamantly.

"This isn't medical... it's holistic."

"Huh?" Mulder queried taking the offered cream and giving it a sniff.

"It's aromatherapy."

"Alternative therapies? Am I starting to rub off on you, Agent Scully?" Mulder chuckled.

"No, Melissa is actually. She used to make this stuff for me; she gave me the recipe... anyway, I don't use alternative therapies. I use complementary therapies. As long as the holistic approach is complementary to a medical approach I don't see the harm that can be done."

"Okay..." Mulder stated gently rubbing the ointment into the bruising on her back. "Never let it be said that my Scully doesn't explore all possibilities."

Scully felt butterflies twitching in her tummy at Mulder's use of the word 'my'. She quickly masked her distraction. "This stuff really works you know. Have you never noticed how quickly my bruises disappear? This stuff is pure magic."

"And now she believes in magic?" Mulder chuckled as he imagined Scully rolling her eyes. "Yet in all the years we have been working together you never thought to share this little marvel?" Mulder asked furrowing his brow in wonder.

"No, I kinda like having you all beaten up and bruised... it makes you think twice about pulling stupid stunts and ditching me." She stated honestly.

"Scully, you wound me." Mulder mocked allowing the banter to flow as he screwed the cap back on the container. "Gauze, please?"

Mulder fastened the gauze in place without hesitation before Scully lifted the towel back into place. Mulder reached for the discarded socks that lay on the bathroom floor, snagging them and tossing them both into the hamper before his attention suddenly focused on Scully's bare legs. The legs that just moments ago had seemed fully hidden by her towel.

"You did your legs?" He whispered.

"Excuse me?" Scully asked unsure if she had heard him correctly.

"Uh, nothing..." Mulder murmured horrified that his thought had escaped his lips. "... just interesting."

"What's so interesting about my legs?"

"Just something I read once." Mulder contemplated.

"What?" Scully asked inquisitively.

"Just something about how a woman only does her legs when she is planning on getting... lucky." Mulder hesitated speaking in low tones.

"Really? Well, I wax my legs... so, what does that say about me? That I am always planning on getting lucky?" Scully smiled looking down at Mulder who was still crouched at her feet with his top half completely bare.

"Is it possible to answer that question with a simultaneous yes and no?" Mulder smiled up at her.

Scully giggled leaning back against the vanity stand and looking down at her partner. His bare chest and his morning stubble gave him a decidedly dangerous look. His eyes twinkled with amusement and mischief. Unconsciously she tightened her grasp on her towel as he began to stand. Placing a hand either side of her on the vanity stand he caged her in.

"So, speaking of alternative therapies..." Mulder trailed off suggestively as Scully's eyes widened. "How's physiotherapy going?"

"Oh!" Scully whimpered shocked by the innocence of his question. "Ummm, its good, I guess."

"You hate it right?" Mulder smiled.

"I don't know if hate is the right word." She hedged.

"You know, I had a friend who once told me that Physiotherapist means Satanist in Latin."

"That can't be true."

"Maybe not, but it sounds apt though doesn't it?" Scully smiled. "Have you been doing the at home physiotherapy exercises?"

"Yep."

"But...?"

"No but."

"So you're going to do them today?"

"Today?" Scully's eyes widened. "But they hurt badly enough with my medication let alone without."

"No pain, no gain, Scully."

"Mulder, you've got to be kidding! I can't..." Scully pleaded before suddenly seeing the teasing in Mulder's eyes. "Mulder, you pig! I could shoot you."

"Been there, done that..." Mulder looked to the very faint scar that adorned his shoulder. "Did the physiotherapy exercises too." Mulder laughed as Scully rolled her eyes at his bad pun before shivering slightly. "You're getting cold, I'd better leave you to dress. Will you manage okay?"

Though his question could have been yet another leer Scully sensed the sincerity in his eyes. "I'll call if I need you."

"Okay... don't hesitate."

"I won't." Scully smiled at Mulder's retreating back as she headed to her bedroom to attempt the monumental task of dressing unaided.

Mulder headed to the safety of the lounge and folded the afghan from the couch once more. Placing it on the arm he sat down, eyeing his shirt from the previous evening. 'Really wish I left a bag here a few months back when I first had the idea.' He thought wearily but the idea at the time had seemed too intimate. Mulder chuckled lightly as a realisation struck him. 'Guess I already have a drawer.'

Leaning back on the couch he began ruminating over their failed date. It certainly had been a night to remember but not in the way he had been planning. He had planned a night of romance, music, dancing and laughter. Admittedly, three out of four wasn't bad but it was the romance that he had been really longing to introduce into their relationship.

He couldn't help but wonder how differently their night could have ended had it not been for four troublesome agents. Ritter, Colton, Scardinski and Haskins. Mulder knew that other agents considered him paranoid but really, what were the chances of four agents conspiring to sabotage one date?

Mulder was shaking his head disconcertedly as Scully re-entered the lounge dressed in a comfortable pair of leggings and a tank top. Mulder was pleasantly surprised to see her face was clean of makeup and her hair was drying naturally in ringlets, the whole ensemble made her appear years younger.

"Hey, you managed." Mulder smiled.

"Yeah, aren't you proud?" Scully laughed as she scanned the room. "Have you seen any socks out here? I swear someone is stealing mine."

"I know the feeling." Mulder muttered as Scully turned scanning the rest of the room for any hidden piles of laundry.

"Hmmm?"

"Nothing." Mulder smiled as he raked his eyes over his partner. "And no... I haven't seen any socks. Ummm, Scully..." Mulder started then hesitated.

Scully looked back to her partner expectantly.

"How did you manage to fasten your bra?"

Scully's eyes widened as a blush crept over her cheeks. "I didn't." She replied honestly making Mulder's eyes drop to her chest. "Mulder!"

"What? I'm just admiring the view." Mulder smirked.

"Well don't..." Scully muttered unconsciously crossing her arms in front of her and affording Mulder a new snapshot of her cleavage. "Not so blatantly anyway."

"What can I say? I'm a guy." Mulder grinned.

"Oh, I give up." Scully stated throwing her hands up in dismay as she turned and stalked back to her bedroom.

"Scully wait. I was just playing..."

Turning back to her partner Scully giggled. "Not on that, Mulder. On the socks. I'm going to find some slippers."

"Oh." Mulder breathed a sigh of relief and chuckled himself before turning and heading to the kitchen to rummage through the cupboards.

Entering the lounge Scully was surprised to find Mulder no longer there waiting for her.

"Mulder I..." Scully trailed off as she entered the kitchen finding Mulder rummaging through the fridge. "... hungry?"

"A little. I was just wondering what to do for lunch."

"Mulder, you don't have to do that." She smiled.

"I want to... I want to take care of you... you said last night that you needed me."

"Always." Scully confirmed. Mulder felt the smile spread over his face knowing that the comment hadn't been simply alcohol induced. "Just something light then? I'm really not sure I could eat much, I am feeling really queasy without my meds."

"Pasta salad?" Mulder asked concerned yet determined to feed up his partner as he reached for the jar of pasta.

"Salad?" Scully quirked her eyebrow at her partner. "Mulder... are 'you' feeling okay?"

"Ha ha! Very funny. I just wanna take care of you. Make you happy." Mulder stated pouring some pasta into a pan then moving to the sink.

"You do." Scully whispered, unheard over the running water. "What should I do?" She asked as Mulder put the pan onto the hob.

"You can grab some bits from the salad tray."

"Okay." Scully replied, feeling like a stranger in her own kitchen. Opening the fridge she surveyed the salad tray before leaning over to retrieve her desired items. She inhaled sharply and stopped mid reach as the pain coursed through her veins. 'Mental note to self... don't try that again.'

"Hey you okay?" Scully nodded her head silently. "New plan." Mulder murmured approaching her as she straightened up, the salad momentarily forgotten. Placing his hands on her waist Mulder backed Scully up against the counter before grasping her waist firmly and lifting her to sit on the counter top. "You get to supervise."

"Mulder!" Scully gasped in surprise. "You know..." She smirked eyeing her partner amused. "I could kick your ass for what you just did."

"What lifting you onto the counter?" Mulder chuckled.

"Yes, lifting me onto the counter. Like my father used to when I was four." Scully smiled fondly at the memories his actions induced.

"You could... but you won't."

"You sound awfully sure about that." Scully quirked her eyebrow.

"I am." Mulder laughed as he retrieved the desired ingredients from the fridge.

"Why is that?" Scully asked with amusement.

"Because at the moment it would hurt you more then it would hurt me." Mulder chuckled as he began roughly chopping peppers and tomatoes. Scully watched on in horror.

"Mulder, who on earth taught you how to use a knife?" Scully cringed predicting Mulder's fingers might be joining their light salad.

"Sorry partner but not everyone can be surgically trained." Mulder grabbed the lettuce and started hacking.

"You can say that again." She winced.

"You know, if I'm just going to get abuse, I could go home." Mulder muttered playfully.

"Don't, I'm sorry. I really do appreciate this. I guess I'm just not a good patient." Scully pleaded.

"Forgiven." Mulder smiled as he grabbed the next vegetable and raised the knife then hesitated.

"What's wrong?"

"This just seems wrong." Mulder murmured as he eyed the cucumber in his hand. "I think it's the symbolism."

Scully rolled her eyes but couldn't resist giggling. Mulder paused, amazed by the sounds emanating from his partners throat. It was the same giggle she had used last night, the one he dreaded never hearing again. He savoured the sound like music to his ears, forgetting his current task and allowing waves of pleasure to wash over him.

"I like seeing you like this. Relaxed. Contented... and without make-up." Mulder mumbled absently, stepping up to his partner intimately so they were both on an equal level, Mulder easily cradled between Scully's thighs. She blushed profusely as she tilted her head forward allowing her hair to curtain her face from his view. "Hey?" Mulder queried as he leaned forward and tucked her hair back behind her ear. His fingers gently traced the delicate line of her jaw. "Not gonna start hiding from me again are you, partner?"

Scully's breathing hitched in her throat as she lifted her eyes and became trapped in his gaze. The moment felt electrified with intensity, bodies buzzing while minutes passed by unnoticed. Mulder's eyes dilated as Scully's lips parted slightly in anticipation. Unconsciously, they both leaned towards one another in a moment that had been building since the very beginning. Taking a deep breath...

_x_

_Author's notes – So, what did you think? Was it worth the wait? Let me know, I am already working on the next chapter and I will soon be on holiday from work so I will have plenty of free time. Don't forget to review so I know you're still interested._

_Thanks as always to Enpauriel for the Beta. _

_Oh, I nearly forgot... The aromatherapy bruise cream really does exist and it works just like magic._

_Please review._


	8. Chapter 8

Scully's Apartment,  
George Town,  
Saturday, 2.03pm

Mulder nearly sobbed when the stove began to hiss as their pasta boiled over, breaking their perfect moment. He sighed in frustration as he moved to the offending pan.

"We need to cool it." Scully stated causing Mulder to spin on his heels looking confused and horrified. "The pasta. I mean the pasta." She smiled.

"The pasta. Right." Mulder exhaled wondering whether he had just imagined the last few moments. "Of course you did." He eyed the pan as he lifted it from the heat and began attempting to drain the water using the pan's lid.

"Mulder, I do have a colander you know." Scully smiled watching the man in front of her as she began swinging her legs from the kitchen counter. She felt like a teenager again as she took in his main features. He was slouching his gangly frame slightly as he continued draining the pasta.

His hair was mussed and his insecurities were coming off him in waves. She imagined he would have made a very handsome adolescent and, had it not been for his bare expanse of chiselled chest, she could have easily believed time had rewound.

"Well, I'm just not used to all these mod cons."

Unable to suppress her giggle she suddenly realised she didn't want to. "A colander is hardly modern."

"That may be true." Mulder smiled at the sound of her voice. "But you are talking to the guy that didn't even buy a corkscrew until two years after moving into his own apartment."

"I'm guessing you didn't date much back then."

"Quite the contrary. As amazing as it sounds, back then I was a real Don Juan."

"Oh, I can believe that." Scully smirked. "So you just didn't offer your companions wine?"

"Not at all, my dear Watson." Mulder bantered, rinsing cold water through the pasta. "There is a wonderful invention called the screw top."

"Oh, classy."

"Let ye who is without sin... cast the first stone."

"And just what do you mean by that?" Scully asked perturbed.

"Well, whenever you come round to my apartment you opt for beer then drink it straight from the bottle." Mulder grinned.

Scully looked down to her feet as she slowed her swinging legs in confusion. "But that's different. That's two friends having a drink together to relax. It's not the same at all." She added feeling very indignant. "You don't think I'd be a classy date?" She asked in a whisper.

Hearing what sounded like sorrow in her voice Mulder stopped his lunch preparations. "Dana," he exhaled sensing her vulnerability, "you are all class, all the way."

Scully smiled, unconsciously allowing her legs to swing a little faster. "Thank you." Absently, she managed to hit the back of her heel against the kitchen cabinet knocking one of her slippers to the floor. "Oh." She cursed steadying her palms against the worktop as she prepared to jump down.

Mulder held his hand up, forestalling her actions. "Allow me my fair maiden." He stated as he went down on one knee in front of her. Picking up the slipper he examined it with a critical eye as amusement played over his features. "Whichever fair maiden shall fit this slight slipper, I know in my heart of hearts, shall be my princess."

Sliding the slipper back on her foot he smiled as he took in the tinge of red to her cheeks. "Well, would you look at that?"

"Does that make you my prince charming?" Scully smiled.

"No." Mulder stated sadly as he got back to his feet. "More like a toad. I'm nowhere near good enough for you."

Scully looked taken aback and confused as he lifted her from the counter top and placed her back on her feet. "Why don't you go lay the table? I'm nearly done in here."

"The table?" Scully asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I think it would be better for you to eat at the table then being scrunched up on the couch. Don't you?" Mulder stated returning his attention to preparing their lunch.

"Ummm, sure... I guess." Scully mumbled confused as she headed into the dinning room and retrieved the place mats. 'Not good enough!' She repeated in her mind. 'Why would he think that?'

"You want a drink?" Mulder called from the kitchen.

"Please." Scully called back as she gathered her best cutlery from the dining room dresser.

"What would you like?"

"Iced tea."

"You got any?" Mulder called back as he collected two glasses from the cupboard.

"I always have iced tea for you." A sudden smash emitted from the kitchen. "You okay Mulder?"

"Yeah, ummm, I owe you a glass... Sorry. Where's the uh, iced tea?"

"In the fridge. There's a jug." Scully said appearing back at the kitchen doorway. Mulder poured two glasses of iced tea as he danced around pieces of broken glass on the floor. "Let me help clear that up."

"It's okay, I've got it." Mulder replied returning to the sink and grabbing the dustpan and brush from the stowaway cupboard underneath it.

It never ceased to amaze Scully how easily Mulder navigated her kitchen or how at home and at ease he appeared, especially wandering around in only his dress trousers.

"Why don't you take the drinks through and, as soon as this is cleaned up, I'll bring lunch through." Mulder murmured casting an eye to the now full plates on the counter.

"Wow, that looks amazing." Scully stated eyeing the plates of salad on the side.

"Well, I'd take that as a compliment if you didn't sound so damn surprised." Mulder deadpanned.

"It was a compliment." Scully smiled as she stepped into the kitchen to retrieve the glasses.

"Hold it. I don't want you cutting yourself." Mulder stated as he crossed back over the kitchen barefoot. Scully couldn't help but shake her head with amusement at his over protectiveness. She was, after all, the only one of them that was currently wearing slippers. "Here." Mulder passed the glasses to her. "Can you manage okay?"

"Yep." Scully smiled before heading back into the dining room.

Mulder entered the dining room only moments later bearing two plates full of pasta salad. "Mademoiselle, voila." Mulder smiled placing the plate in front of her.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome."

They started their meals in a comfortable silence. Scully delicately nibbling at her salad before digging in with gusto. Mulder watched her covertly, concerned that if she saw his interest she may slow her pace.

He was secretly thrilled that she was not only eating the meal that he had prepared but that she also seemed to be enjoying it.

"Mulder, this is phenomenal." Scully exhaled after swallowing another mouthful.

"Says the woman without functioning taste buds." Mulder smiled.

"Well, that's just where you're wrong. My sense of taste seems to have come back. I guess it is because my meds are clearing out of my system. This is really delicious." She added before taking a sip of tea then another mouthful of pasta.

"Well, I'm glad you like it." Mulder smiled feeling very pleased with himself.

"Seeing as you can cook like this, I think we should stop getting take-out." Scully giggled as Mulder raised his eyebrow.

"Only if we take it in turns to cook." He stated mischievously.

"That sounds fair to me." Scully replied automatically before the weight of her words struck her. She felt the colour rise in her cheeks, not at her innocent words but at the underlying almost romantic promise within them. Her eyes returned to her plate as she forked the last mouthful, chewing contently, before casting her eyes to Mulder's half empty plate.

"Are you still hungry?" Mulder asked taking a sip of his tea. "You can finish mine if you'd like?"

Scully blushed. "I think I've had plenty. Thank you."

"You're sure?" She nodded her head shyly. "Okay, well, I'm done here anyway. How about I go do the washing-up while you go and get comfortable on the couch?"

"You don't have to do that. You've done so much already. Just leave the plates on the side and I will do them later."

A look of mock shock crossed over Mulder's face before he deadpanned. "Who are you and what have you done with my partner?"

"Very funny." Scully smirked despite herself. "I'm not that bad."

"Scully, I've seen you take my coffee mug in the office before I've even had a chance to take the last mouthful."

"And I've seen you, Mulder, leave said mouthful in the mug on your desk for three weeks!"

"I like my coffee to mature." Mulder smirked at his partner's raised eyebrow.

"There's matured and then there's evolved." Scully murmured, absently swirling her iced tea in the glass. "You make me sound so anal."

"You are anal." Mulder laughed. "But in a lovely way. Now go sit down and I'll come join you in a few minutes."

Scully could do nothing but comply with Mulder's wishes as he ushered her into the lounge and back to the couch using his hand at the small of her back to guide her. He disappeared back into the kitchen with the plates and glasses in tow.

Leaning back into the couch, she inhaled deeply as the scent of Mulder surrounded her. She realised belatedly that she was enjoying this morning far too much, especially considering her physical discomfort.

Mulder returned to her side less then ten minutes later sporting two fresh glasses of iced tea. "I've got iced tea for ya." Mulder slurred in a Texan drawl.

"Thank you." Scully murmured as he placed both glasses on the small coffee table. "So, what are we doing for the rest of the day?"

"Well, that all depends on how you're feeling." He smiled getting comfortable on the couch next to her.

"I feel great..." Scully lied. "No pain whatsoever."

"Good." Mulder replied dubiously considering her answer. "Could you pass me my drink?"

Scully leaned forward reaching to grab the drink before pain racked through her body making her let out a strangled sob. Her glazed eyes shot back to Mulder's meeting his concerned gaze. "That was a dirty trick." She hissed venomously.

"Sorry... but I learnt it from you." Mulder replied remorseful and sympathetically. "So, movies?"

"I don't have anything new." Scully declared petulantly.

"Well then, I'll pop to the store. What do you fancy?"

"Not your kinda movies." Scully quipped.

"Relax G-woman, I've watched all 'my kinda movies' with petite red heads in." Mulder leered, lightening her mood and causing Scully to turn a light shade of scarlet.

"Romantic comedy." She replied knowing how much Mulder hated them. 'If I'm suffering, so can you.' She thought childishly.

"Okay." Mulder met the challenge. "I won't be long." He stated heading to the door. As much as the thought of payback was appealing to her at the present moment she just couldn't allow Mulder to leave in his current state.

"Ahem." Scully coughed causing Mulder to turn. She raked her eyes up and down his body before lifting her eyebrow and smirking.

Mulder looked down at himself quizzically. "Uh, I guess I better put a shirt on." He murmured realising his lack of apparel.

"Might be a wise idea." Scully laughed unable to stay mad at him with his boyish charm.

Mulder cast a futile glance at his shirt from the previous night before smiling and heading towards the bedroom. Scully wondered briefly where he was going before focusing her attention on finding the television remote in order to entertain herself while Mulder was gone.

She checked the coffee table, the top of the TV and then cast an eye to the table that housed the telephone all to no avail. She racked her mind trying to recall when she had last watched the TV before she realised that Mulder had spent the night on her couch. Sliding her hand down the side of the couch, she smiled triumphantly as she grasped the remote and pulled it out just in time to see Mulder exiting the bedroom as he pulled a fresh T-shirt over his head. She couldn't help but admire his form as his chest muscles rippled before disappearing beneath the clean fabric.

He crossed back into the lounge and perched on the edge of the armchair as he pulled on a fresh pair of socks watching his partner intently for any sign of discomfort or recognition as to where the clean items might have come from. If she realised then she showed no sign of it, instead she held up the remote with an accusatory arched brow.

Mulder cringed slightly in chagrin. "I left it on the coffee table, right?" Upon receiving a poignant stare he added a quickly mumbled. "Sorry... uh, do you need anything while I'm out?"

Scully thought for a moment but couldn't think of anything. "I don't think so."

"Ummm, but do you want anything?" Mulder asked with a slight hint of mischief as he pulled on his shoes.

"Like?"

"Like... Rocky Road?"

"Oh Mulder, you know the way to my heart." Scully giggled in glee.

'If it were that easy, I'd have bought shares years ago.' Mulder quipped mentally as he headed towards the door. Grasping the door handle he turned back to Scully cautiously realising how innocent she looked.

"You promise to behave?" He asked.

"Yes." Scully replied as she worried her lower lip.

"You won't take any pills while I'm gone?" He added for clarification making Scully screw up her nose.

"Mulder, I'm sure that Cece's just..." Scully started before Mulder swiftly cut her off.

"Scully, as much as I enjoy our verbal sparring this is one thing that I am not willing to argue about."

Hearing the seriousness to his voice she had no choice but to agree. "Okay. I promise I won't take any medication while you're out."

"Thank you." Mulder smiled as he turned the doorknob. "Oh, and drink lots of iced tea. It will help flush your system of toxins."

"Yes 'Doctor' Mulder." Scully stated sarcastically but with a smile.

"Just do it." Mulder demanded as he disappeared from sight, closing the door behind him.

Hearing the snick of the lock Scully felt a quick chill run through her body. The apartment suddenly felt very cold and empty making her feeling very alone. Clicking on the television she hoped to fill the air with random chatter to help put herself back at ease.

Tucking her legs up underneath herself she mindlessly flicked through the channels as she burrowed back into the couch cushions. Remembering Mulder's words she reached for her glass and took a sip of her iced tea. 'Not just one tea but two.' She thought idly as she looked to Mulder's waiting glass.

The apartment did feel empty right now but it also felt different, more lived in, homier. She wondered briefly what the subtle change could be before here eyes settled on the discarded white shirt and tux jacket that lay on the armchair. 'Mulder!'

Another chill ran through her making her reach for the afghan on the back of the couch, she paused in her quest and reached instead for Mulder's tux jacket. Leaning back into the cushions, she draped Mulder's jacket over herself and inhaled deeply allowing the cold and empty feeling to subside.

Casting a glance at the television she realised they were showing reruns of one of her favourite childhood TV series. 'If only he knew.' She smiled to herself as she allowed her mind to wander.

'He's a good man. A kind man. A gentleman.' Scully smiled. 'Seeing me home and making sure that I was safe. He's a good friend. My best friend.' She thought as she allowed her eyes to close for a moment or two.

'I wonder what I am to him? His partner, definitely. His friend, certainly. Best friend maybe... but what..? I swear he was going to kiss me in the kitchen. I didn't imagine that I'm sure... well, almost sure. We both leaned in, just slightly but I swear...' She exhaled in exasperation. 'Why are things never straight-forward with us? I must mean more to him than just a friend? I mean, he has given up a precious day of the weekend to take care of me. He didn't have to do that. I know I've done it for him before but I lov... maybe. He is so charming, caring. I know he wouldn't have taken advantage of me last night but...'

Scully allowed her eyes to stray to the television screen for a moment before she continued her ruminations. 'I wish I remembered more... I know how I am when I'm drunk and I just know I must have done something. Something more than Mulder has said anyway. I will have to try and get it out of him. I remember being in his arms on the dance floor. I remember swaying to the music. I remember thinking how we must have looked. I remember thinking about how he looked with Phoebe Greene so long ago, I remember being proud that people might have been looking at us in the same way last night that I had looked at them. I remember feeling contented, happy, loved? And I remember... nope, it's gone blank.' Her hand went up to her head as a drumming beat picked up in tempo. 'I think too much.' She decided as her eyes settled on the television screen. 'Mindlessness is good.'

No more than forty-five minutes had passed before the front door clicked then opened silently. Mulder wandered in quietly, worried his partner may have dozed off again. He was carrying two brown paper bags, one of which was tucked slightly behind his back as he surveyed the scene.

"Well, now I know you aren't yourself." Mulder commented dryly, absorbing the image of Scully curled up on the couch, glued to the television screen and cocooned in his tuxedos jacket.

"Sorry." Scully murmured dazed, slipping the jacket from her body.

"No keep that... I didn't mean the jacket. I meant the ..." Mulder glanced back at the screen before finishing shocked. "The Twilight Zone?"

"It's a classic." Scully murmured knowing the futility of her remark as the end credits began to roll. She surrendered easily however by changing the subject. "What movies did you get?"

"I got a selection to choose from..." Mulder replied holding up the bag in front of him.

"What ya hiding?" Scully queried playfully fluttering her eyelashes.

Smiling at Scully's light tone and playfulness Mulder matched her mood with a slight hint of secretiveness in his voice. "I got us a treat." He smiled.

"Rocky Road?" Scully licked her lips in anticipation.

"Yes and... chocolate cookies." Mulder revealed the bag behind his back, the box of cookies slightly protruding from the top.

"Oh Mulder! Not just cookies... Oreo's. Mulder, I could kiss you." Her eyes grew wide with a new found appreciation.

"I won't stop you." Mulder responded suggestively wiggling his eyebrows in a leer and making Scully blush.

"So, how do you eat yours Scully?" Mulder murmured placing the bags on the coffee table and perching on the end of the couch as he opened the Oreo's then passed them to Scully.

"The only way you should." She smiled, twisting the top off her Oreo. "Twist and lick." She practically purred making Mulder bit back a moan with wide eyes. "Of course, I normally prefer mine with milk."

"Hmmm," Mulder squeaked desperately searching for a distraction to ease his discomfort, wishing he had never asked such a leading question even though he was sure her response would fuel many a fantasy. "Which movie shall we watch first?" He asked displaying the DVD cases for her perusal.

Scully looked at him both with intrigue and disbelief as she eyed the cases. "You got the girl in the store to help you choose didn't you?"

"No... I'm hurt and offended that you would suggest such a thing." Mulder give her a mock 'shame on you' face before coming clean. "I got the boy in the store to help. These are his girlfriend's favourites."

She wondered momentarily if there was some significance there before another case glinted in the light catching her eye as Mulder awaited her decision. "What's that one?"

"Oh..." Mulder looked down defeated. "That's the one I chose on my own before asking for help... I was too embarrassed to put it back."

A smirk played on her lips as she asked. "Well, what is it?"

"Hannibal."

"Hannibal? A romantic comedy?" Scully laughed out loud pulling her stitches slightly, she winced a little but couldn't still the ensuing giggling.

Mulder smiled realising it had been worth renting the DVD if only to hear that giggle. "Well it is kinda romantic. Hannibal is in love with Starling... did you read the book? That had a much better ending." Scully nodded so he continued. "So, which DVD?"

Scully smiled widely nibbling her lower lip. "Hannibal."

Mulder chuckled getting back to his feet as he opened the case and crossed to the DVD player. "Plus, you know that whole pig thing... now that was funny."

"You're a sick man, Mulder." Scully shook her head in mirth.

"But you love me." Mulder declared leaning down to open the DVD drawer.

"That I do, Mulder..." Scully whispered under her breath. "That I do."

x

_Author's note - 'Big grin' I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Please don't forget to review and let me know that you want more._

_Big Thanks to Enpauriel for the super speedy Beta reading._

_This chapter is devoted to not a toad but a frog. My poor little Frohike who the incompetent pet shop managed to lose for me. I hope you are out there happy and healthy little guy. 'sob'_

_Thanks to all of you for your wonderful reviews. Keep umm coming guys. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry for the delay... I won't keep you waiting any longer..._

X

Scully's Apartment  
George Town  
Saturday, 5.17pm

The duo sat in a companionable silence for the majority of the afternoon contently watching DVD's. Mulder had risen at Scully's command twenty minutes ago to change the DVD to their second title of the day even though he could sense that her heart was no longer in it.

She shifted in her seat, trying to get comfortable as she tried to concentrate on the storyline unfolding on the screen. Mulder noticed her fidgeting and was just about to call her on it when she shifted again and took a swift intake of breath as pain ratcheted through her body.

"You okay?" Mulder asked at once concerned.

"Yeah, shouldn't have moved like that." Scully replied holding her hand to her stomach.

"You not like this movie?"

"Are you kidding? This is one of my all time favourites." She assured him. "I guess I'm just a little restless." Mulder gave her a small sympathetic smile which she accepted gracefully. "I need another drink. Would you like one?"

"Sounds good. I'll go." Mulder stated as he moved to get up.

"No, Mulder." Scully stilled his actions. "I'll go."

"Are you sure?" He asked as she stood. Scully swayed slightly feeling the room spin and blindly reached out for something to steady her. She was surprised to find a large mass next to her but she held on nevertheless, taking deep breaths until the dizziness passed. "Scully?"

She opened her eyes and discovered that it was Mulder she was gripping. "I'm okay." She stated letting go of him. He kept a light grip on her elbow unsure of what to do.

"You're not okay." He argued.

"It was just a little head rush. I'm alright now."

"Sit down. I'll get you that drink."

"No. I'll go." Scully insisted. He recoiled slightly at her words so she softened them slightly. "I am the hostess after all."

"No. You're the patient." Mulder declared annoyed.

"At the moment Mulder, I'm losing my patience." Scully snapped.

Mulder stepped back releasing her elbow as he held his hands up in surrender. "Okay. Okay, you win." He sat back on the couch obediently.

"Thank you." She hissed turning on her heels and marching into the kitchen.

Mulder sat stock still on the couch listening to her every movement. First he heard the cupboard door open and close then the fridge. He cursed his luck for having such a strong willed partner. Normally it was a trait of hers that he found endearing but at times like this he just wished she would let him pander to her needs. He sat in silence awaiting her return but begin to worry after a couple of minutes.

'What's taking so long?' He wondered debating whether to ask if everything was okay. 'She'd kick my ass after that little show.' He realised, and decided to silently check on her in case she had become dizzy again.

He wandered to the kitchen, thankful that he had removed his shoes after returning from the rental store. The vision before him struck him blind with rage. Dana Scully was stood in the kitchen, dressed in her leggings and tank top with her hair tucked innocently behind her ear as she struggled to undo the cap on her medicine bottle once more.

"What do you think you're doing?" Mulder demanded making Scully pale even more than her natural shade of the day.

"I..." Scully started but was cut off before she could defend her actions.

"Give them to me." Mulder held out his hand speaking in a tone he had never used with her before.

"But I..."

"Now." She handed over the medicine feeling chastised. The only person who had ever used that tone with her had been her father when she had been misbehaving as a child.

Mulder placed the medicine up high on the top of a kitchen cupboard before gathering the rest of her meds and doing the same. He knew she had trouble reaching the lower shelf in the cupboard so was fully aware that she could not obtain them now without climbing, which should be physically impossible in her current state.

"Please, Mulder." Scully begged. "I'm sure I'll be fine to take them now."

Mulder gave her a cold look not trusting himself to voice his thoughts so soon.

"Cecile is just being a bitch because I went against her advice and came back to work early." Scully hissed, knowing she couldn't win this battle.

Mulder lifted his eyebrows at this new little piece of information. She had told him she was cleared to come back to work when she did even though he had questioned the lack of time that had elapsed. Taking a deep breath he kept his words neutral. "Cecile is not that vindictive."

"Yeah? You never lived with her."

"Scully." Mulder exhaled. "She is just concerned. We don't know what those imbeciles slipped you. For all we know it may have been more than alcohol."

Scully looked up into his eyes hearing the sincerity in his voice. One of her hands was now pressed against her stomach and the other was trying to support her lower back. "But it hurts." She whined.

"I know it does." Mulder murmured taking her into his arms and giving her what comfort he could. For Dana Scully to admit she was in pain he knew it was serious but for her to whine he knew the pain must be unbearable.

She breathed him in basking in his embrace. "How did Skinner come back to work so early?" She sighed before feeling Mulder smile then kiss her gently above her eyebrow.

"I think he did it to distract himself. He's not a good patient just like you."

"And you." Scully added.

Mulder smirked. "Maybe you've just been sat down too long. What were you planning on doing this weekend?"

Scully looked up intrigued at where this might be going. "Some shopping, cleaning, laundry, that kind of thing."

"Oh, living it up." Mulder jested.

"Yeah. Well, I noticed you didn't have to make any calls this morning to rearrange your plans for today."

"Touché." Mulder smiled. "How about we do some of your laundry?"

"You wanna do laundry with me?" Scully asked surprised.

"Why not? It will get you moving around a bit then later we can go back to watching movies."

"Okay." Scully agreed knowing she would feel a little better mentally if she got something off her to-do-list. Pulling away from the embrace tentatively they both headed to the bathroom where they encountered their first problem.

Scully looked down at the height of the laundry basket and realised there was no way she would be able to bend over to sort the items. Seeing the dilemma Mulder immediately suggested a solution.

"I'll split the washing, you just tell me what goes in what pile. How many loads do you do?" Mulder asked putting his hand into the basket and pulling out the first item.

Scully was relieved to see that it was just a blouse. "Ummm, that's not really going to work for me."

"Why?" Mulder asked confused.

"Well, the idea of you fondling my lingerie doesn't really appeal to me right now." Scully replied honestly.

Mulder lifted his eyebrow as an amused smirk spread over his face. "You didn't seem to mind that last night."

Her eyes grew wide as she squeaked. "What?"

"Well, how else do you think you got out of your underwear?" Mulder grinned.

"Oh my God!" Scully covered her face with her hands.

Mulder laughed. "Relax. Like I said I was a gentleman. I didn't even look."

"Why do I not believe that?"

"Jeez, if you think I did it anyway I wish I had looked." Mulder stated, offended even though he knew it wasn't his partner's intention.

Scully peeked through her fingers and took in the genuine expression on his face. "You really didn't look, did you?"

"No, I didn't." He assured her before switching back to their original dilemma. "How about I put the laundry hamper up on the toilet seat so you can reach it? You can sort everything then I can carry the piles through to the kitchen for you."

"That would be great." Scully smiled. Mulder lifted the hamper and Scully crossed to it. "Mulder?"

"Yeah?" Mulder asked softly as he crossed to the vanity stand and reclined against it.

"Thank you."

He smiled as Scully begin sorting the washing. He wasn't entirely sure how to reply so he relied on his instincts. "Come on Scully." He jested. "Pick up the pace. I hate doing laundry."

It took no time at all to sort the washing. Scully lay an appropriate towel on top of each pile to cover her laundry before directing Mulder to carry a pile through to the kitchen for her. Mulder placed the white load into the washing machine as Scully did a quick scout of the lounge to make sure that nothing had been missed.

She spied Mulder's dress shirt lying on the armchair so crossed the room to retrieve it. 'No need to leave dirty lining lying around the place.' She thought as she lifted the item. A dark smudge around the collar caught her attention causing a chill to run through her body.

"Mulder? There's lipstick on..." Scully hesitated as she realised that the lipstick in question was the exact shade she was wearing last night. "Never mind." She blushed.

Heading back into the kitchen she passed the shirt to Mulder. "We might as well pop this in at the same time." She murmured as she reached for the fabric softener.

Mulder held the shirt for a moment as he caressed the lipstick smudge on his collar and smiled. Pushing the item in with the other whites he felt an odd sense of completion as his shirt merged with the white panties and cotton bra. "All done." He sighed closing the door and allowing Scully to programme the machine.

"Well that didn't take long did it?"

"No. Mine always takes hours." Mulder answered confused.

"Well, how often do you do yours?"

"Every month or so." Mulder smiled sheepishly.

"Well then that's hardly surprising." Scully smirked.

Mulder looked around the kitchen trying to figure out another way to redirect his partner's attention. "I'm guessing you're not quite ready to settle down in front of the movie again."

"Not yet. I feel all stiff and achy."

"Okay, how about we start organising dinner?" Mulder asked hopefully.

"Okay, what do you fancy?"

"Pizza."

"Absolutely not. I want you to work your magic again for me."

"Okay." Mulder smirked checking the cupboards then turned back to her victorious. "How about we make pizza then?"

"Make it? You can make pizza?" Scully asked surprised.

"I'm a man of many talents." Mulder leered. "It will have to be flat crust though because I don't see any yeast knocking around in the cupboards. We might have to make do with the toppings too."

"Okay, show me what to do." Scully replied eagerly as she rolled up her sleeves.

"We need..." Mulder mumbled to himself as he rummaged through the refrigerator, "margarine, milk, cheese..."

Scully pulled out a baking tray and mixing bowl. "Oh, and we mustn't forget the flour." He muttered as he grabbed a bag of flour from the cupboard. "We need a mixing bowl and..." He trailed off as he saw Scully retrieve a rolling pin from the utensils drawer.

"Anything else?" She asked sweetly.

"Not yet... I think we have the bases covered." Mulder threw all the base ingredients into the bowl and passed it to Scully to begin mixing.

"Are you sure that you don't need yeast for this dough?" Scully asked dubiously.

"Well, you do really but I have cooked it plenty of times without and it still tastes damn good." Mulder replied honestly.

Scully smiled as she mixed the sloppy dough. "Mulder, this looks a little watery."

"Just needs a little more flour." Mulder stated grabbing a handful and throwing it in.

"Don't you measure anything?" Scully asked appalled.

"Where's the fun in that?" Mulder smirked running a hand through his hair.

Scully looked up to argue rationally with him and started giggling. "You're showing your age partner."

Mulder gave her a quizzical look before looking into the semi-reflective door of the microwave and seeing the white dusting in his hair making him appear grey beyond his years. "You think this is funny?" Mulder asked, discretely covering his hands in flour. Scully nodded her head unable to halt her giggling. Raising his hands above her Mulder clapped covering her in a light white dust.

"Oh no you did not!" Scully exclaimed shocked as she grabbed a huge handful of flour and threw it all over him in retaliation.

"Oh, this means war." Mulder coughed through the dust grabbing the bag of flour and holding it above Scully. Her hands went up immediately in defence.

"Mulder think about this." Scully pleaded.

"I'm thinking about it and it seems like a damn good idea to me." Mulder stated tipping the bag precariously.

"Be rational." Scully argued. "Think of the mess."

"Funny, but that doesn't bother me."

"Well, okay. If you must..." Scully stilled his actions one last time. "But with me in my condition... I can't possibly get down on the floor to clean this up."

Mulder looked to the flour-covered-floor before narrowing his eyes at her. "You're a wicked, wicked woman." She was unable to suppress the smirk that played on her lips, making Mulder tilt the flour to cover her in another light dusting.

"Mulder!"

Calmly Mulder fastened the flour bag and placed it back in the cupboard. "So, toppings?"

"Mulder." Scully growled making him turn to her, he chuckled at her appearance before lightly running his fingers through her hair removing the majority of the flour.

"You know... they make shampoos for this." He quipped inciting another glare. Mulder ran his fingers lightly over her cheek removing a smudge of flour, intrigued by the way her eyes blinked shut for a moment in apparent contentment.

He returned his attention back to the dough mix and gave it a few brisk stirs making it turn into a nice dough ball. He covered his hands one last time in flour from the counter making Scully step back out of reach, but instead of covering her once more he reached for the dough ball and kneaded it gently. "What do you fancy on top of the pizza, Scully?"

"There are mushrooms and peppers."

"Okay. Onions?"

"No. But there's a tin of pineapple."

"Pineapple is a dessert. It does not belong on pizza."

"Please?" Scully pouted unconsciously.

"Okay." Mulder rolled his eyes as he began rolling the dough while Scully set about slicing the toppings. He covered the base in tomato puree before they began arranging the toppings. Mulder popped a couple of mushroom into his mouth automatically as they worked.

"Mulder, leave some for the pizza." Scully giggled. 'I can't remember the last time I had so much fun.'

"This is the main perk of making your own pizza. You get to eat as much of the toppings as you like before popping it in the oven." Mulder smiled lazily as he picked up a piece of pineapple between his thumb and forefinger and held it up to her mouth. "Want some?"

The look of want in her eyes made him freeze in his tracks as she took the pineapple into her mouth. His eyes stayed on her mouth as she sucked the fruit between her lips then rolled it in her mouth before licking her lips free of juice. Mulder swallowed hard attempting to refocus his attention.

Slowly they covered their creation in a thick layer of grated cheese. "There." He breathed. "Now we just need to pop it into the oven about a half hour before we want it."

Scully smiled at their handiwork before casting her eyes over the floor. Now not only was it covered in flour but also grated cheese and the odd slice of pineapple. "So, who's going to clear up the mess?"

"Well, you couldn't possibly in your condition." Mulder mimicked as she leaned back against the counter allowing Mulder to retrieve the dustpan and brush. "The things I do for you."

Scully smiled as he got down onto his hands and knees and began the clean up task. She watched him for a few moments before deciding to interrogate him while he was vulnerable. "Mulder, what did I do last night?"

Mulder exhaled. He'd had his suspicions that he hadn't heard the end of that line of enquiry. "We've already talked about this." Mulder hedged.

"I know what I'm like when I've been drinking and to be honest, it worries me that I can't remember." Scully stated truthfully.

Mulder put the dustpan and brush on the floor choosing instead to look up at his partner. "Scully, you trust me don't you?" She nodded. "Well then trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about. I was with you the whole time. I'd never let anything bad happen to you. You have my word on that."

"But I..."

"There are things that happened last night that if you remembered might... lead to other things." Mulder chose his words carefully. "But at the end of the day, you weren't in control and I would never take advantage of that." Mulder smiled lopsidedly at her furrowed brow. "You were drugged... and drunk."

Scully smiled at his attempt at humour but was unable to leave her line of enquiry. "Lead to other things? Other memories?"

"No, ummm... other... well, look, if you remember these things then..." Mulder worried his lower lip slightly, "maybe we can pursue things from there."

"Wha..." Scully's eyes widened slightly. "Now I really want to remember."

Mulder swept the rest of the flour into the pan then tipped it into the bin. "Just relax. If you're meant to remember then it will hit you when you least expect it."

Though she was hesitant she did take Mulder at his word. He made quick work of wiping down the sides allowing them to return to the couch. "Do you feel any better?"

"A little." Scully murmured as she shifted several times trying to find a comfortable position but it wasn't working. The pain in her middle was becoming immensely unbearable now that the medication seemed to have worked its way out of her body completely.

"Come here." Mulder stated lifting his arm and encouraging her into his embrace. She was hesitant but she went into his arms willingly and quickly found a comfortable position.

"I'm sorry." Scully whispered.

"Huh?"

Scully looked up meeting Mulder's eyes and repeated her words. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He replied confused.

"About the medication." She murmured casting her eyes downwards.

"You know I'm not enjoying seeing you suffer don't you?" Mulder asked but got no reply. "We are only doing what we think is best. It's only because I care for you."

"I know." Scully mumbled.

Mulder hooked his finger under her chin, lifting until she meets his eyes again. "Do you?"

"I..."

Bringggg Bringgg

A smirk spread over his face. "Saved by the bell. You want me to get that for you?"

"Please." Mulder rose from the couch trying not to jostle her with his movements before he crossed to the phone.

"Hello. Oh, hi Mrs Scully. Maggie." Mulder blushed. "Yeah she's doing better. Would you like to speak with her?"

Mulder cast his eyes to his partner. "Scully?" She tried to stand but pain pulled through her middle. "Where's the cordless?"

"Dead battery." She breathed heavily. "Can you put it on speaker phone?" Mulder pressed a couple of buttons then replaced the handset.

"Maggie?" He asked.

"Yes Fox." Maggie's voice came through the speaker loud and clear.

"You're now on speaker phone." He smiled walking back to his partner.

"Honey?" Maggie asked.

"I'm here mom. Hi." Scully moved a little to allow Mulder to sit back down before she got comfortable again.

"I was just wondering how you're doing."

"I'm good." Scully lied.

"No you're not, Dana." Maggie's voice called through the phone making Mulder smile. 'Maybe I should use that approach.'

"I'm as well as can be expected, mom."

"You said someone put something in your drink?" Maggie asked still a little confused at the circumstances surrounding her daughter's predicament. "It wasn't Rohypnol or something like that was it?"

"No mom. It was just alcohol but because of the medication I'm on I reacted badly." She conveniently left off her dietary information.

"I thought you were healing well?" Maggie asked again confused. Her daughter was always very secretive about work related ailments.

"I am but I'll be on medication for a while to help me recover." Scully assured her mom.

"Okay honey. Are you behaving for Fox?"

Scully leaned back so she was practically lying in Mulder's lap and pleaded with him with her eyes as she spoke to her mom. "Yes mom. I'm behaving for Fox."

Mulder tucked a lock of hair behind her ear as he absently caressed the line of her jaw in reassurance that he wouldn't tell on her.

"I remember what you were like when you were sick as a child, Dana." Maggie reminisced. "Remember that time when you had the flu? You managed to follow Bill and Melissa half way to school before they saw you and brought you home... remember how you were too tired to walk the rest of the way and Bill had to carry you?"

"Mom, I was seven!" Scully exclaimed looking over to the phone as if she was looking straight at her mother.

"I'm just saying that I know what you're like young lady. You are relaxing aren't you?"

"Yes mom. We were just about to settle down and watch another movie." Scully cast her eyes to the screen which was still on pause as Meg Ryan a.k.a. Kathleen Kelly introduced herself to Tom hanks a.k.a. Joe Fox the owner of Fox book stores. She had to smile; only Mulder could unconsciously find a movie where the key plot revolved around his first name.

"That's good dear. It's about time you and Fox settled down." Scully's hands flew up to her face in an attempt to hide her embarrassment as Mulder's stomach shook with his silent chuckles. "Well, I'll leave you two to it. Call me if you need me, Dana. Bye."

"Bye mom."

"Bye Maggie." Mulder echoed before the phone clicked off.

Scully took a deep breath suddenly very grateful for the fact that she was no longer facing Mulder. "Don't you just hate mothers?"

"Not at all." Mulder smiled. "I think your mother is a very wise woman." Scully blushed some more but refused to bite at his comment. "So back to the movie. Sure you wanna watch this one? I can change it?"

"No, I love this film. I love the way they hate each other at the beginning." Scully smiled glad she had a distraction.

"As they should do." Mulder agreed. "He is there to destroy her business. Her life's work. It doesn't exactly invoke trust does it?"

Scully smiled listening to his words and wondering whether they were still talking about the movie. She chose her words carefully so they applied to both the movie and their relationship. "That's true but he is just there to do his job and before they know it they became friends and somewhere along the way they fall in love. They realise that the relationship they've been developing is what they've both been searching for."

Mulder smiled at her response. "Well, now we have discussed the complete plot of the film is there any point in finishing watching it?"

"Of course." Scully replied shocked that he would suggest they just leave it. She turned to him watching his reaction as she spoke her next words. "I think it's important to let things run their natural course. Don't you?"

"I guess." Mulder smiled as he looked into her eyes. Scully shivered paling slightly. "You cold?"

"A little." She murmured though she thought it was more from pain then chills.

"The pain bad?" Mulder asked reading her like a book.

"Is pain ever good?" A twinkle in Mulder's eye caught her attention making her smile. "Don't answer that."

Mulder grabbed his tux jacket and draped it over her as he held her to him closely. "Get comfortable. I'll help warm you up in no time partner."

Scully snuggled up feeling the shivers immediately dissipate.

"Better?" Mulder asked as he pressed play on the remote control.

"Ummm, much." Scully sighed contently in Mulder's embrace as the movie whirled back to life.

They listened intently, 'F-O-X.' Matt Fox spelt out on screen. 'That's amazing. You can spell fox. Can you spell dog?' asked Kathleen Kelly. The child nodded once before replying. 'F-O-X'.

x

_Author's notes – There you go guys, I am sorry you had to wait so long. I hope you enjoyed this chappie. _

_Huge thank you to my Beta reader, Enpauriel. You're one in a million._

_And thank you for all the lovely reviews; they really are a special gift : ) But to quote good old Charles Dickens, 'Please sir, can I have more?'_


	10. Chapter 10

_Not such a long wait this time : )_

_Enjoy..._

x

Scully's Apartment  
George Town  
Saturday, 10.11pm

"Oh God Mulder!" Scully exclaimed in ecstasy.

"Ummm, you like that don't you?" Mulder grinned satisfied his talents were giving her so much pleasure.

"Ummm, you're so good at this." Scully purred. "I can't remember the last time I had something this good... in my mouth."

"It's nothing special."

"Oh God but it is." Scully sighed as her eyes rolled back into her head. "You know they say the most appealing thing about an attractive man is when they don't know they're attractive. I think the same thing goes for food... you're attractive and an amazing cook plus completely clueless."

'You think I'm attractive?' Mulder contemplated smirking as he chewed on another mouthful of pizza. 'Maybe you still have some alcohol left in your system after all, partner... I'll store that snippet away for future reference.' He grinned until the other remark sank in. 'Clueless?'

"Ummm, thanks..." He mumbled belatedly. "I guess."

"You know..." Scully murmured looking at the pizza slice appreciatively. "It's almost worth putting up with the pain just to taste food this good."

"It's not that good." Mulder laughed as Scully took another bite of pizza allowing the melted cheese to stretch from her mouth to the pizza slice until she gave up and broke the cheesy string with her fingers. "So..." He murmured casually. "Do you mind if I crash on your couch again tonight?"

"Of course..." Scully paused looking up into her partner's eyes as she realised she was having far too much fun considering the level of pain she was still in. "Ummm," She hesitated as she searched her conscience for the right thing to do even though temptation was beckoning her. "Actually, not tonight, Mulder. I have a headache"  
"Isn't that excuse supposed to wait until after we're married?" Mulder smiled sympathetically.

A smile spread over Scully's face as her insides turned to mush. The finality in his choice of words left little doubt in her mind that he believed they would one day be married. 'Maybe we should try dating properly first.' She smirked.

"What?" Mulder asked confused by her enigmatic smile. "Do I have pizza on my chin or something?"

"No... it's just that..." Scully worried her lower lip slightly before changing direction then continuing. "I have Mass in the morning. I wouldn't want to wake you. I'll be fine on my own tonight though."

A shadow played over Mulder's features as the disappointment shone in his eyes. "Of course you will be."

Scully wondered briefly when in their partnership she had started reading him so easily. "Mulder." She murmured guiltily. It wasn't his fault that she was so contented in his company. A solution popped into her head quickly. "How about we meet for brunch? Better yet... how about you come here for brunch and I'll cook something?"

"Really?" Mulder grinned.

"Yes, really." Scully giggled at the look of awe that crossed her partner's face. "What?"

"You've never cooked for me before, Scully."

"What? I must have." Scully murmured as she racked her brains trying to remember all the times they had eaten together. "I haven't, have I?" She realised as endless amounts of takeaways played through her mind. Mulder shook his head in agreement. "Guess you don't wanna risk it then."

"Are you kidding?!" Mulder exclaimed. "I'd love to sample your expertise." He smiled realising it was another way to make sure she was eating correctly, he still had some concerns.

"Okay then." Scully smiled as she leaned back in her chair placing a hand on her full tummy. "I'm stuffed."

"Good." Mulder smiled as he swallowed the last mouthful of pizza from his plate. "You go and sit down while I do the washing-up."

"No." Mulder paused mid-reach as he went to retrieve her plate.

"Huh?"

"It's my turn to do the washing-up." Scully declared.

"But... just let me do it, Scully. You're not well." Mulder pleaded not willing to have an argument over something so trivial.

"At least let me help?" Scully asked feeling exasperated. "I'll wash and you can dry?"

"Okay." Mulder surrendered easily before finishing stacking the plates, glasses and cutlery ready to carry into the kitchen. "You wanna carry those through?" Mulder asked stepping back from the table.

Scully stood and was about to reach for the stack when she whirled around to stare at Mulder with her hands on her hips.

"What?" Mulder asked with a devilish look in his eyes before he started laughing. "I wouldn't have let you try to lift them... not after this morning."

"That was not funny." Scully marched into the kitchen turning the hot water tap on as she plugged the sink. The wretched pain caused by reaching for Mulder's drink this morning was still fresh in her mind.

"It was kinda funny." Mulder mumbled placing the dishes in the sink as Scully squirted the washing-up liquid. The hot water mixed with the washing-up liquid making instant foam.

As Mulder turned his back to retrieve a tea-towel, Scully scooped a small amount of foam onto her fingertips. When he turned back to her she smeared the foam on his nose making him go cross eyed in an attempt to see the white froth. Scully giggled. "Now that is funny."

Mulder couldn't help but smile as Scully turned back to the washing bowl and began methodically washing each glass then plate still giggling. She handed each item to Mulder allowing him time to dry it and put it away before she passed him the next.

Dipping her hands once more into the warm water Scully jumped and exhaled an "Ouch."

"What is it?" Mulder asked, behind her in a flash. Placing one hand on her hip he looked over her shoulder and took her right hand into his own.

"Just a nick." Scully murmured as he leaned over her further examining her cut finger. She turned her head to face him and found his cheek mere inches from her lips. Slowly Mulder moved her hand, positioning her finger under the hot tap he delicately rinsed her wound. "Do you think I'll live?"

Mulder turned to look her in the eye and was startled to see how close they were. He released her hand and stepped back immediately. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Scully smiled as she looked back to her finger before smirking. "Aren't you going to kiss it better for me?"

Not one to resist a challenge Mulder sidled back up behind her. Placing his left hand back on her hip he leaned over her taking her right hand in his before lifting it to his lips and placing a small butterfly kiss there.

"All better." He declared placing her hands lightly on the counter top before he placed his chin on her shoulder then encaged her in his arms as he dipped his hands into the warm soapy water and proceeded to finish washing the remaining cutlery. "All done." He whispered into her ear before stepping back and retrieving the tea-towel once more. He dried the items without bravado and placed them into the drawer before tossing the tea-towel back on the counter. He was amused to see that she still hadn't moved from her position but he was careful to keep the amusement out of his next question. "So... you want me to clear out?"

"No." Scully answered too quickly turning her attention back to him. "Not yet... stay a while longer, I don't think I will be able to sleep yet."

"Okay." Mulder ushered her back into the lounge with his hand at the small of her back in a familiar gesture.

Bringggg Bringgg

The sound of the phone ringing broke their less than comfortable silence. Scully nodded for Mulder to proceed to the couch as she crossed the room and pressed the speaker phone button.

"Hello."

"Hi Dana. Sorry to ring so late... I'm on shifts." Cecile explained quickly before asking. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Scully answered heading for the couch sensing this may be a long conversation. "Not great but okay."

"Is that dishy partner of yours still there?" Cecile asked innocently.

Scully stopped at the edge of the couch as Mulder lifted his eyebrows in intrigue. "I'm not answering that on the grounds that it may incriminate me."

"Spoil sport." Mulder grinned as Scully sat back down on the couch once again assuming a comfortable position.

"Hey Mulder..." Cecile smiled. "Has she been behaving?"

"Ummm." Mulder worried his lower lip wondering whether to be honest or go easy on his partner.

"Don't worry. I remember what she was like in med school." Cecile laughed through the phone before becoming serious. "Hey Danes... you may wanna take me off speaker phone for a minute."

Scully paled visibly as she leaned up against Mulder. "No way. If I take you off speaker phone you're just going to shout at me."

"I'm gonna shout at you either way, Dana." Cecile snapped.

"Well, you're less likely to threaten me if I have a witness."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Danes."

"Oh, come on Cece..." Scully whimpered sounding whiney even to her own ears. "Don't you think I have suffered enough?" Mulder placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as even he sensed the impending ass chewing.

"Why didn't you tell me about the side effects?" Cecile demanded.

"They're normal." Scully rolled her eyes.

"Don't roll you eyes at me, Dana." Scully's eyes widened in surprise making Mulder bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. "Mulder said you were still in pain last week. Why didn't you call?"

"And hear you say I told you so?"

"I could have signed you off work for a little longer. You know I thought it was too soon for you to go back anyway." Cecile argued.

"I like my job, Cecile."

"I never said you didn't but you were hurt. You're still recovering. Your body needs time to heal. If you were still in pain, even with the med's, that's not a good sign. You're over doing things and you should know better than that, Dana."

"Have you ever thought about changing your career and joining the FBI?" Scully quipped irritated. "You'd make AD in no time."

"Well, I do apologise for caring about you." Cecile raised her voice in anger. "Maybe I should know better by now."

"Ladies, ladies." Mulder interrupted the impending squabble. "Let's try and relax here a little. Scully, it's obvious that Cecile only wants the best for you." Mulder murmured as he stroked Scully's jaw line reassuringly. "And Cecile, Scully's not going to change after all these years."

"Hey!" Scully exclaimed jabbing Mulder in the arm.

"Well, you're not." Mulder declared. "Now apologise."

"Sorry." Both Cecile and Scully murmured simultaneously.

"It's just that... you wouldn't even know if you got an infection, Dana." Cecile implored her friend to understand.

"I am a doctor, Cecile." Scully argued as Mulder leaned back on the couch in resignation.

"Which is fine for your stomach, but you can't even see your back. For all you know you could have an infection right now. Have you even got anyone else to look at it for you?"

"I looked at it earlier." Mulder assured Cecile.

"Good, did it look okay? I mean you've had plenty of gun shot wounds right?" Mulder lifted his eyebrows at Scully as she tried to hide her smirk. "It wasn't weeping or anything?"

"No, it wasn't but then... you were still dripping wet from the shower. You would have told me if it was weeping?" Mulder asked Scully feeling suddenly unsure.

"I would have gotten additional medical attention if it were." Scully assured them both before stating amused. "Believe it or not there is a wonderful invention called a mirror!"

"Okay." Cecile murmured feeling a lot happier about her friend's predicament. "I just can't believe you let your drink get spiked? Didn't I teach you better than that?"

"Cecile." Scully warned her friend realising that she had been let off lightly while she was still in hospital. Cecile had a natural tendency to be over protective.

"Didn't Billy Ryan teach you anything?" Cecile carried on unhindered.

"Who's Billy Ryan?" Mulder asked immediately.

"Just the guy who tried to date rape your girl." Cecile replied.

"What?" Mulder paled in shock as he looked into Scully's eyes.

"While I was in med school." She assured him. "Cecile, stop trying to cause problems." Scully demanded.

"I'm not. I just want you to be more careful, Dana."

"I know. I let my guard down Cece... I won't let that happen again."

"Neither will I." Mulder declared adamantly.

"Okay well..." Cecile paused mid-sentence. "Damn, I've just been paged. I've to go. Sorry, Dana."

"It's okay. Go play doctor to another patient." Scully smiled.

"Call me if you need me at all, Dana. I mean it." Cecile stated obstinately.

"I will, Cece."

"I'll make sure of it." Mulder added.

"Thanks, Mulder. Oh and Dana, don't think I missed that shower titbit... we'll talk, soon. Bye."

"Bye." Scully exhaled in fear of the impending call. "I think I am going to unplug that thing." Scully sighed as she turned to Mulder. A look of fear fleeted across his face.

"Like hell you are. If I am going home tonight I want you to have a direct route through if you need me."

Scully smiled up at Mulder as she stroked his cheek lightly. "Okay, I'll leave it in tonight but I'll look into changing my number tomorrow."

Mulder grinned at Scully's comment before asking, "So what now?"

"Another DVD?"

Mulder cringed. "I don't think I can take any more mush."

"I'm not that evil." She smirked taking pity on him. "Why don't you choose another DVD from my collection? There must be something in there that will appease both of us." She pointed to the drawers under the TV unit.

Mulder smiled his gratitude before rising and crossing the room in a few quick easy strides. Scully closed her eyes as she raised her arms above her head stretching out her tired body. Pain stabbed through her middle making her grasp and hold her stomach. She peeked though half open eyes to check that Mulder hadn't heard her but he was oblivious to her discomfort. It wasn't that she disliked being pampered; in fact she rather enjoyed being comforted and cared for by him, it was just that she hated him seeing her behaving weakly. 'Maybe I did over do things by insisting on doing the washing up.'

"Oh, Scully. You know what I like..." Mulder leered leaning over the open drawer.

Scully opened her eyes and looked at him quizzically before she realised that he had opened the wrong drawer and was currently looking at the wrong DVDs. 'Oh, God.'

"Seems like we have rather similar tastes?" Mulder smirked quirking his eyebrow in imitation of her own.

"They ummm..." Scully faltered unsure of what to say.

"Let's see..." Mulder continued amused as he ran his finger over the spines of the DVD cases. "I have that one, and that one, and that one..."

"They're not mine." She lied as her cheeks flushed red.

"Really?"

"They're..." Scully's eyes looked briefly to the left as she concocted her tale. "They're Charlie's. He left them here last time he came to visit and hasn't had a chance to come collect them yet."

"Charlie?" Mulder smirked. "When was the last time that your brother came to visit, Scully?"

"Ummm, a few months back."

"And you didn't introduce us? I'm hurt." Mulder mocked. "I think we should watch this one." He added holding up a red case.

"We can't. They're Charlie's."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Mulder laughed looking down at the nearly full drawer of similarly themed DVDs. Someone could easily forget one or two DVDs but not a whole drawer full.

"I'm ummm," Scully fidgeted uneasily on the couch. "I'm not really comfortable with that idea."

"Come on, Scully." Mulder leered. "What harm can it do? It's just a movie."

"Mulder..."

"Please?"

"Okay..." Scully exhaled as she rubbed her hand over her face. "Stick it in." She cringed immediately and looked up through her fingers realising how Mulder's mind could twist her choice of words.

Mulder's grin broadened but he didn't comment on her poor turn of phase. He opened the case eagerly like a child on Christmas morning but his grin quickly disappeared. "It's empty."

"Which one?" Scully asked as Mulder showed her the case once more. "Oh," She blushed even more. "Try the DVD player in my bedroom."

Mulder shot across the room grinning from ear to ear as Scully allowed her hair to fall forwards curtaining her embarrassment. Pressing the eject button on the DVD player Mulder found the missing DVD, taking it from the drawer he noticed another box lying on top of the player. "Oh, Scully." Mulder whimpered as he grabbed the box and headed back to the lounge. "You even have the original... and you watch these while you're in bed... very kinky."

"There is nothing kinky about it." Scully exclaimed in horror as Mulder slipped the original DVD into the player.

"I don't know, Scully. Watching this in bed could be construed as being more than a little kinky." Mulder laughed as he settled back down beside her and placed his arm around her shoulder. He gave her a little squeeze as he revelled in his mirth.

"Shut up, Mulder." Scully couldn't help but giggle as Mulder pressed the play movie command. The screen immediately came to life with the opening credits theme tune.

'Beware of The Blob, it creeps And leaps and glides and slides Across the floor...'

Scully smiled to herself as they settled down. 'Yes, it's true.' She realised. 'I am a sci-fi geek but come on... who doesn't like The Blob?'

An hour later Mulder was eagerly awaiting the movie climax. "Oh, I love this bit where..." He turned to Scully but trailed off as he realised she had dozed off. He'd never known her to be so dozy but realised it was probably due to her lack of medication and her slow recovery. He settled back silently until the end of the movie credits finished rolling.

Mulder briefly wondered whether to cover Scully with a blanket and leave her settled on the couch for the night before letting himself out but decided against the idea due to her current condition. Instead he stealthily rose from the couch, being careful not to jostle her too much, then silently crossed to her bedroom to turn down her bed.

He wondered whether he should undress her for bed like he had the night before but decided that as she had no alcohol or drugs in her system she would most likely pull her gun on him and give him a matching scar on his other shoulder. Silently he crossed back over to the couch and lifted her into his arms then carried her into the bedroom. She stirred slightly in his arms but didn't wake fully.

"Two nights in a row, Scully... this is getting to be a habit." Mulder murmured to her sweetly as he settled her onto the bed and removed her slippers before pulling the covers up to her chin. Gently he smoothed her hair away from her eyes as she leaned into his touch before heading for the bedroom door.

Scully's eyes began to flutter open. "Mulder?" She whispered half asleep.

He smiled back at her before whispering, "I'll be right back." Mulder headed to the kitchen to retrieve the medication from the top of the cupboard knowing that it would be unwise to leave them there as Scully would no doubt climb up to retrieve them herself rather then ask for help. He also grabbed a bottle of water and a clean glass from the cupboard before heading back to the bedroom.

Mulder walked back into her bedroom and saw the crumpled pile of clothes on the floor next to the bed consisting of the top and bottoms that Scully had been wearing only minutes ago. He grinned to himself as he placed the glass, water and medication on the bedside cabinet. Looking to Scully he smiled as he realised she was still half asleep. "So much for not being able to sleep in underwear."

"Hmmm?" Scully murmured half opening her eyes.

"Nothing." Mulder smiled as he examined Scully's profile before crouching down to the same level as her. "I've brought in your medication for you and some water. I'd rather you didn't take them until tomorrow but if you really need them they're there. Call me if you need me."

"'Kay." Scully smiled as she pulled Mulder to her and placed a light kiss on his cheek only a few millimetres away from his mouth. "Thank you."

Mulder grinned from ear to ear before standing up and placing his hand on his cheek like a love struck teenager. "What time tomorrow?" He asked in a breathy whisper.

"Eleven." Scully smiled once more before closing her eyes again. Mulder headed to the bedroom door with a skip in his step. "Mulder?" He stopped and turned back to her as she pulled her hand from beneath the covers and dropped her panties on the floor. "Sweet dreams."

x

_Author's notes - So, did you guys like it? I hope you did. I had to throw in a couple of misdirection's, it's becoming a little quirk of mine. Did I have you fooled?_

_Hugs and Thanks to Enpauriel for the stupendous beta._

_Don't forget to let me know if you liked it by reviewing... Oh, and if you want more :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Wow, I am actually posting twice within a month : ) Enjoy..._

X

Scully's Apartment  
George Town  
Sunday, 10.42am

Hesitantly, Mulder slipped his key into the lock of Scully's apartment door. He was running early, uncharacteristically so, by nearly twenty minutes and was uncertain whether Scully would be home from Sunday Mass yet.

He pushed the door open quietly wondering whether he should have knocked first but the scent of freshly brewed coffee quickly cleared all thought from his mind. After slipping off his shoes and hanging his jacket, he silently padded towards the clattering of dishes in the kitchen.

Scully was meandering around the kitchen with ease as she simultaneously squeezed fresh oranges for juice and whisked a batter like substance in a bowl. Content with the mixture she pushed the bowl aside before reaching up into the cupboard above her. She had to stand on her tiptoes to reach the bottle of maple syrup that resided on the top shelf. Mulder was relieved to see that though she was moving stiffly she seemed to be relatively pain free. Turning quickly she jumped in surprise seeing him stood there and was unable to suppress a squeal from escaping her lips. "Mulder!"

Slightly startled, he smirked before leering, "I knew I could get you to scream my name, Scully."

"Jesus... you scared me." She exhaled. "I didn't realise time had escaped me." She added ignoring his statement before looking to the microwave's clock and realising it was still early. "You're early... you're never early. Is everything okay?"

"Everything is good." Mulder smiled. "I was just running ahead of myself so thought I would head over a little early. I wasn't sure you would be back from Mass yet."

"We went to the first service." Scully smiled seeing Mulder's baffled look. "Father McCue holds two services. He says that by having an early and later sitting for Sunday Mass he is able to attend to more of his flock."

"It must be a pretty big congregation to justify that." Mulder smiled.

"It is. Father McCue embraces his calling enthusiastically. I think the parishioners are energized by that... plus, some get to have a little lay-in without having to repent." Scully smirked in the knowledge that she had partaken in the indulgence of the later service from time to time.

"Ah, so the good Father understands human weakness?"

"I think that's a job requirement." Scully laughed before turning back to the fridge and retrieving another bowl of batter from it. "I wasn't sure if you were a waffles or pancakes kinda guy so I'm making both."

"Oh, Scully..." Mulder whimpered. "You're a woman after my own heart."

'That obvious huh?' Scully smirked before reaching back into the fridge to retrieve a punnet of strawberries.

"Strawberries?" Mulder grinned. "You do realise they're an aphrodisiac don't you?"

Scully smiled enigmatically as she took a large strawberry from the punnet holding it lightly between her thumb and forefinger. She worried her lower lip slightly before a gleam shone in her eyes as she lifted the ripe fresh fruit up to Mulder's mouth enticingly. Hesitantly, Mulder parted his lips watching her as she concentrated solely on his mouth. Slowly, she slid the plump red fruit into his mouth allowing it to graze gently against his teeth before halting her movement. Tentatively Mulder sank his teeth into the lush fruit, groaning as the sweet juice slid down the back of his throat. A small slither of juice leaked out of the corner of his mouth and ran down his chin. Scully smiled coyly as she lifted her free hand and delicately wiped the smidgen of juice away with the tip of her finger before taking the same finger into her own mouth and sucking it clean. "Ummm," She smiled. "I know."

Mulder's eyes widened as she turned back to the counter top and began skilfully preparing the fruit with a small kitchen knife. He swallowed several times before allowing himself to speak. "So," He squeaked before coughing slightly to alleviate his higher alto. Her lips quirked almost imperceptibly before he tried again to speak. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm... so so." She smiled. "I ache... pretty much all over actually."

"Still?" Mulder asked concerned.

"I didn't sleep well." She explained. "I couldn't get comfortable in bed. When I laid on my back it hurt and when I laid on my stomach it hurt. I tried lying on my side but that just hurt my back and stomach."

"Oh Scully..." Mulder murmured stepping forward to gently place his hand on her lower back to quench the need he was feeling to touch and comfort her.

"I uh, gave in around five." She admitted shyly.

"Gave in?"

"I took my medication. I wasn't going to take it until we sat down for brunch but the pain was... substantial enough to warrant it." She looked up at him briefly hoping he wouldn't be angered by her omission. She saw only understanding in his eyes.

"Did you manage to get to sleep afterwards?" Mulder asked unconsciously stroking her back with his thumb and sending a delicious shiver down her spine.

"Well, the medication doesn't really work that fast but I did manage to get a few hours." Scully reached into the cupboard and grabbed a small bottle; removing the lid she added a few dashes to the pancake mix.

Mulder leaned over her shoulder and sniffed the air. "Vanilla?" He asked confused.

"Ummm, it gives the pancakes a nice naturally sweet taste." She mixed the pancake batter a little more before an idea struck. "Do you like nutmeg and ginger?"

"Sure."

"It sounds a little strange I know but the end result is delicious." She smiled before reaching back into the cupboard. Mulder was still standing close behind her as she leaned forward bending slightly at the waist to reach the back of the cupboard. The breath caught in her throat as she felt Mulder's pelvis come into contact with her rear. He stiffened immediately against her from the slight touch but remained perfectly still as she tried to focus on the task in hand. Locating the nutmeg and ginger she returned to her upright position lessening the pressure of their contact but refusing to move forward and completely break it.

'This is what you want, Dana.' She thought to herself as she opened the nutmeg, adding it to the mix as she fought the urge to push subtly backwards. 'But am I ready?' Her inner thoughts conflicted. 'If only I knew for sure that he wanted me, not just any woman. If I knew he wanted to kiss me... without any doubt and without any threats of leaving. If I knew that he could see me at my very worst and still want me.' The thoughts whirled through her head as she opened the jar of ginger.

Mulder, for his part, stood stock still behind her, breathing unnaturally heavily into her ear. 'Please don't notice. God, please don't notice.' He begged silently as he willed his body to behave. 'How can she not notice?'

"I almost forgot..." Scully breathed in a husky alto. "Mom sent something for you. It's on the table."

'Thank you.' Mulder stepped back, consciously trying to will his breathing to stabilise before crossing to the table.

"She said they were a thank you for looking after me." She turned to watch him retrieve his prize. Her cheeks were tinged with red, though Mulder wasn't sure if that was from her words or their encounter. "She said she hopes you still like them."

Mulder's brow furrowed as he located the Tupperware box on the table and opened the lid. A smile spread over his face. "Scully, have I told you how much I love your mom?"

"Not today." Scully smirked before teasing. "Should I be jealous?"

"I don't know. You've got a lot to live up to." Mulder smiled as he eyed the treats in the box.

"What are they?"

"They're like an oat bar but instead of oats your mom makes them with sunflower seeds, pumpkin seeds, almonds and coconut. She binds them together with some kind of honey." Mulder stated as he licked his lips.

"So, why have I never tasted them before?" Scully asked confused.

"I don't know. She piloted the recipe one afternoon while I was with her. I practically lived off these things when..." Mulder trailed off as memories from their haunted past assaulted him.

"When?" Scully prompted him gently, placing a hand on his forearm to help ground him in the present.

"When you were gone." Mulder swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. "I spent a lot of time with your mom back then. I needed to feel close to you and it was the best way I knew." Scully smiled up at him. "I shouldn't have been bothering her."

"Are you kidding?" Scully asked amused as she stood in front of him. "You were there for her Mulder, just as much as she was there for you. There is only one thing in this world that helps mom when she is feeling helpless and that's to feel needed." She reached up and ran her fingers through Mulder's hair gently. "You made her feel needed."

He smiled down at her before distractedly reaching into the box to grab an individually wrapped seed bar. Seeing his intention Scully snapped back to herself immediately and smacked his hand away. "Oh no you don't mister!" She exclaimed. "You'll ruin our brunch."

Scully headed back over to her preparations eyeing her ingredients. "Don't even think about it." She stated not needing to turn around to know that Mulder was contemplating sneaking a seed bar.

"I didn't do anything." He replied innocently but she knew better. She span on her heels just as Mulder was reaching into the box once more.

"You know..." Scully murmured lowering her head and looking up at him through her eyelashes. "If you really..." she purred as she slinked her way back towards him. "... wanna be naughty..."

Mulder's breath hitched in his throat at her predatory gleam as she placed her hand to the side of him, bracing herself on the counter top, she went up on her tiptoes and leaned forward. He could feel the warmth of her breath on his face as she invaded his personal space.

'Oh God.' Mulder's mind screamed.

She was a scant few millimetres away from his mouth when she turned her head and reached up to a shelf behind him.

"We could always have chocolate waffles?" She stated holding the jar of chocolate chips up triumphantly.

"Sure." Mulder squeaked unable to form a fully coherent sentence.

Scully crossed back over the kitchen and began mixing the chocolate chips into the waffle batter. "Could you reach up and grab the waffle iron from on top of the unit?" She nodded in the general direction of the unit.

"Sure." Mulder murmured again as he retrieved the requested item, thankful that he had something else to occupy his mind.

"And the pancake griddle. Thanks."

Mulder reached for the old fashioned griddle before placing it on the stove and turning on the heat while Scully plugged the waffle iron in. Now that his blood was once again circulating around the whole of his body, his mind began to wonder.

"Scully, the meds you're on..."

"Ummm..."

"Have they ever been known to ... change a person's behaviour?" Mulder asked hesitantly wishing he could retract the words even as they came out of his mouth.

"Not that I know of. They're mainly muscle relaxants... I suppose that in itself could change a person's behaviour. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Mulder stated quickly hoping she wouldn't think any further on his question. He liked seeing her like this but it was unlike her to be so blatantly flirtatious, well, unless she was drunk. He smiled sadly.

Scully turned and looked up at him contemplatively. You didn't work with someone for as long as they had without picking up on the way they thought. "You're worried because you think I'm behaving differently to normal."

"I didn't..."

Scully cut him off quickly, wanting to put his mind at ease. "I'm fine, Mulder. I am relaxed... but I think that has more to do with the company than the medication." She smiled up at him reassuringly. "It's not often that we get to spend so much time together without outside influences."

"That's true." Mulder agreed. He was enjoying seeing her 'relaxed'.

"Now... I'm missing something." Scully thought out loud as she turned back to the ingredients before her mind supplied her with the answer. A mischievous look crossed her face as she eyed Mulder leaning back against the counter. He was just where she wanted him.

She sauntered across the room swaying her hips blatantly. Mulder smirked as he leaned his upper body further back, resting his ass against the counter's edge. He was onto her little game and she knew it but it didn't stop her playing with him. She could see how much he was secretly enjoying it.

"That's what I'm missing." She murmured as she braced herself once more with her hand to the side of Mulder on the counter top. "Something that I really want." She purred. This time instead of leaning into him with her upper body she sank down onto her haunches. Looking up at him through heavy lashes she licked her lips suggestively. "Something that will fill me up."

Even though Mulder knew that this was just another game there was no way he could keep his traitorous body under control, especially after their recent contact. Seeing his partner down on her knees, licking her lips and being fully aware of what she was doing to him was too much of a turn on. He was almost relieved when she reached past him into the fruit and vegetable rack.

She stood triumphantly holding her prize. "A banana." Mulder stated as a whoosh of air left his lungs. Scully returned her attention to the waffle iron testing its temperature before ladling on some of the waffle batter. "You know... bananas are another aphrodisiac."

"You don't say... I think I could have figured that one out." Scully quipped lightly.

"Actually, it's not for the reason you'd think." Mulder stated moving to the kitchen table and tucking himself under it in an attempt to hide his current condition. "It's actually because the banana plant has large phallic shaped flowers. There are actually a lot of naturally occurring aphrodisiacs out there."

"Really." Scully smiled hearing Mulder slipping into his lecture mode. All they needed now was a slide show. "Do tell me more."

"Well, there's aniseed. They say that if you suck on aniseed it will increase your desire." Mulder smiled watching Scully potter around the kitchen. It seemed so natural even though they had never done this before.

"I hate aniseed."

"I'll remember that." Mulder smirked before continuing. "There's also asparagus. That one is because of its phallic shape. Then there's avocado... you know, the Aztecs called the avocado tree 'Ahuacuatl' which actually translates to testicle tree."

"Really?" Scully giggled making Mulder grin all the more.

"What else is there... carrots, figs, mustard, garlic..."

"Garlic?" Scully asked amazed.

"Yep, it's said that the heat of the garlic stirs sexual desire. Apparently pasta isn't the only thing it spices up." Mulder smiled. Even though they were talking about sex his body was starting to relax as he fired out the snippets of information.

"If my lover came to bed reeking of garlic, sex would not be the first thing on my mind." Scully stated amused, making Mulder laugh.

"Well, I think the idea is that both partners partake in the aphrodisiac but I'll keep that in mind too." Scully turned around quirking her eyebrow at Mulder. He met her look with one of his own that clearly stated 'two can play games'.

Scully smiled before returning her attention to the pancake griddle and spooning on a small amount of mixture.

"Then there are the more well known ones. Oysters, wine... chocolate." Mulder added the last in contemplation as Scully lifted the first waffle off the iron. "You know... now that I think about it. A lot of the ingredients you are using today are aphrodisiacs."

"Really?" Scully asked not giving any emotions away in her voice.

"Yes. Ginger is a stimulant to the circulatory system. Nutmeg is known to produce hallucinogenic effects if used in large quantities. Vanilla is believed to increase lust and I've already mentioned bananas and strawberries. Not to mention that coffee is a well known stimulant."

"I'll remember that the next time I see Skinner drinking a cup." Scully laughed, trying to detract attention from their menu.

"I did not need that visual in my head thank you very much." Mulder leaned back in his chair instantly more comfortable in his seated position. Scully grabbed a bottle of runny honey from the cupboard and placed it on the table in front of him along with the maple syrup. "Honey is another."

"What a coincidence." Scully murmured before Mulder expanded.

"Lots of medicines in Ancient Egyptian times were based on honey including cures for sterility and impotence. Medieval seducers would ply their partners with mead, a fermented drink made from honey. Lovers while on their 'honeymoon' were said to drink mead in an attempt to help sweeten their future married life together."

"Fascinating... so how do you know so much about aphrodisiacs, Mulder?" Scully asked mischievously.

"I read about them." Mulder grinned. "Admittedly, it was a book I wouldn't normally have read but I couldn't sleep so I picked it up and had an... enlightening read." Mulder grinned further as Scully expertly switched attention between the griddle and the iron, stacking plates of luscious looking pancakes and waffles while still maintaining the conversation.

"So you just happened to find a book that you wouldn't normally read while you were in your apartment trying to sleep?" Scully asked amused.

"No. I found it with your cook books one night that I was staying here and couldn't sleep." Scully's actions stilled immediately.

"Excuse me?" She asked, sure that he had not really just said what she thought he had said.

"'Aphrodite's Kitchen' I believe it was called. Would you like me to see if I can find it? I think it was under the coffee table." Mulder teased.

"I ummm," Scully faltered. "Oh." She stated as if struck by a lightening bolt. "You mean the book that Melissa gave me. I've never read it."

"Shame." Mulder murmured. "It's a good book."

Scully smiled pleased that Mulder seemed to be taking her at her word. "Missy said it would appeal to me because it supported each aphrodisiac with scientific fact and mythical reasoning." Scully felt nostalgic for a moment.

"Well, we both like that." Mulder smiled fondly at the memory of Melissa. It amazed him that two such different women had come from the same parents.

"She said that it was a good way to lure a man. Then she told me that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach. When I told her that the way to his stomach is through his belt buckle she couldn't stop laughing." Scully laughed at the memory. "She wasn't used to me making comments like that and that was only six months after I started working with you and your constant innuendo." She couldn't help but giggle at Mulder's 'who me?' look. She began laying plates of food on the table and grabbed a couple of mugs of coffee and two glasses of fresh orange juice.

"So, you've never tried to lure a man with aphrodisiacs?" Mulder asked as Scully sat down across the table from him.

"No."

"Do you think it might work?" Mulder asked intrigued.

"I'll let you know." Scully cooed placing a chocolate waffle on his plate and pushing the fresh fruit towards him. She could sense him grinning from ear to ear. "Eat your brunch, Mulder."

x

_Authors notes – Wow, I never knew there was so many different aphrodisiacs and I haven't even scrapped the barrel. All of the foods mentioned in this chapter are actual aphrodisiacs though I must confess, I have never read a book called 'Aphrodite's Kitchen' that was just a title my mind concocted._

_This is actually only half of the content I had planned for this chapter as the whole Aphrodisiacs conversation just seemed to explode. _

_I hope it worked for you. I wonder if it will work for them. You will have to tune in for the next chapter to find out._

_Thank you as always to __Enpauriel for the beta. And thank you to all of you that have reviewed. You are the reason why I enjoy writing and posting so much._

_I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know._

_Thanks._


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for the wait. On with the fic..._

x

Scully's Apartment,  
George Town,  
Sunday, 7.22pm

Mulder and Scully spent the afternoon content in each others company as the likes of Fred Astaire and Cary Grant danced across the television screen. Neither of them had wanted an energetic day and even though Mulder had only been invited for brunch it had been by mutual consent that he stayed for the duration of the day.

Though Mulder had put up a token gripe about the movie choices he had quickly settled down, the choice of film really didn't bother him so much as long as he was comfortable in the company. He gleefully noted that Scully had openly wiped the tears from her eyes as one of the movies had come to its conclusion though he refrained from remarking on it, afraid that any comment made would incite his partner to close up on him.

She was full of surprises today. The revelation that had nearly knocked him totally off kilter was when they had sat down in preparation for the movies. She had sat down only seconds after him yet had easily and comfortably sidled up next to him, snuggling herself into him until he lifted his arm and embraced her, mirroring their position from the previous day. He had been sure that their mutual comfort derived from yesterday had been induced solely by her pain and state of mind so had been pleasantly stunned to have that notion knocked from his head.

After their filling brunch they had decided just to have a light sandwich to quench their hunger come the evening which Mulder had prepared quickly and without fanfare. He had taken the liberty of placing a giant pickle on each of their plates to accompany the sandwich along with a few potato chips. He'd been surprised to find the jar of gherkins nestled between the tomatoes and lettuce on the bottom shelf of the fridge and was intrigued to see what his partner's reaction would be to his discovery.

She had merely smiled her thanks, eaten her sandwich then proceeded to spend nearly twenty minutes consuming her pickle. Mulder had been completely mesmerized by her actions as she continued to push the pickled gherkin into her mouth and out again, sucking it dry for a full seventeen and a half minutes before decisively biting down on it and swallowing. Mulder's eyes had watered at that precise moment and he was left unsure if Scully's actions had been deliberate. She showed no sign of noticing his interest. He decided after that little show that even though gherkins had not been listed in 'Aphrodite's Kitchen' they were definitely an aphrodisiac to him.

Thirty minutes after their tea Scully had taken her tablets then slowly sank down his side before resting her head in his lap completely contented, yet oblivious to any discomfort she might induce. Mulder rested his hand on her waist unconsciously before asking softly, "Are you quite comfortable?"

Scully turned slightly to look up at her partner before answering honestly and batting her eyelashes. "Quite."

Mulder smiled before moving his hand slightly to rest lightly on her stomach. "No pain?"

Scully's brow furrowed slightly as she considered her answer. "Either the painkillers have kicked in or your company has done the trick. My stomach and back feel fine."

Mulder grinned before she turned back towards the TV with a contented sigh. "Mulder?" She suddenly asked in a quizzical voice.

"Ummm..." Mulder replied half in this contented reality and half in the fantasy that this scenario might become a regular occurrence.

"Why is there a dirty pair of your socks under the armchair?"

Mulder followed her gaze until his eyes rested on the elusive black socks. "Oops, sorry. I tossed them that way Friday night and completely forgot about them."

Scully tilted her head as well as she could whilst still resting it in Mulder's lap. "I'm surprised I didn't see them when I scouted around yesterday and found your shirt."

"Well, you weren't exactly on top form yesterday." Mulder smiled.

"I guess I haven't really been myself all weekend." Scully sighed.

"I'd like to think you have." Mulder whispered just loud enough for her to hear. "I'll grab them before I go." He added referring back to the socks.

"Oh no you won't. Finders keepers." Scully smirked.

Mulder grinned realising Scully must have figured out where he got his clean clothing from the previous morning. It pleased him immensely to realise she didn't mind alluding to it. "Well, at least I know where to come when I can't find any clean clothes." Scully giggled at his observation before Mulder continued. "I like this. It's nice..." He dithered slightly over his observation having not intended to voice his thoughts. "... spending time together like this... without the distraction of work. We should do it more often."

Scully turned back onto her back to stare up at him with a coy smile. "I'd like that." She murmured before rolling her shoulders slightly in discomfort.

"What's wrong?"

"I've just got a bit of a sore neck and shoulders. It'll pass." Scully added as she wriggled a little to get more comfortable. Mulder quirked his eyebrow prompting Scully to elaborate. "Just from not sleeping properly I'd imagine. I'm surprised the meds haven't sorted it out already."

"Sit up and take your top off Scully." Mulder demanded making Scully's eyes grow wide.

"Excuse me?"

Mulder smirked at her reaction. "I'll give you a massage. I'm trained you know." At her doubtful expression he added. "Honestly, I completed an extra credit university course back in my heyday."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Scully hedged before lightening her rejection. "Not with all those aphrodisiacs in your system."

"Please." Mulder laughed. "I think if I could keep myself under control while you were throwing yourself at me, I can manage a massage."

Scully sat bolt upright. "I was throwing myself at you?" She asked mortified as she buried her face in her hands. 'I threw myself at you... and yet I still slept alone?' She was saddened by the realisation but quickly became angry at herself. "You said that I was flirtatious not that I..." She trailed off ashamed.

"Like you said... you weren't yourself, Scully. I know you would never normally behave that way." Mulder stated sadly before thinking over today's events. His mind played over their behaviour of the last couple of days, allowing him to feel slightly more hopeful of a possibly romantic future between the two of them. "Take your top off Scully." He insisted.

"Mulder, I..."

Mulder quickly cut her off. "Please? Let me do this for you." Mulder implored her. In her slight daze Scully heard the plea. Crossing her arms over her waist she grasped the top by its hem and lifted it swiftly over her head and off before dropping it to the floor. Mulder's eyes settled on the ouroboros tattoo on her lower back before lifting to the square of white gauze that adorned her healing wound. His breath was snatched from his throat at the expanse of bare skin above it. "No bra?"

Scully stiffened slightly before reaching for a pillow and holding it against her chest to retain her modesty. "No."

The thought of having spent two days in a row with her while she was completely braless thrilled him as another thought sent his body into frenzy. "You went to Sunday Mass without a bra on?"

"No." Scully squeaked appalled by the notion. "I took it off when I got back. The straps were pulling my skin taut across my back while I was sitting in the pews. I didn't think you would mind." She smirked hearing his laboured breathing. "You didn't seem to yesterday."

"No complaints here." Mulder eagerly assured her before turning on the couch, crossing his legs and discreetly placing a pillow in his lap, serving a double purpose. He clicked the television off before placing his hand lightly on her shoulder, encouraging her to lean back against him. She did so hesitantly, her muscles tense. Mulder attempted to gently knead the rock hard muscles before he realised the tension wasn't just from sleeping awkwardly. "You don't have any Sweet Almond oil do you?"

"I don't think so... why?"

"It's great to use as massage oil to warm the muscles... plus, it has the added advantage of being an aphrodisiac." Mulder grinned feeling her muscles relaxing to an only half tense condition. Scully smiled up at him still holding the pillow lightly in position as he began to knead her shoulders in earnest. It wasn't often they allowed each other so close; normally this kind of contact required a hospital stay. She realised belatedly that it had, it had just been a while ago and back in New York.

Mulder used his thumbs to work the tense muscles of her shoulders before running his fingertips around to her collarbone and tracing light circles there. She exhaled contently as he continued his ministrations before returning his thumbs to her aching muscles.

Scully was unable to suppress the groan that escaped her throat as her eyes closed in pleasure. Mulder shifted slightly in his seated position trying not to jostle her as she forced her eyes back open. She was slightly concerned she might fall asleep in his lap as the tension began ebbing away from her shoulders.

"It's okay. Close them." Mulder encouraged her. She half complied allowing her eyelids to drift to a half-mast position. He continued rubbing her shoulders for a further ten minutes before running his thumbs up the curve of her neck and making her moan. She finally surrendered, closing her eyes she basked in the slightly euphoric feeling his hands were creating.

He rubbed his thumbs from the base of her neck to the base of her skull making her thoughts turn dreamy with the added pressure. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt the hands of a man relaxing her body and tempting her towards pure abandonment. All her thoughts and worries seemed to bleed from her fragile mind. Had he always been able to do this? If so, why did he wait so long to show her?

Mulder continued rubbing and kneading her muscles for a further thirty-five minutes until she was moaning almost constantly at his every touch. Her body had turned liquid in his embrace some time ago, her arms having slackened so they lay at her sides leaving the pillow uncovered and vulnerable, merely resting on her chest. One slight jostle could throw it to the floor and the very fact that he had considered this told him it was time to bring this massage to an end.

"I think my work here is done." Mulder murmured rousing her from the bliss he had created as his hands stilled. She shifted slightly in his lap, the pillow beneath her feeling lumpy in her current languid state.

"But it feels so good." She exhaled.

"I know." Mulder smiled before adding slightly self-consciously. "But I'm afraid I may embarrass myself if I continue."

"What...?" Scully murmured sleepily before her eyes widened in understanding. "Oh..." Her eyes caught on his seeing the hunger that resided there. Hunger that she was sure was mirrored in her own eyes. Slowly she sat up allowing herself a moment to compose herself as he began shifting behind her. "Wait for me." She murmured, sensing he was about to make a hasty retreat as she reached for her top. "I'll see you out."

"Okay." Mulder breathed a sigh of relief, thankful for the fact that she did not seem offended by his natural response to her proximity. If she only knew how often he had this problem. If he'd had his wits about him he would have considered looking to the darkened television screen in the hope of seeing a possible reflection as she pulled her top back on but his blood was not fully circulating again yet.

Mulder was contemplative for a moment before exhaling and voicing his thoughts. "There are things about last night that I really wish you remembered..."

Scully fidgeted slightly uncomfortably as she began pulling her top down. Mulder helped her straighten the fabric over her back as it snagged on the medical tape adorning her square gauze. "... nothing bad. You know I would never let anything bad happen to you." Mulder faltered before adding a reluctant, "... intentionally." Too many bad things had happened to her to risk not adding the final word and have her believe he was a liar.

"I know." Scully turned to look at him in understanding. "What do you wish I could remember?"

Mulder smiled wistfully as the memories clouded his mind. Their conversation on the drive home was foremost in his thoughts. Surely she knew how attractive he found her. If she didn't then he had to find a way to tell her without it seeming inappropriate. Hell, it had taken more than six years to tell her that he loved her. Was she even ready for another confession so soon after that one?

But the way she had looked while she sat primly on the edge of her bed wearing only his Knick's t-shirt and a pair of black lace stockings. The way her hair had splayed wildly around her face and the smoky gaze that had clouded her eyes. The way that she had looked up at him in awe as he playfully flexed his muscles. The incredible way she had felt in his arms as they danced at the ball. He prayed to a God he didn't truly believe in that she would remember even some of these events with as little as half the clarity that he could. Maybe, just maybe then they could become more. Mulder snapped back to reality realising that he had drifted away for a moment.

"You'll know if you remember them." He smirked as she narrowed her eyes slightly, not really in an intimidating style, more exasperated. They both rose from the couch and headed for the door where Mulder slipped on his shoes and coat before stepping out of the apartment. "Anyway, it wouldn't mean the same if I told you." He theorised. "You and I see things differently, Scully. I know you would need hard evidence to be persuaded of the facts."

A coy smile lifted the corners of her mouth before her words slipped out. "And was there any?"

Mulder was confused momentarily. "Any what?"

"Hard evidence." Mulder actually blushed at her question encouraging her to continue rather then wait for his rebuttal. "You know Mulder. You're a good man. Any woman would be lucky to have you. Any woman... do you understand what I'm saying?"

Mulder tilted his head slightly to the side as he looked at her trying to decide if she could possibly mean what he hoped. He was hesitant to part from her company knowing that tomorrow would bring their normal working day and may also bring back their regular barriers. He sincerely hoped that it would not.

His breath hitched in his throat as she moved closer to him placing her hands on his shoulders as she went up on tiptoes and leaned into him. He mentally prepared himself for a witty comment and a sharp retreat but was pleasantly surprised when he felt Dana Scully's lips touch lightly at the corner of his mouth. She lingered there for a few seconds before pulling away.

After a moments surprise and feeling her retreat Mulder had to ask, "What was that for?"

Scully tilted her head slightly to the side as she stepped back from him. She knew she could pass the kiss off as a thank you but she was unwilling to do so. The truth was that she had kissed him because she wanted to. "I thought I'd start a new tradition." She smiled as Mulder's eyes lit up. "Though, maybe not in the office."

Mulder grinned as he stepped back preparing his retreat. "Then I'd better make sure we always part company in the car park."

Scully's grin was the last thing Mulder saw as he turned and headed towards the elevator. He felt like a boy walking on air as he moved down the corridor now confident in the fact that Dana Scully had let him into her heart so much further.

~x~

_Author's notes- So, what will tomorrow bring for our agents? Will it be smiles and flowers or fertiliser cases? And let us not forget about our troublesome duo Haskins and Scardinski, just what will tomorrow bring for them? Stay tuned for the next chapter._

_Thanks as always goes to Matt and Enpauriel for the beta reads. Believe me, without their help I wouldn't be even half the writer they have made me today._

_Sorry this chapter wasn't all that long but I have been eagerly writing and the next chapter is already with my beta readers. I hope you are still sticking with me and enjoying the fic. Please review and I will be sure to post soon._

_The end is near..._


	13. Chapter 13

_It has been somewhat longer between posts then I planned but in my defence I have had lots of problems in between. I've had a run of bad luck lately that hit its pinnacle when my laptop completely crashed making my hard drive die. Needless to say I have lost an awful lot of my writing. *sob* _

_Hopefully things will turn around for me in 2009. Seasons greetings and have a great New Year. _

_Enjoy..._

~x~

FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
Monday, 07.26am

Fox Mulder stepped out of his automobile into the half empty FBI underground parking. He quickly pulled his trench coat closed tight around him in an attempt to ward off the chilled morning air before retrieving his briefcase from the passenger side of the vehicle.

He was amused, though not surprised, to catch sight of his partner in the distance navigating her way through the car park at such an early hour. Leaning back against his car, he watched her perform a perfectly executed reverse park into the vacant space opposite him.

Mulder was acutely stuck by the well presented consummate professional that exited her car before him. She was such a stark contrast to the woman he'd spent the weekend with, the woman who had seemed so pure and innocent with her peppering of freckles and her visible beauty mark. It was hard to believe this was the same woman who had sat on her bathroom floor unable to perform the simple task of brushing her own hair. Scully stood before him in her neatly pressed suit with perfectly set hair. She was also sadly sans beauty mark and freckles.

The young woman he had spent his weekend with had been unbelievable attractive and incredibly provocative. The woman who stood before him now also had both of those attributes; she did however seem to hide them more subtly.

Mulder smiled as Scully collected her belongings from her back seat before straightening up and facing him with her poker face. The moment of truth had arrived. Would she like to forget their weekend or would she treat it as a further development in their relationship?

"Good morning Agent Scully." Mulder smiled unable to keep the twinkle out of his eyes.

"Good morning Agent Mulder." Scully smiled back feeling slightly more at ease than she had before leaving her apartment.

"So..." Mulder faltered realising their normal Monday morning conversation revolved around exchanging pleasantries over their weekends. He decided not to change their normal routine and hoped that he may be able to gauge her intent from her answer to his next question. "How was your weekend?"

Scully's smile nearly knocked him off his feet. She was willing to allow him to see the real her, the same woman that he had gotten to spend the weekend with and she seemed to have no qualms about it. "Good... really good. Yours?"

"Mine was positively sublime." Mulder grinned. "I got to spend it in the company of an amazingly attractive and beautiful woman who also happens to be incredibly intelligent. That combination is a rare commodity you know."

Scully blushed as she tucked a lock of hair back behind her ear.

'I can't believe I managed to slip that in so easily.' Mulder congratulated himself as her professional mask slipped enough for him to see the shy woman behind it. What awed him more was that she seemed to accept his compliment in the fashion that he intended, a simple fact... his truth.

"We just kicked back and chilled out. Unfortunately, I don't think my companion had as much of a good time as I did... yours was good huh?" Mulder probed hoping to get a little more information out of her.

"I had a wonderful weekend, Mulder. Thank you. There were a few drawbacks, mainly pain, but the company more than made up for that. I had my every whim pandered to." Scully smiled enjoying the way their exchange was being conducted in such an open and yet clandestine manner.

"Well, I bet you weren't as lucky as me." Mulder bragged wiggling his eyebrows as he placed his hand on the small of her back and steered her towards the stairwell. "I got to undress my companion and got her into bed, not once but twice."

"Mulder! Stop. You'll start rumours about us!" Scully exclaimed.

Mulder's grin widened at her comment. "On the contrary my dear partner, I mentioned nothing about the two of us. You, on the other hand, have just instilled that visual into the minds of anyone who may be overhearing this conversation." Scully's eyes grew wide as she visibly reddened. Quickly she cast her eyes around the seemingly abandoned parking lot looking for any inconspicuous bystanders.

She failed to notice the slight shadow of Agent Haskins as he stepped back behind a concrete pillar cursing his luck and timing whilst trying to avoid a confrontation.

"I wouldn't worry too much after Friday night, Scully. I'm sure the rumour mill will be running rife after watching your actions." Mulder grinned slipping the hand that had been on her lower back slightly around her waist as they stepped into the stairwell.

Agent Haskins followed at a discrete distance. His interest was peaked by their discussion but not enough to risk endangering his welfare.

"It was certainly a weekend to remember." Mulder smirked.

"One for the books." Scully agreed.

"How come you're in so early this morning anyway, Scully?" Mulder asked as they began to ascend the stairs.

Scully smiled, easily keeping pace with her partner. "Believe it or not, worrying about the embarrassing things I may have done whilst in the presence of my colleagues isn't exactly conducive to a good nights sleep."

"Try not to be too concerned. I wasn't exactly discrete with my accusations and suspicions." Mulder grimaced slightly knowing that that might not be what she wanted to hear. "I would imagine that everyone knows what went down by now."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Mulder couldn't help but chuckle at her uncharacteristic whine as he opened the door leading towards the bullpen for her.

Agent Haskins stood at the bottom of the stairwell as Mulder's chuckle filtered down through the floors. 'Doesn't exactly sound like Friday night put a dampener on their weekend.' Haskins griped as he stood back for a few moments before beginning to ascend the stairs. 'So what if she had a bad nights sleep last night. I had to spend the rest of Friday night and most of Saturday morning at the ER sorting out Scardinski's wrist.'

'Stupid damn imbecile. "Come on Johnny." he said. "What harm can it do? It's just a bit of fun."' Haskins inner monologue mimicked Scardinski's voice.

'Nine hours in the ER is the harm it caused and it isn't even over yet.'

'I had a wonderful weekend, Mulder.' Haskins replayed Scully's words. 'What the hell! It's not even as if they're straight-laced agents. Why the hell they felt the need to involve AD Skinner is beyond me. It was a freaking joke. Jesus, I know they said she'd been injured but she looked perfectly healthy to me. What kind of injury leaves no trace anyway? She was just being plain icy.'

"I will not lose my job over this." Haskins stated determinedly as he rounded the corner to the next flight of stairs. He stopped short as he collided with a large, broad and solid mass in front of him. "What the hell..." Haskins paled as he lifted his eyes and realized the mass in front of him was no other then Agent Mulder.

'I don't fucking believe this!'

"Haskins." Mulder hissed venomously.

"Mulder." Haskins replied desperately trying not to be intimidated.

The two men stood silently for a few moments squaring off against each other. Mulder's height and build easily overwhelmed the younger agent making him fidget slightly from foot to foot. Each of them waited a beat for the other to say something first.

"Nothing?" Mulder stated annoyed. "You have nothing to say to me?"

"I don't think it would be wise until after my meeting with Assistant Director Skinner."

Mulder shook his head in disbelief. "You arrogant little..." He stepped forward further encroaching on the young agent's personal space. "You have no idea do you? You could have killed my partner."

"Over exaggerating just a little there don't you think?" Haskins stated defiantly before foolishly adding. "You weren't exactly complaining when she was pressed up against you on the dance floor."

"What did you say?" Mulder slammed the heels of his hands against Haskins' chest propelling him backwards until his head hit the back of the stairwell wall. "You don't have a clue. You could have killed her. She was in agony all weekend. Do you have any idea what it is like to watch someone you love in that much pain?"

Haskins' mind whirled as Mulder took hold of his lapels and began to shake him vigorously. Luckily for Mulder he was too dazed to fully comprehend what had just inadvertently been confessed.

"Get your hands off me." Haskins slurred in a less than threatening tone. Given Mulder's bulk he only had words at his disposal to put up any kind of fight. The whole situation irritated him, leaving him completely unwilling to repent. "I bet it made it a hell of a lot easier to get her into bed and fuck her brains out."

Mulder's fist impacted with Haskins' face before he even realized he had clenched it, making Haskins rear back and sag. The only thing keeping him upright was the fact that Mulder still had a firm grasp on his lapel with his left hand. Blood trickled from Haskins' split lip as it began to redden and swell.

"You just stay away from her. Do you understand?" Mulder was surprised by his actions but not remorseful. Releasing his grasp on the younger agent he was amused to see him slide slightly down the wall. "Go so much as near her and I will finish this. You can tell the same to your little buddy."

Haskins nodded his head, regretting the movement immediately as the walls began to spin. He staggered slightly away from Mulder in an attempt to distance himself from further attack.

Mulder looked away from the agent wondering momentarily whether his conscience would allow him to leave the young man when he looked so dazed and confused. If Scully knew what had just transpired she would castrate him. Luckily Haskins solved his dilemma by beginning to stagger up the stairs in search of sanctuary.

Continuing his descent down the stairs, Mulder quickened his pace to retrieve the innocent file that he had managed to leave on the back seat of his car. He smiled as he sent up a quick thank you to heaven for happenstance.

~x~

FBI Headquarters  
Washington DC  
Assistant Director Skinners Outer Office  
Monday, 08.57am

Mulder and Scully silently waited in AD Skinners empty outer office. They had arrived in plenty of time for their morning appointment after discovering that Scully's morning attention span was some what lacking. Various agents were beginning to fill the halls though the building hadn't yet reached its normal level of hive activity.

Mulder cringed as a very loud expletive echoed from the inner office drawing more than a few looks from passers by. "Glad I'm not the one in there getting chewed a new one." Mulder stated looking to Scully as she silently sat fiddling with her hands. "Will you just relax? Stop looking so worried, we have done nothing wrong."

"That's easy for you to say. You can remember your evening." Scully murmured attempting to give her partner the evil eye but succeeding only in making him smirk. "Please, Mulder. Just tell me what antics I got up to."

"You know... I'm intrigued. Exactly what antics have you gotten up to in the past that have you so worried? I think there might be a few good tales to tell there. Maybe I should call Cecile." Mulder smiled trying to put his partner at ease.

Scully's eyes widened in horror telling Mulder all he needed to know.

"Oh, I am definitely calling Cecile." Mulder declared grinning broadly.

The outer office door opened allowing Kimberly to enter. She looked slightly flustered as she attempted to juggle her redundant office keys, handbag and umbrella. Seeing Mulder and Scully's relaxed composure she smiled.

"Oh no. What have you two been up to this time? He's not even your direct superior anymore." Kimberly remarked remembering clearly the day that Assistant Director Alvin Kersh had taken the reins of her boss's two favourite agents. She knew that the battle was still being fought to recover those reins, though she doubted that the agents knew anything about that.

"Not us this time, Kim. We're not guilty." Mulder smiled.

The deep yet loud baritone of her boss's voice resonated in the room as he continuously berated his subordinates. "Who?" She looked to the closed office door confused before rushing to her desk. "There are no appointments before ten today... I'm sure. I checked before I left for the weekend." Kim muttered aloud as she confirmed her suspicion with her desk diary.

A loud thump echoed through the wall as AD Skinners voiced raised further making her jerk in surprise. He had thumped his desk she was sure. Though it was unlike her boss to become violently animated during his meetings it had been known to happen from time to time. She cast her eyes to the coffee maker that sat unused in the corner of her office. "He hasn't even had a coffee. He's positively evil before his morning coffee." She declared looking to Mulder and Scully. She was surprised to see Mulder looking rather smug as Scully shifted back in the chair looking contrite.

"Dismissed." Skinner's voice resounded. Hurried footsteps could be heard before the office door opened allowing two very battered looking agents to exit its small confines.

Skinner marched the agents out of his office scowling at their backs as they stopped abruptly. Mulder stood immediately, glaring at the broken agents. Haskins' jaw was now sporting a bluey black fist shaped bruise in addition to his bloody lip and Scardinski looked no better with a purplish bruise adorning his temple and cheek on one side of his face. His jacket gaped open barely concealing that one of his arms was encased in a cast and sling.

Mulder eyed the two with contempt but was amused to see they both faltered in their steps and gave him and Scully a wide berth by skirting the edges of the office. Scully stood beside him eyeing the two agents as she wondered what could have possibly happened to them since Friday evening.

Haskins staggered slightly as a dizzy spell hit him making him reach his hand out blindly and steady himself with the aid of the wall.

Scully was alert immediately stepping forwards to help him. "Are you okay?"

"Ummm, yes." Haskins dithered slightly as he looked to Mulder and Skinner who seemed poised and ready to strike. "Sorry." The apology was aimed solely at Mulder as the young agent stepped away from Scully and back towards Scardinski.

Scully stood between them and the door as she discreetly studied Haskins' eyes. She was concerned by what she saw. One of his pupils was more dilated than the other and he seemed to be having trouble focusing. "I'm a doctor." She declared easily slipping into medical mode. "Have you had a bang to the head recently?"

"Scully." Mulder murmured stepping forward and placing his hand at her elbow in an attempt to pull her away. "Leave him."

"Mulder?" Scully looked at him confused before eyeing his hand. "He's been hurt."

"He's not worth it." Mulder insisted making her furrow her brow. She looked up at her partner thoroughly confused by his attitude. "It was them." Mulder hissed unable to conceal his hostility.

"Oh!" Scully exclaimed realising that not once over the weekend had she thought to ask who had played the prank on her. "Should that stop me from caring?" She asked making Mulder pause and square his jaw in anger before releasing her elbow. "I took the Hippocratic Oath for a reason, Mulder."

"Agent Mulder is right, Agent Scully." Walter Skinner intervened.

"Sir?" Scully asked bemused by their behaviour. They seemed to be angrier about the whole situation than she was herself. She had of course been upset at first about the whole scenario but now she had reached ambivalence.

"Their condition should not concern you." Skinner stated to Scully before turning to Scardinski. "Agent Scardinski make sure that Agent Haskins sees the medical nurse before you both report for your new assignments."

Haskins and Scardinski hesitated as they looked to Scully. It only took her a few seconds to realise that their hesitance was caused by the fact that she was blocking their path to the exit. She stepped back to Mulder's side allowing the agents to make a hasty retreat leaving her even more confused but making Mulder and Skinner deliriously happy.

"Agents." Skinner indicated towards his inner sanctum.

"Sir?" Kimberly's voice was small in the suddenly large expanse of space as the tension cleared but Skinner heard it immediately and turned his attention towards his small red headed assistant.

"Your morning coffee, Sir." Kimberly smiled hesitantly holding up his morning brew.

"Thank you, Kimberly." Skinner smiled having not realised that his assistant was there to bear witness to the brief confrontation. It amazed him how she could make herself blend into the background so easily, he suspected it was a talent she had developed with years of practice. He noted with glee that she had prepared his coffee in his giant 'java junky' mug instead of one of his more sedate 'I have company' mugs.

Mulder and Scully also smiled their thanks to the young assistant for saving them from facing Skinner in a 'positively evil' mood.

"Agents would you like a cup of java? Kimberly's coffee is better than any Starbucks I have ever tasted." Skinner smiled before taking a quick sip from his steaming brew.

Mulder grimaced at the visual that popped into his head prompted by the stimulants and aphrodisiacs conversation from the previous day. Scully smirked at her partner's reaction before a similar visual popped into her own head making her blush.

"No thank you, Sir." Scully murmured.

"I'm good thanks." Mulder added having trouble meeting the Assistant Director's gaze.

"Okay Agents, if you'd like to step through." Skinner stated ushering the agents into his office. "Thank you Kimberly."

"Sir, would you like me to rearrange your 10 o'clock?" Kim asked very aware that this was not a scheduled meeting.

"That won't be necessary. This shouldn't take too long." Skinner assured her before heading into the office. "Please take a seat."

Scully shifted stiffly even with her full quota of medication pumping around her system allowing Skinner and Mulder to easily spot her discomfort.

"Shame someone beat me to Scardinski. I would have happily done the honours." Mulder declared frankly, shocking Scully.

"Mulder!" She reprimanded him quickly wondering what possessed him to say such a thing in front of their boss.

"What? I'm just saying. I'd happily shake the hand of the man who did that." Mulder added looking to Skinner with a knowing look. Both men inclined their heads slightly, one in thanks the other in acceptance.

Scully remained oblivious to the exchange as she watched her partner, weighing his words in her mind before asking the question that she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer to. "You didn't though, did you?"

Mulder looked at her surprised that she would voice her concern in front of Skinner. "No. Scully, I didn't lay a hand on Scardinski." Mulder assured her honestly.

Mulder shifted back in his chair taking on a relaxed posture as he returned his attention to Skinner, unconsciously prompting Scully to do the same.

"How are you feeling Dana?" Skinner asked allowing his concern to radiate in his voice.

"I'm fine thank you." Scully replied.

Skinner eyed her suspiciously before redirecting his question to Mulder. "How is she?"

Scully sat back in shock at the dismissal realising that more damage may have been caused by the 'joke' than she originally anticipated. She couldn't remember the last time her word had been questioned by Skinner.

"For once she actually means it." Mulder replied grinning at Scully's demeanour.

"Good. I trust Agent Mulder got you into bed to your satisfaction." Skinner smirked as Scully's eyes widened.

She looked to Mulder horrified.

"Hey, I told you about that and you didn't believe me." Mulder laughed knowing that Skinner would not repeat her statement to another living soul. At Skinner's confused look Mulder elaborated. "She doesn't remember a whole lot from the evening."

"A mixture of the alcohol and meds, plus I hadn't eaten a whole lot that day."

"I see. I trust that Agent Mulder has taken care of the latter of those elements." Skinner looked to Scully before receiving a nod from Mulder. "Not to worry. I'm sure your memories will come back to you, your mind just needs a little prompting." Skinner declared before trying to head the meeting in a more official direction.

"Right, I required your presence this morning so I might keep you both abreast of the situation regarding these two foolish individuals. They will of course both have permanent red marks against their personnel records which will make the chances of promotion within the FBI that much more difficult to achieve. They will also both be going through a full formal disciplinary and reprimand process with the OPR which will help determine their future with us, if indeed they still have one."

"Don't you think that is a little harsh, Sir?" Scully asked not wanting to be the downfall of a couple of young agents.

"Harsh?" Mulder stated shocked by Scully's words. "They should sack them right now. You were in agony this weekend and I dread to think what might have happened had I not realised that you were behaving out of character."

"Mulder." Scully murmured.

"Mulder is right, Scully." Skinner interrupted the quarrel. "The situation could have become a lot more dire very easily. The fact of the matter is that these agents acted inappropriately and should therefore be punished accordingly."

Scully nodded her head in acceptance even though she was uncomfortable with the way this meeting was heading.

"They have both already been reassigned to more fitting duties for the time being."

"What kind of duties?" Mulder asked wondering if he had them wading through the sewers looking for more flukemen.

Skinner smirked before delivering the news to the agents. "They've been assigned to wiretap duties for the time being until something more desirable comes up."

"I knew it." Mulder stated with a smirk. "I knew all those wiretap assignments were really punishments."

"Wiretap is a valuable assignment that the FBI requires performed. It is however, slightly more suited to certain bothersome agents."

Scully couldn't suppress the smirk that graced her lips at Skinner's remark, knowing full well that even Mulder couldn't deny that he had been, and indeed still was a more than bothersome agent. Really it was lucky they had been assigned to fertiliser duty instead of wiretap. In truth, Scully was just glad they hadn't been assigned back to the violent crimes division.

Mulder decided to remain quiet knowing nothing he could say would remove the smirk from both Scully and Skinner's faces. He was actually pleased that Skinner was making the meeting both professional and light hearted as he knew how uncomfortable Scully was with the whole matter.

"Okay, I will keep you both up to date on any developments regarding this matter. I believe that will be all for now, unless of course you would like to add anything?" Skinner stated before taking a sip of his coffee.

"No, Sir. Thank you." Scully stated relieved that the meeting was drawing to a close.

"Dana, I hope this 'incident' didn't spoil your weekend too much." Skinner added sincerely making Scully smile before she turned to Mulder and openly grinned.

"Quite the contrary." She murmured making Mulder smile seductively, the way he was eyeing her incited her to snatch a quick breath in before *hiccup*. Scully paled immediately looking to Mulder with wide eyes. "Oh my God!"

~x~

_Author's notes- So... will Scully find out exactly what happened to Haskins and Scardinski? Will Mulder get castrated? If so... what will happen to Skinner? And lastly, was that hiccup the memory prompt Skinner spoke of? Find out in future chapters... maybe ;)_

_Okay guys I have a confession. This is the last 'planned' chapter of this fic. However, after the lovely reviews I have received, I'm not sure if I can still quit now. The more I write, the more I want to write. What do you guys think? Would you like a little more sweetness? Maybe a climactic finish? Should I go on and on? Or do you think enough is enough?_

_Thanks as always goes to __Enpauriel. Your words of encouragement are always a help... the threats are damn effective too :)_

_As for everyone else reading... please review. The reviews keep me writing and I need the extra push after losing so much of my work to my sadly deceased hard drive. Come on guys, make me write :)_


End file.
